<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пусть в сердце страх и дороги нет by fandom Dragon Age 2020 (Dragon_Age_World), Sempikru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902025">Пусть в сердце страх и дороги нет</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/fandom%20Dragon%20Age%202020'>fandom Dragon Age 2020 (Dragon_Age_World)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sempikru/pseuds/Sempikru'>Sempikru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Background Het, Background Slash, Bromance, Gen, Light Angst, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Out of Character, Saratov challenge, Single work, modern!AU, specific humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/fandom%20Dragon%20Age%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sempikru/pseuds/Sempikru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Дайлен всегда плыл по течению и думал, что подобно всем магам, тихо проживет свою жизнь в Круге и сгинет в безвестности.</p><p>Когда течение вынесло его в самую гущу сражения и положило на плечи судьбу всего мира, он понял, что иногда стоит смотреть, куда плывешь.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Посмотреть иллюстрацию к макси: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901647">"В Тени и в Адидасе"</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дайлен жил в собственной комнате в одном из пятиэтажных общежитий Круга. Вся стена над его кроватью была увешана плакатами популярных певцов вроде Брайана Молко и Джареда Лето. Под столом лежал магнитофон, диски к которому он таскал у Йована, а Нерия таскала у Дайлена, в шкафу бережно хранилась целая кипа журналов, а за дверью Дайлен неаккуратно прислонил посох, который достался ему в наследство от одного из умерших магов. Можно было сказать, что Дайлен богат, но Йован переплюнул его и заполучил в свое пользование компьютер, прибавив себе несколько очков популярности. Впрочем, все новые игры он пробовал вместе с Дайленом. Как-никак, лучшие друзья.</p><p>А ведь он мог бы жить в портовом Киркволле и заниматься семейным бизнесом по ловле рыбы. Увы, Дайлен родился магом ㅡ и этого хватило, чтобы семья сдала его органам правопорядка, так как по закону все маги должны быть изолированы. Ради всеобщего блага, естественно. Ведь они могли сделать столько интересных вещей: заключить сделку с демоном в обмен на любое желание и стать Одержимыми. Или научиться магии крови и заставлять соседей, слушающих по ночам музыку, прыгать с крыши. Или просто выйти в людное место и начать швыряться огнем и молниями, хотя с изобретением огнестрельного оружия с большей вероятностью можно было умереть от какого-нибудь психа с пулеметом.</p><p>В общем-то Дайлен не огорчался, что никогда не видел ни мать, ни отца. Тем более, таких, как он, в Круге жило немало ㅡ это давало большую моральную поддержку. От Йована родители, кстати, тоже отказались, правда, когда ему было шесть. С годами его воспоминания о внешнем мире размылись и приобрели налет ностальгии и легкой романтики. А вот Нерия Сурана, вторая лучшая подруга Дайлена, родилась в Круге и жила с матерью. Она никогда не знала своего отца, но ее он и не интересовал. Нерия обожала истории о жизни вне Круга и с жадностью ловила каждую крупицу информации о том, как живут за стеной, потому как сама выйти наружу не могла - не имела права.</p><p>Из жителей Круга мало кто получал привилегию покинуть его хотя бы на время. Некоторые маги никогда за всю свою жизнь не выходили наружу. Круг был небольшим городком на западе Ферелдена, где проживало чуть больше двух тысяч магов. Его окружали высокие, укрепленные почти тысячелетие назад магией стены, чтобы никто не мог через них перелезть. Единственным выходом служили огромные ворота, размером в четыре человеческих роста. На уроках истории юным магам рассказывали, что раньше эти ворота были деревянными и откидными, как старые проходы через ров в средневековых замках. К рождению Дайлена ворота уже обновили, и сейчас они выглядели как две огромные двери, отлитые из стали.</p><p>Конечно, всегда находились смельчаки, которых манила жизнь за стеной. Одной из таких знаменитостей был Андерс - безоговорочный рекордсмен Круга с пятнадцатью побегами. Подобное маги старались пресекать своими силами, поскольку каждый случай рассматривался долго, нудно, очень старательно и, что самое неприятное, наказание было всегда однообразным - ухудшение качества жизни не только виновного, но и всех его окружающих. А магам и так жилось несладко. </p><p>Недавно им обрубили интернет, потому что на одном из форумов поднялась внезапная дискуссия на тему того, гуманно ли в наше время держать людей запертыми, да и целесообразно ли это, ведь на их содержание граждане платят из своего кармана обязательный налог. Кто-то даже спросил об этом на официальном государственном сайте. Тогда власть и подсуетилась: король Мэрик выступил с заявлением, напоминая об опасности магов, а Круг ограничил любой выход в интернет. Кроме того, некоторые заметили, что внезапные проверки стали происходить еще чаще. Они и так были настолько постоянными, что проще было не нарушать правила, а теперь Круг совсем задушили.</p><p>Проверки проводились специально обученными храмовниками. Кроме того, что они могли подавить магию, у них было полное право войти в любое помещение к любому магу. Эти же храмовники выдавали разрешение на то, чтобы мага выпустили из Круга. Например, Дайлен знал, что Винн уже не одно десятилетие ведет врачебную практику в больнице им. святой Андрасте в Денериме, где проводит самые сложные операции. Еще она никогда не отказывалась от просьбы что-то принести, как и многие из тех, кто получал разрешение на выход, и большинство плакатов Дайлена принесла ему именно она. В целом, если не думать о том, что они живут в золотой клетке, Дайлена все устраивало. Прожить всю жизнь на обеспечении другими и спокойно умереть в своей постели.</p><p>Нерия была категорически не согласна. Дайлен понял, насколько, когда она ураганом влетела к нему в комнату.</p><p>- Дай! Ты видел? Ты слышал?! - она подскочила и затрясла его своими тонкими эльфийскими пальчиками.</p><p>Она казалась миниатюрной не только по сравнению с людьми Дайленом и Йованом, но и рядом с другими эльфами, над чем они всегда смеялись. Нерия отшучивалась, что она маленькая и поэтому  в ней все концентрируется, вроде злости и громкости, но она была совсем не злой, хоть и очень шумной.</p><p>- Рекрутер Серых Стражей приехал! - она даже запрыгала от радости.</p><p>Дайлен ее энтузиазма не разделил. Не собиралась же она на полном серьезе вступать в Серые Стражи? А мать? Да и с чего бы ему брать именно их? Может, он возьмет Ульдреда или Орсино: оба были сильными магами в самом расцвете сил, а Нерии едва исполнилось восемнадцать. Дайлен был всего на год старше.</p><p>- И что дальше?</p><p>- Как что? Мы могли бы… ну… святая Андрасте, Дай, не тупи! - она забежала ему за спину и подтолкнула вперед.</p><p>Да уж, интерес Нерии к внешнему миру воистину был неиссякаем.</p><p>- А может мы там Йована найдем, - использовала она последний аргумент.</p><p>Ударила, в самое больное место. Сволочь Йован говорил, что они лучшие друзья, а несколько месяцев назад молча и никого не предупреждая сбежал из Круга. Ревизор клевал Дайлена почти неделю, но тот ничего не знал. Все закончилось тем, что Дайлен забрал компьютер Йована себе в качестве моральной компенсации, но все равно ему было очень обидно: он ничего не сделал, а на него орали, грозились отобрать комнату, переселить в подвальные помещения и назначить на общественные работы без использования магии на несколько лет.</p><p>И зачем тогда все это было, если его тащат в Серые Стражи? Надо было отказаться и остановить подругу, но разве ж ее можно было остановить?</p><p>Рекрутер нашелся не сразу: Дайлену пришлось побегать за Нерией, которая, в свою очередь, оббегала половину городка. Незнакомец был похож на ворота Круга - высокий, будто литой, крепкий, только не стальной, а смуглый и жестковатый. Дайлен видел кого-то похожего в кино, название которого не мог вспомнить, но на ум пришла картинка о том, как рекрутер стоит на скале в шторм, и волны с ветром обтесывают его из камня. Он был при полном параде, в серой форме Стража с синими вставками, с нашивкой-грифоном, чтобы его точно ни с кем нельзя было спутать, и одиноко шел по улице, лениво посматривая по сторонам.</p><p>- Страж Дункан! - Нерия схватила Дайлена за руку и потащила к оглянувшемуся рекрутеру. - Ваши поиски закончены прямо здесь!</p><p>Дункан слегка улыбнулся ее напору, но даже не шевельнулся. Создатель, зачем они это делают?! Сейчас их пошлют, а потом ребята из Круга будут припоминать эту минуту славы.</p><p>- Я ищу людей, готовых к смерти, возможно очень скорой, девочка. Ты уверена, что у тебя есть такие на примете?</p><p>- Так вот же я! - она отпустила руку Дайлена и немного покрутилась. - Красивая, молодая, мастер магии Созидания, парализую, утоплю, шмелей призову, зажалю, по руке и кофейной гуще нагадаю, берите, не прогадаете! И не говорите, что у меня вся жизнь впереди! - она выставила перед собой палец, когда Дункан открыл рот. - Мы все умрем, но перед этим я стану… - она осеклась, замолчала, будто разом потеряла все слова и Дункан, улыбаясь, скрестил руки на груди. - Ладно, то, что я придумала, звучит слишком пафосно. В общем, мы те, кто вам нужен, поэтому забирайте нас, - она встала ровно и опустив руки, сцепила их в замок. - Пожалуйста, - добавила она чуть погодя.</p><p>Дункан промолчал. Нерия тоже торжественно молчала. Дайлен и не собирался ничего говорить, тут и без него хватало, но Дункан посмотрел и на него.</p><p>- Оба уверены? Пути назад не будет.</p><p>- Мы… - начала Нерия, но Дункан остановил ее, не отрывая от Дайлена взгляда.</p><p>Нет, можно у Дайлена ничего не будут спрашивать, пожалуйста? Он тут ни при чем, это все Нерия. Но Дункан не отставал, продолжая ожидать от него ответа. Дайлен неуверенно посмотрел на него, заломив брови. Если он не скажет что-нибудь, Нерия потом съест его. И правда, ну зачем ему это все? С другой стороны, зачем ему Круг?<br/>
- Мы маги, - он пожал плечами, вспомнив, как клокотал от обиды из-за предательства Йована и старался не подпрыгивать от резких криков в свою сторону при допросе. - Хоть пользу принесем.</p><p>Не то, чтобы он собирался умирать всерьез, но идея помереть “за идею” выглядела достаточно прилично для ответа.</p><p>Дункану, наверное, тоже, потому что он медленно кивнул, отчего Нерия, взвизгнув, бросилась ему на шею.</p><p>- Соберите вещи, я буду ждать у выхода, - предложил Дункан, и Нерия снова потянула Дайлена за собой.</p><p>Вещей, которые он мог бы взять с собой, было немного - одежда и посох. Магнитофон он оставил, пусть забирают вместе с компьютером. У Нерии рюкзак был поувесистей, и мама провожала ее до самых ворот, где их уже ждал Дункан в компании Верховной чародейки Фионы. Прощание вышло тихим и очень теплым. Фиона обняла обоих, и мама Нерии последний раз крепко прижала к себе дочь, после чего они втроем прошли через ворота. Конечно, ради них не стали распахивать их настежь, только слегка приоткрыли. Как-то получилось совсем не впечатляюще, и было возникшее перед уходом чувство того, что вот теперь его жизнь круто изменится, пропало.</p><p>Сразу за стеной находилась парковка. Дайлен и не знал о ней, но ее наличие казалось логичным, ведь машины со всем необходимым никогда не заезжали в Круг, ящики только заносились и уносились. Машина Дункана выглядела внушительно даже для не разбирающегося Дайлена: огромная, черная, с мощной решеткой на бампере, четырьмя местами для пассажиров и кузовом по длине чуть ли не в саму машину. Он не знал марки, только прочитал на боку объемное RAM 5500, и этого ему было достаточно. По правде, на машинах он раньше не ездил. Внутри, на заднем пассажирском кресле сидела играющая в телефон гномка, которая при виде них подняла взгляд, посмотрела на Дункана, подвинулась и снова уткнулась в телефон. Дайлен полез к ней, но Нерия ткнула его в плечо и заставила залезть в кузов.</p><p>- Я хочу все видеть, - пояснила Нерия, и Дункан не стал спорить.</p><p>Дайлен тоже не сопротивлялся и, в общем-то, не пожалел. Мир вокруг оказался таким огромным, что он даже не обращал внимания на то, как Нерия сердито убирает лезущие в лицо свои длинные волосы. В любое другое время он бы пошутил над ней, но сейчас каждая травинка казалась интересной. Новой, яркой!</p><p>- Дай! - она толкнула его ногой и заставила обернуться.</p><p>Они ехали мимо большого зеленого поля, на котором паслось стадо друффало. Дайлен припал к бортику кузова, пока они не скрылись из виду - живых друффало он еще никогда не видел. Нерия смеялась, пыталась поймать ветер руками и выглядела такой счастливой, что даже Дайлену передалось ее настроение. Гномка внутри машины иногда поглядывала на них, как ему показалось, с некоторой долей снисхождения. Дайлен догадывался, как они выглядят со стороны. Как два придурка. Он смутился, улыбнулся ей немного виновато, и на это она хмыкнула, уткнувшись затем обратно в телефон.</p><p>К ночи они остановились в придорожном мотеле. Впечатленный четырехчасовой ездой по новым местам, Дайлен не сразу пришел в себя. Вылезая из кузова он неловко поскользнулся и еще более неловко растянулся на стоянке. Рядом послышался незнакомый смешок, и Дайлен поднял голову, чтобы возмутиться, но наткнулся на протянутую руку.</p><p>- Середа, - пока он корчился, гномка из машины успела выйти и теперь предлагала помощь.</p><p>- Дайлен, - не отказался он.</p><p>Дайлен никогда не видел гномов вживую. Он читал, что наружу их выгнали порождения тьмы, и Ферелден принял весь народ, как полноправных граждан. Ну конечно, гномы магами-то никогда не были, зачем их ограничивать.</p><p>Из-за своего телосложения Середа казалась крепче Дункана. При этом она выглядела по-женски изящно и, прежде чем ухватиться за ее руку, Дайлен с несколько секунд пытался сопоставить одно с другим.</p><p>- Все маги такие, или вы особенные? - спросила она, и Дайлен смутился ещё сильнее.</p><p>- Нет, просто мы никогда ну… - они никогда не видели друффало.</p><p>И никогда не ездили на машине, потому что в Круге были узкие улицы, не для машин, и они всегда ходили пешком. Они вообще много чего не делали.</p><p>- Ну, мы никогда в общем, - закончил он свою мысль, надеясь, что его поймут.</p><p>Середа, кажется, поняла, поскольку со знанием дела кивнула и пошла в сторону остальных. Пока они говорили, Нерия успела разговориться с Дунканом до того, что продемонстрировала свои навыки тем, что наложила на руль автомобиля руну паралича.</p><p>- Зачем? - Середа не поняла ее действий.</p><p>- На всякий случай. Вдруг кто-то решит украсть машину, я сразу почувствую, если руну потревожат.</p><p>Они сняли два номера, для Нерии и Середы и Дункана с Дайленом, но девушки все равно пришли к ним. Дункан предложил отдохнуть и набраться сил для дальнейшей дороги, но девушки отказались и забрали с собой Дайлена, а потом все трое полночи проговорили друг с другом, знакомясь.</p><p>Середа Эдукан оказалась средней из трех детей, ее семья владела сетью банков. Ее “дебилы-братцы” Триан и Белен устроили гонки за наследством, а Середу эта чехарда совсем не интересовала, поэтому, когда обстановка накалилась, она просто сбежала и, встретив Дункана, решила, что ей все равно нечего терять. Ещё она рассказала, что они едут на базу Серых Стражей, Пик солдата. По словам Дункана она поняла, что их ещё ждут две такие остановки.</p><p>- А представьте, если бы мы жили в каком-то средневековье, - возмутилась Середа. - На машине ехать трое суток, а как бы мы пешком добирались?</p><p>- На лошадях? - предположил Дайлен.</p><p>- Фу, нет, лошадей хочу видеть только на своей ферме, - она мотнула подбородком в сторону своего телефона. Дайлен не сразу понял, что она говорит об игре.</p><p>Когда он вернулся, Дункан уже спал, и он последовал его примеру. Ему снились ленивые друффало, а сам он куда-то быстро бежал и никак не мог наглядеться по сторонам. Дайлен что-то искал в окружающей обстановке, пока перед ним не выросли стены Круга. Тогда он остановился, стесняясь подойти к закрытым воротам, не уверенный, что имеет на это право, но с другой стороны кто-то постучал. Затем снова, настойчивей. Ему понадобилось время, чтобы понять - стучат в реальности. Проснувшийся Дункан попросил открыть дверь, и на пороге оказалась Середа, правда, ее новость совсем не вязалась с внешним спокойствием:</p><p>- У нас там вор в машине.</p><p>Пока они спали, Нерия почувствовала, как пропала ее руна паралича и, решив не тревожить их, девушки пошли проверить сами, и обнаружили застывшего с руками на руле гнома. Дункан первым поспешил на стоянку и, когда Дайлен прибежал с задержавшейся ради него Середой, уже разбирался с новоприбывшим. Незнакомец успел освободиться и начал угрожать ножом, хотя было видно, что он напуган не меньше. Он боялся их?</p><p>- Отступники херовы, давайте, подходите! Думаете я не порежу вас со своей ебучей магией?</p><p>- Ага, меня особенно! - вступила в перепалку Середа. - Вот как сейчас тебе наколдую хер на лбу.</p><p>- Заткнис-я-а-а! - пока он отвлекся на нее, прятавший Нерию за спиной Дункан подгадал момент и, выбив нож, скрутил незнакомца. - Я тебе ебало отгрызу, козел, отпустил меня живо!</p><p>- Нерия, вызови полицию, - спокойно попросил Дункан, и девушка побежала в сторону мотеля.</p><p>Середа на это потерла пальцами внутренние уголки глаз и достала неизменный телефон.</p><p>- Я позвоню, - крикнула она.</p><p>- Ты же оставила его в номере, - Нерия остановилась и сделала несколько шагов назад.</p><p>- Не может такого быть. Это же мой телефон, - Середа усмехнулась и набрала номер.</p><p>Только позвонить она не успела - в ночной тишине кто-то открыл пальбу.</p><p>- Какого…</p><p>Дайлен вместе с остальными пригнулся, успев заметить, как Нерия нырнула между машинами. Вокруг стало совсем шумно. Позади них начали появляться вооруженные гномы.</p><p>- А Хартия здесь что делает?! - зашипела Середа, опознав атакующих.</p><p>Дайлен не знал, то такое Хартия, но от этих ребят явно стоило держаться подальше.</p><p>- А я говорил не держать меня! - так же зашипел задержанный гном. - А теперь подохнете тут вместе со мной!</p><p>- Заткнись, умник!</p><p>- Надо убираться отсюда, - скомандовал Дункан.</p><p>Середа ударила кулаком съехидничавшего “да ладно, и как?” незнакомца. Дункан сумел забраться на сиденье водителя и, поймав на непробиваемое лобовое стекло несколько отскочивших пуль, завел машину. Остальным не повезло так, как ему - теперь гномы Хартии беспрерывно обстреливали машину и не давали им возможности залезть в кабину. А ведь еще надо было как-то подобрать Нерию.</p><p>- Есть идеи? - уточнил незнакомец, и Середа фыркнула.</p><p>Что они могли сделать под таким шквалом? Дункан достал какой-то автомат и теперь палил из приоткрытого окна, поэтому Хартия пыталась попасть в первую очередь по нему. Гномы и Дайлен закатились под машину.</p><p>У Дайлена была идея, но он не был уверен, что она хорошая. Правда, поразмыслив еще пару мгновений, он решил, что хуже, наверное, не будет.</p><p>“Только бы не попали,” - испуганно подумал он, когда вылез и встал на колени с менее обстреливаемой стороны, вытянув руки над головой.</p><p>Чтобы наколдовать задуманное, ему нужно было подняться как можно выше, но в виду их положения, он решил, что сойдет как сойдет. Магия прозрачной волной плавно вырвалась из его рук и опустилась на землю, а затем все вокруг потонуло в ледяном завывающем ветре и разыгравшейся снежной буре. Недостаточно высокой, едва выше гномов, которых, по большей части, сбило шквальным ветром.</p><p>- Бегом! - скомандовал он, и его гномам не нужно было просить дважды.</p><p>Он запрыгнул в кузов и стукнул по заднему стеклу с призывом ехать, когда Нерия прыгнула следом. Взвизгнув колесами, машина тронулась, увозя их от преследователей.</p><p>- Фарен Броска, - представился несостоявшийся вор, когда они отъехали на приличное расстояние и сделали передышку. - Ну ты даешь, парень.</p><p>Они все вышли из машины и теперь считали потери. Середа оставила все свои вещи в том мотеле. Нерия постаралась ее успокоить, пообещав поделиться своими.</p><p>- Да ладно, я только льдом и умею, - смутился Дайлен внезапной похвале.</p><p>В Круге отношение к магии было простым - она у тебя есть, и делай с ней что хочешь, только не используй  во вред. И, само собой, никакой магии крови и других запрещенных техник. Кто-то вроде Йована не мог осознать, в чем он сильнее, и хватался за все сразу. Нерии, не считая заклинаний лечения, хорошо давалась магия Созидания, а знаменитость Круга Вивьен, слышал Дайлен, изучила целую кучу стихийных боевых заклинаний, чтобы удачно ими пользоваться при помощи органам правопорядка против магов-отступников. Дайлен тоже впечатлился стихийной магией, но все силы потратил только на лед. Зато у него всегда была кола со льдом.</p><p>- Ты молодец, Дайлен, - присоединился к Фарену Дункан. - Ты хорошо себя показал. Все вы, - он посмотрел на него, Середу и Нерию, а затем обернулся к Фарену. - И что же ты сделал Хартии, если не секрет?</p><p>Фарен Броска оказался одним из бывших подручных главы Хартии, но после смерти сестры решил завязать, что оказалось совсем не просто. Машину он хотел угнать лишь для того, чтобы уехать подальше и, поскольку других автомобилей не было, пришлось брать, что есть. Кто же знал, что он наткнется на кучку Серых Стражей.</p><p>- Хм. А для еще одного гнома место найдется? - уточнил он у Дункана, когда они засобирались уезжать. - А что, стрелять могу, на кулаках кому угодно зубы пересчитаю, с ножом хоть на огра вашего пойду, видел, как тут ходил один.</p><p>- И что, все еще ходит? - поглумилась Середа.</p><p>- Эй, женщина, имей совесть! Вокруг него ходили и другие уродцы!</p><p>Середа закатила глаза и сделала движение рукой, будто бы хотела показать “да-да, я тебе верю”.</p><p>- Ты можешь умереть, - Дункан привлек к себе внимание.</p><p>- Я и так помру, я же Хартию предал.</p><p>Теперь, даже если бы Нерия и согласилась сесть в салон машины, для нее там не нашлось бы места. Она, впрочем, и не собиралась, предпочитая путь в кузове.<br/>
Хартия нагнала их на исходе второго дня, когда Пик Солдата еще не появился на горизонте, но Дункан уже успел порадовать их своим “скоро”. Загородившим дорогу вооруженным гномам он сообщил, что Фарен теперь принадлежит Серым Стражам и идти против него - значит объявить войну и ордену.</p><p>- У Берата от злости борода сгорит, - довольно прокомментировал Фарен, когда члены Хартии убрались сообщить новость своему главарю.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Если Круг находился на западе, Пик Солдата находился севернее Денерима. Дайлен как-то читал, что его сделали столицей после объединения двух старых противоборствующих государств - Орлея и Антивы. Бывшие центры никак не хотели упускать из рук власть, и тогда Каленхад, герой тех времен, объединивший их в новую страну - Ферелден, основал новый город между ними. Спустя время Денерим разросся и смог вместить в себя до нескольких миллионов жителей, но до сих пор так и не догнал Вал Руайо и Антиву по размерам. О Пике Солдата Дайлен почти ничего не знал, но предполагал, что у него еще будет время разузнать.</p><p>И действительно, по приезду им дали короткую экскурсию по базе. Больше всего Дайлена удивили огромные рукописные портреты, развешанные по стенам. Им подсказали, что они смотрят на знаменитых Стражей прошлого и, может быть, они и сами отличатся настолько, что их запечатлеют на памятном портрете.</p><p>- А почему нельзя сделать большую фотографию в наше время? - уточнила Середа, и экскурсовод криво улыбнулся, будто бы пытался скрыть свое разочарование.</p><p>- Некоторые традиции не следует нарушать.</p><p>Закончилась экскурсия сбором вместе с остальными рекрутами в большом просторном зале, где всех посвятили в один маленький нюанс. Два нюанса. Во-первых, что жить им после Посвящения останется лет десять. Во-вторых, это будет только в том случае, если они выживут сейчас. Дайлен почти не почувствовал разочарования. В таких делах обязательно должен был быть какой-нибудь подвох. Прекрасно, нужно просто надеяться, что можно выжить, если выпить кровь порождений тьмы из старого кубка, из которого небось уже кто только не пил. Куда это они, без пережитков прошлого-то.</p><p>Это вообще гигиенично? Перед Дайленом к кубку приложились уже четверо из пятнадцати новобранцев, и ни разу его не протирали. А как же… хотя, наверное, кровь порождений убивает все микробы и чужие слюни? Дайлен на это надеялся, но в миг, когда в его глотку попала кровь, он напрочь позабыл об этих мелочах. Когда-то он пробовал абсолютно мерзкий на вкус самогон из полыни, и это было вполовину не так отвратительно, как сейчас. Дальше он потерял сознание и очнулся уже в незнакомой комнате. Рядом были его вещи, сверху которых лежала записка “ждем тебя в столовой”, и Дайлен, провернув во рту языком, чуть не сплюнул от омерзительного привкуса. Пойти в столовую было хорошей идеей. Скорее всего, он находился в жилом крыле, и теперь это была его комната.</p><p>Ух, он же теперь Серый страж. Интересно, многое ли теперь изменится? Дункан говорил, что надо будет научить их стрелять из огнестрельного оружия, потому что посохи, это, конечно, хорошо, но когда магия кончится (на этом он выразительно посмотрел на исчерпавшего для призыва бури все запасы магии Дайлена), может статься, что лишняя пуля окажется вовсе не лишней.</p><p>В столовой было людно, кажется, там собрались все Серые стражи.</p><p>- Еще один! - поприветствовал его кто-то, и люди, обернувшись, дружно захлопали ему.<br/>Дайлен смутился от пристального внимания и помялся, не зная, куда себя девать.</p><p>- Добро пожаловать, брат! - кто-то из незнакомых Стражей вышел к нему и потянул за один из столов.</p><p>- Дайте ему выпить чего-нибудь! Сами знаете, у крови порождений вкус как у говна! - крикнул еще один незнакомец.</p><p>- Вы смотрите-ка, наш Алистер только перестал быть новичком, а уже командует, - хохотнула какая-то незнакомка рядом с ним.</p><p>Дайлен очень надеялся, что в будущем запомнит их. А затем ему в руки сунули стакан с виски, и жизнь сразу стала лучше. В Круге не запрещали алкоголь, но с малых лет наставляли не злоупотреблять, чтобы случайно не согласиться на сделку с демоном. Дайлен не знал таких историй, но, наверное, они были, раз от них предостерегали. Сегодня тоже не стоило напиваться. Он же теперь самостоятельный, и никто из старших магов за ним не присмотрит.</p><p>Праздник шел, и новички подтягивались. Фарен пришел вместе с эльфийкой. Дайлен видел ее на Посвящении вместе с ними. Алистер успел рассказать, что сегодня выжило семеро, и это хорошо.</p><p>- В мое Посвящение выжил только я, поэтому на меня алкоголя пожалели. Эй, София, что за дискриминация? - крикнул он соседке, привлекая к себе внимание.</p><p>- Так много обычно не выживает, так что вы у нас - особенные, - подмигнула она почему-то Дайлену и вернулась к оживленному разговору с Дунканом.</p><p>Алистер понравился ему. Он был открытым и каким-то свойским, располагал к себе простой манерой общения. В отличие от Дункана, на которого хотелось равняться и надеяться, что когда-нибудь он будет таким же, Алистер выглядел так, будто бы совсем не обидится, если какой-то новичок похлопает его по плечу. Он чем-то напомнил Дайлену магов Круга, и, оглянувшись вокруг, Дайлен понял, что чувство той общей солидарности, которое было там, присутствует и здесь. Они все были связаны.<br/>- Вот это приветствие, - Середа тоже выжила.</p><p>Ее немного трясло.</p><p>Нерия пришла чуть позже. Дайлен облегченно выдохнул - он очень боялся больше ее не увидеть. Проклятье, это же Нерия, ей нельзя было умирать. Тогда бы Дайлен остался совсем один.</p><p>- Чувствую себя как говно, - прокомментировала одна из новичков, человек.</p><p>Ее имени он пока тоже не знал.</p><p>- Это пройдет. Вас еще немного помучают кошмары, но вы потом справитесь, - подбодрил ее Алистер. - Я тоже что-то чувствую, но это наверное из-за вас.</p><p>- Да плевать, мы всё равно скоро умрем.</p><p>- Ух ты, да у нас тут мадам Оптимистка, - не осталась в долгу Середа и незнакомка, скривившись, опрокинула в себя остатки виски из стакана.</p><p>Когда все новички наконец-то собрались, праздник начался по полной. Кто-то вошел в раж и станцевал ремигольд на столе, Фарен предложил партию в Порочную добродетель. Середа заявила фотографу, что он не умеет снимать, и достала свой телефон. Сонная Нерия притулилась рядом с Дайленом и довольно улыбнулась. Дайлен улыбнулся в ответ.</p><p>- Пойдем спать?</p><p>- Нееет, - протянула она и устроилась головой у него на плече.</p><p>Кто-то из Стражей сфотографировал их, и Середа крикнула ему присесть, иначе будет плохой кадр. Еще один выживший новичок весь праздник молчал и напивался. Наверное, у него за спиной тоже была какая-то неприятная история. Ничего, они же теперь "братья"? Познакомятся.</p><p>Наконец Дункан встал и произнес заключительные слова. Дайлен их не запомнил, поскольку отвлекся - уснувшая Нерия чуть не упала назад, и он пытался привести ее в чувство. Затем он решил проводить новичков до их комнат. Молчаливый эльф помогал вести не сопротивляющуюся Нерию. Середа пересматривала снятые фотографии с Фареном и новенькой эльфийкой. Пессимистичная девушка о чем-то тихо говорила с Дунканом. Дайлен невольно улыбнулся. Ему здесь определенно нравилось и хотелось надеяться, что кошмары о порождениях уйдут со временем.</p><p>- Что-то не так, - Дункан остановился, и Дайлен с запозданием понял, что дискомфорт после Посвящения только усилился.</p><p>Неожиданно окружающая его база пропала, а перед лицом возникла огромная уродливая морда. Дайлен почувствовал, как голова разрывается от угрозы и опасности, а затем видение исчезло. В эту же секунду завыли сирены.</p><p>- Дункан? - позвала пессимистка и вывела всех из оцепенения.</p><p>- Быстро за мной, - скомандовал он и резко развернулся в другую сторону.</p><p>Сначала они добрались до оружейной. Там уже суетились другие Стражи, Дайлен узнавал знакомые по празднику лица. Кто-то сунул пессимистке в руки флягу и сказал раздать остальным, поэтому она отпила свою часть и передала дальше. В этот раз Дайлен даже не вспомнил о чужих слюнях, его больше волновало, как резко начала проясняться голова - во фляге оказался настой эльфийского корня. Оценила даже полубессознательная Нерия, которая пришла в себя, чтобы теперь испуганно сжимать выданные посох и МР5. </p><p>- Патроны, - напомнил Дункан.</p><p>Он наскоро передал им несколько настоек и лириумных зелий, а затем снова куда-то повел.</p><p>- Дункан, что происходит? - решила нарушить молчание пессимистка.</p><p>- Архидемон здесь. На базу напала армия порождений. Мы думали, это из-за вас, поэтому не придали значения, - его фразы были короткими и с небольшими паузами.</p><p>Дайлен умом понимал, что происходит что-то серьезное, но никак не мог осознать масштабы. Вокруг сновали другие Стражи. Из-за угла выбежала и столкнулась с ними София и сказала, что они идут прямо к порождениям.</p><p>- Где Алистер? - спросил ее Дункан, но та не знала.</p><p>- Мы можем помочь! - крикнула пессимистка, и многие, в том числе и Дайлен, поддержали ее.</p><p>Порождений тьмы он видел только на рисованных картинках по истории. Они не были похожи на людей, но не пугали его.</p><p>- Элисса, нет, вы пока только новички. Вы должны выжить. Я не могу дозвониться до короля, поэтому если мы сейчас не убьем Архидемона, вам придется ехать в Денерим и предупредить его о начале Мора, - он посмотрел на каждого и развернулся, чтобы снова повести их за собой.</p><p>- Но мы…</p><p>- Но вы сейчас будете только мешаться. Если что-то пойдет не так, вы будете единственной надеждой Ферелдена, понимаете?</p><p>- Чувак, ты не смотрел фильмы? Не говори так, иначе именно это и случится! - возмутилась эльфийка.</p><p>Далекие выстрелы понемногу приближались. Они выбежали на тренировочный полигон и замерли на выходе - он действительно превратился в поле боя. Стражи стреляли без остановки, а порождения… в этот момент Дайлен понял, что у порождений на картинках вся их прелесть была в том, что они были картинками, далекими и безопасными. У порождений, подумать только, оружие составляли простые луки и мечи!! У них не было пистолетов, и они легко умирали от пуль, но вместе они представляли одну сплошную волну, и на замену одному упавшему тут же находился кто-то новый. Никто не стал комментировать. Они попытались пройти по краю полигона, но их заметили, и Дункан скомандовал бежать, оставшись прикрывать их. Пессимистка Элисса не хотела, но Фарен крикнул Дайлену помочь, и они силой утащили ее за собой. Оставалось надеяться, что Дункан выживет, как и остальные Стражи.</p><p>Когда они остались одни и на первом же повороте наткнулись на убитых Стражей, до Дайлена начало доходить, в какую ситуацию они влипли. На них напали порождения, целая армия, и жизнь самого Дайлена могла оборваться в любую минуту! Наконец-то стало по-настоящему страшно. Создатель, помоги им.</p><p>Неподалеку что-то громыхнуло, а следом раздался человеческий крик. Затем послышался чей-то знакомый голос:</p><p>- Эй, есть здесь кто? Помогите, кто-нибудь!</p><p>Дайлен еще не настолько хорошо знал Стражей, чтобы определить, чей это голос. Элисса впереди них остановилась, не уверенная в том, что делать дальше.</p><p>- Там кто-то есть, - тихо сказала Нерия.</p><p>- Он не жилец, - ответил ей эльф.</p><p>- Но пока он еще жив!</p><p>Дайлен не успел ее поймать, Нерия побежала на голос. Недолго думая, за ней побежала Элисса, и он, а затем и остальные, присоединились.</p><p>- Это Алистер! - крикнула Нерия и скрылась за поворотом, а затем где-то совсем рядом раздалось рычание.</p><p>- Порождения! - Элисса снова остановилась, но Дайлен не сбавил шага.</p><p>Нужно было добраться до Нерии!</p><p>Он пришел в тот момент, когда она поднимала тяжелый стеллаж с груди Алистера. Тот неуклюже выползал, и Дайлен подхватил его за подмышки.</p><p>- Оттолкнись ногами, - попросил он и потянул Алистера на себя.</p><p>Зачем вообще в коридоре поставили какие-то стеллажи? Совсем рядом раздался пронзительный, закладывающий уши крик.</p><p>- Уходим, - скомандовал Алистер, и они побежали в сторону оставшейся группы.</p><p>- Дай… - позвала Нерия, а затем громко закричала.</p><p>Дайлен обернулся и не сразу понял, что произошло. Из ее плеча торчал не то бивень, не то клык. Позади стояла высокая уродливая фигура.</p><p>- Дай… - еще раз позвала Нерия.</p><p>Она шумно и быстро дышала, а в глазах отражалось столько испуга. Затем она посмотрела на свое плечо и поджала губы.</p><p>- Дайлен…</p><p>Все происходило так медленно. Дайлен не мог отвести от Нерии глаз: вот фигура позади попыталась достать свое орудие из раны, вот тело Нерии подалось по инерции назад. Мир сосредоточился на этой ране - даже окружающие звуки притихли.</p><p>- Это крикун, - сказал Алистер и прострелил чудовищу череп.</p><p>От короткой автоматной очереди звуки вернулись на место - снова раздавались рычания, крики, отдаленные звуки стрельбы.</p><p>Крикун упал на спину и вытащил из тела Нерии то, чем проткнул ее. Дайлен ожидал, что увидит огромную сквозную дыру, через которую можно будет увидеть, что происходит позади, но там оказалась просто кровавая дырка. Нерия грузно осела на пол, и Дайлен побежал к ней, но не вовремя посмотрел в конец коридора. Простенькая руна паралича, которую Нерия успела наложить, пока Дайлен доставал Алистера из-под стеллажа, сработала и поймала в свою ловушку первую волну порождений. Следом, прямо по телам парализованных собратьев уже ломились новые твари.</p><p>- Пора валить, - предложил Алистер.</p><p>Нерия тоже посмотрела назад и всхлипнула от ужаса. Ей помогли подняться, но Нерия завыла и снова упала - первые лучники сумели пробиться через оцепеневших собратьев. Одна из стрел пробила ей ногу. Дайлен потянул ее на себя, но она растянулась на полу. Они пригнулись, чтобы в них тоже не попали:</p><p>- Нерия, идем!</p><p>- Я не могу...</p><p>- Нерия!</p><p>Она резко махнула посохом, и его вместе с Алистером оттолкнуло в конец коридора. Дайлен уперся во что-то мягкое, чьи-то руки перехватили его за пояс и потянули назад. Нерия развернулась к бегущим порождениям и наколдовала еще одну руну паралича, а за ней еще и еще, превращая врагов в копошащуюся визжащую мешанину из тел, без угрызений совести лезущую по своим же. Она обернулась и, посмотрев прямо на Дайлена, безнадежно улыбнулась.</p><p>- Уходите, - потребовала она и оттолкнула врагов руной.</p><p>Другим не потребовалось говорить дважды, но Дайлен отказывался даже и думать об этом. Это же Нерия, ее нельзя бросать! Они не посмеют! Он не посмеет!</p><p>- Да отпустите же меня! - закричал он, но получил крепкую пощечину.</p><p>- Замолчи! Как бы ты ее вытащил?</p><p>Он мог наколдовать бурю! Или заморозить врагов! И они бы потом тащили ее, как сейчас тащили Дайлена. Позади раздался громкий вопль Нерии. Дайлен задергался и попытался вернуться. Они еще могут… могут ее спасти!</p><p>Вопль резко оборвался. Все стихло.</p><p>- Быстрее, - нервно скомандовала Элисса.</p><p>Им надо было добраться до гаражей и сесть в машину, ключи от которой Дункан вручил им перед уходом. Как, интересно, им действовать дальше? Отъехать и ждать, пока не станет ясно, выживут остальные или нет? Какой бред. Или что делать? Дайлен почти не запомнил, как они добрались до машины и залезли в нее, очнувшись только, когда незнакомая эльфийка тронулась с места. Эта машина была полностью крытой и достаточно вместительной, чтобы в нее влезли все семеро. Дайлен видел такие в кино, обычно в них похищали людей или использовали для прослушки.</p><p>Фургон трясло, и Дайлен старался не смотреть, что происходит снаружи, прижавшись в углу к дверце. Фарен орал, чтобы эльфийка не зажмуривалась или отдала ему управление, в ответ она посоветовала ему подрасти хоть на полметра.</p><p>- Сантиметры ничего не решают! - обиженно крикнул он.</p><p>- Малыш, тебя жестоко обманули!</p><p>- Малыши, снимите комнату, когда мы отъедем, а? - предложила Элисса, и оба утихли.</p><p>Да как они могли шутить в такой момент? Особенно когда они все бросили Нерию! И Дункана. И остальных. Но Нерия! Они могли ее спасти! Наверняка могли!</p><p>Он тихонько шмыгнул носом, но сидевшая рядом Элисса услышала. </p><p>- Не реви, - строго сказала она. - Мы не можем реветь.</p><p>Нашлась, командирша.</p><p>- Можем зато оставлять товарищей, - зло бросил он.</p><p>Элисса промолчала, а Середа напротив виновато отвела глаза. Машину перестало трясти, и Фарен довольно выругался:</p><p>- Что, получили?! Нечего путаться под колесами!</p><p>Эльфийка все это время ехала прямо по порождениями тьмы? Не удивительно, что их так трясло. Они вырулили за пределы боя, и, наверное, если распахнуть задние двери, можно было увидеть, как их пытается преследовать целая толпа врагов. Дайлен смотреть не хотел. Где-то там позади лежала Нерия. </p><p>- Руль держи! - опять заорал Фарен. </p><p>Земля под ними загудела, как будто неподалеку что-то рухнуло.</p><p>- Что ты делаешь?! О, нет, женщина, не вздумай, только не это!</p><p>- Завали, мудак, я прорвусь!</p><p>- Дура, угробишь нас!</p><p>- Да что вы все… - возмутился даже Алистер и полез к ним вперед, чтобы затем заорать: - Да вы с ума сошли!</p><p>В этот момент Дайлен почувствовал, как они во что-то врезаются. Алистера откинуло назад, но он удачно приземлился на молчаливого эльфа. Фургон, вопреки ожиданиям, остался целым, а не расплющился всмятку вместе со своими пассажирами.</p><p>Эльфийка завизжала от восторга.</p><p>- Больная, ты протаранила крыло Архидемона!</p><p>- Пусть теперь попробует полетать, урод!</p><p>Позади них Архидемон громко зарычал, будто бы кого-то призывая. Эльфийка вжала педаль газа в пол и рычание осталось позади, становясь все дальше и дальше</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они не останавливалась до тех пор, пока не кончился бензин, и только тогда позволили себе выдохнуть. Противное чувство приближающейся угрозы уже давно пропало, но пережитая ночь никак не желала укладываться в голове. Теперь они сидели всемером в фургоне и ожидающе смотрели друг на друга.</p><p>Нужно было… что-то делать. Что-то решать.</p><p>- Итак… - неуверенно начала Элисса. - Нам надо разобраться, - она цокнула языком и посмотрела на Алистера. - Что дальше?</p><p>- На меня не смотрите, я тоже новичок, - Алистер выставил перед собой руки.</p><p>Элисса хотела что-то сказать, но осеклась и оставила это без комментария.</p><p>- Ладно, - продолжила она после паузы. - Предложения? - она обвела их взглядом.</p><p>- Ну не мир же спасать, - фыркнул молчаливый эльф.</p><p>За все это время он сидел так тихо, что Дайлен почти забыл про него.</p><p>- А с какой бы радости нет? Боишься яйца потерять, а… - она чуть заломила брови и немного приподняла голову.</p><p>- Терон. Терон Махариэль, - соизволил представиться эльф, но сделал это так надменно, что Дайлену стало не по себе.</p><p>Не хватало, чтобы они перессорились. Элисса, правда, не казалась впечатленной.</p><p>- Элисса. Элисса Кусланд, - ответила она ему в тон.</p><p>- Погоди, из тех Кусландов? - переспросила Середа. - Вас же...</p><p>- Я с братом выжила, - Элисса остановила ее. </p><p>- Что за знаменитости? - озвучила общий вопрос эльфийка.</p><p>- Дальние родственники короля Мэрика, - пояснила Середа. - В случае смерти всех Тейринов править стали бы Кусланды.</p><p>- Ух ты, подруга, с тобой надо дружить, - эльфийка засмеялась своей шутке.</p><p>Дайлен не хотел шутить, но невольно слушал весь разговор.</p><p>- Как мило, - Терон скривился и наконец засобирался.</p><p>- Эй, а ты-то куда? Мы ж еще не взялись за руки и не спели песню дружбы!</p><p>- Вот и пой со своими шемленами, а я в это ввязываться не собираюсь.</p><p>- Ооо! - эльфийка приосанилась и хлопнула себя по коленям. - Шемлены! Да у нас тут блаженный завелся! Ну давай, удачи тебе там в поиске Арлатана и эльфийской мудрости.</p><p>- Стерва, - фыркнул Терон и потянулся к лежащему в общей куче оружию, но Элисса дала ему по рукам.</p><p>- Нет, дорогой, нам оно пригодится больше.</p><p>Терон зло посмотрел на нее, с несколько секунд, а затем сплюнул и вылез из машины без оружия.</p><p>- Да пошли вы.</p><p>Эльфийка на прощание показала ему средний палец. Фарен подвинулся, чтобы они замкнули круг, и теперь их оставалось шестеро.</p><p>- Может, зря мы так? - неуверенно спросил Алистер, но эльфийка отмахнулась.</p><p>- Этим фанатикам бесполезно говорить, что мир изменился. Видишь дискриминацию эльфов? Потому что ее уже давно нет, но такие обиженные уроды до сих пор недовольны, будто бы это лично им не давали землю или запирали в эльфинажах. Я, кстати, Каллиан. Ладно, Каллиан Табрис, а то как-то не пафосно будет. Давайте уж знакомиться, а то мы тут застряли походу.</p><p>Элисса усмехнулась и прислонилась к стене машины. Дружелюбность Каллиан заставила Дайлена нахмуриться. Нерия тоже была дружелюбная, и что? Где она теперь?</p><p>- Середа Эдукан, если еще кто не в курсе, - раздался голос сбоку. - Думала в Стражах спокойно будет, а тут дерьмище.</p><p>- Ну хоть Хартия не тронет, - Фарен пожал плечами.</p><p>Общительного Фарена, кажется, уже все знали.</p><p>- Надо добраться до Денерима и сообщить о Море, - предложил Алистер. - Или хотя бы до ближайшего полицейского участка.</p><p>- Ага, и куда нас пошлют с такими шутками? - Элисса пожала плечами. - Хотя, пока Архидемон со своим крылом доковыляет… Как ты вообще решилась?</p><p>- О, клевые тачки - моя специализация, - Каллиан самодовольно ухмыльнулась. - Крыло-то пробить несложно, даже нос у этой красавицы не всмятку, - она ласково погладила бок машины, - Жалко будет бросать такую.</p><p>- Я понятия не имею, как ее тащить до заправки, - призналась Элисса. - Тут помож… Слушай, чудо, - она развернулась к Дайлену. - Я прекрасно понимаю, как тяжело терять близких, но, может, подключишься к обсуждению?</p><p>Дайлен вскинулся и смутился осуждению в ее глазах. Она была права, у них не было времени жалеть себя, но…</p><p>- Я Дайлен, - тихо пробубнил он, но никто не стал просить, чтобы он говорил громче, и ему стало стыдно еще сильнее. - Я из Круга, поэтому…</p><p>Поэтому он такой неумеха, который ничего не знает. Историю эльфов, вот, читал как-то, но позабыл. И совсем не знал, что остались эльфы, которые обвиняли современных людей в том, что их предков угнетали. Их-то самих никто не угнетал. Почему вон, маги не бунтуют? Технически, они единственные, кто не считается в Ферелдене полноценными гражданами.</p><p>- Ну, круто, - прокомментировала Каллиан, когда стало понятно, что он продолжать не будет.</p><p>- Да ладно, оставьте его, - попросил Фарен. - Нерия и правда была классной.</p><p>- Если мы не хотим закончить, как она, - на этом Дайлен не выдержал и осуждающе посмотрел на Элиссу, но та сделала вид, что не замечает его, - то нам нужно двигаться.</p><p>- Вообще, можно позвонить на сайт приемной короля, - предложила Середа и вынула из кармана телефон. - Проклятье, разрядился! - она закрутила головой и полезла в кабину водителя. - Ну и развалина, даже места для зарядки нет!</p><p>- Не обижай Красавицу! - отозвалась Каллиан.</p><p>Пока они спорили, Алистер вышел из машины. Дайлен не знал, зачем, но он вернулся через несколько минут, сказал, что знает места, и предложил дотолкать машину, поскольку где-то впереди должна быть заправка.</p><p>- И как мы эту лошадь дотолкаем? - уточнила Элисса под разочарованное “нууу” Каллиан.</p><p>Их было шестеро, но толкать почти километр целый фургон никому не хотелось. Середа порылась в вещах и нашла огромную красную канистру.</p><p>- Так может просто кто-то сходит за бензином?</p><p>Вызвалась сама Середа. Алистер должен был стать ее проводником. Вместе с ними Элисса буквально выпихнула Дайлена.</p><p>- Иди там, посвети своим посохом, если не отдадут бензин добром, - и осталась вместе с Каллиан и Фареном.</p><p>Они бы могли просто прийти и попросить заправить бензобак бесплатно. Дункан так делал, еще когда вез их в Пик Солдата; но сейчас ни у кого - даже у Алистера - не было с собой удостоверения Серого Стража. Все, чем они могли подтвердить свою принадлежность к Ордену - это форменные штаны с синими вставками, которые Алистер надел на время праздника. Скорее всего, их на той заправке пошлют куда подальше, еще и полицию вызовут, хотя бравые ребята со значками и пистолетами пришлись бы как нельзя кстати.</p><p>Их путешествие затянулось. Дайлен привык к длинным прогулкам в Круге, Алистер, должно быть, успел натренироваться, а вот Середа быстро устала.</p><p>- Создатель, хочу просто лежать и смотреть, как ходят другие, - пожаловалась она.</p><p>- Сейчас бы лошадь, да? - вспомнил Дайлен недавний разговор.</p><p>- Я согласна даже на лошадь.</p><p>Алистер не стал спрашивать, наверное, понял, что они говорят о чем-то своем.</p><p>Чем ближе они подходили, тем сильнее нарастало беспокойство - порождения были здесь!</p><p>- Да твою мать, - вздохнула Середа.</p><p>- Как они нас опередили? - не понял Дайлен.</p><p>- Может, другая группа?</p><p>Сложно было понять откуда здесь порождения тьмы. Вокруг дороги рос высокий лес и далеко сквозь него рассмотреть что-либо не получалось. Может быть, и правда их встреча - случайность? Но две встречи с порождениями за одну ночь…</p><p>Если на заправке хозяйничали порождения тьмы, то они могли вляпаться в серьезные неприятности. Но поворачивать назад и возвращаться ни с чем, еще и уставшими? Было неловко, в первую очередь почему-то перед Элиссой.</p><p>- Давайте хотя бы проверим? Если их много, уйдем.</p><p>Дункан успел вооружить весь их отряд стандартными пистолетами-пулеметами МР5, но непривычный к огнестрелу Дайлен взял только посох. Лириумные зелья остались в машине, он о них даже не вспомнил. А зачем они ему? В Круге всегда было безопасно, а лириум, в силу своей редкости, просто так не выдавался.</p><p>- Готовы? - бодро спросил Алистер, когда заправка показалась из-за деревьев.</p><p>Середа раздраженно зашикала.</p><p>- Какое готовы, я даже стрелять не умею! Думала, потом научусь.</p><p>Алистер поперхнулся:</p><p>- А зачем тогда…</p><p>- Телефон зарядить. А это, - она потрясла оружием, - мне Элисса дала. Ну что ты так на меня смотришь?</p><p>- Так, ладно, - Алистер почесал затылок и задумался. - Ты тоже, да? Тогда идите-ка сюда, - он быстро оглянулся и повел их вглубь леса.</p><p>Затем он отдал Дайлену свое оружие и встал за Середой, наклонившись.</p><p>- Расслабь руки, - попросил он, когда Середа непонятливо покосилась на него. - Смотри, упри приклад в плечо. Вот сюда, где мягко, - он поднялся и проверил, как делает Дайлен. - Подальше от ключицы. Вот здесь меняются режимы на одиночный и очередь. Поняли? Так, - он снова вернулся за спину к Середе. - А теперь попробуйте одиночными.</p><p>Раздались два выстрела. Алистер подхватил не удержавшую с непривычки равновесие Середу. Дайлен сам догадался напрячь ноги. Он старался целиться в дерево, но не попал.</p><p>- Уоу, - потрясенно выдохнула Середа.</p><p>Дайлен тоже не мог описать появившееся чувство. Ему вроде как понравилось, и это было что-то новое, а еще было немного волнительно, и с небольшим чувством восторга.</p><p>- Отлично! - похвалил их Алистер. - А теперь, ты - прячься, - он указал на Середу, - а ты - отдай оружие, - это обратились уже к Дайлену.</p><p>- Эй, а как же…</p><p>- А сразу в цель попадешь?</p><p>С этим спорить никто не стал. Толпа порождений вырвалась из магазина, и Дайлен, спрятавшись за деревом, насчитал чуть больше десятка. Повезло. Алистер быстро с ними расправится. Он как раз сделал пару шагов вперед, чтобы прицелиться, но неожиданно Середа кинулась к нему и дернула за край майки.</p><p>- Стой! - отчаянно зашептала она. - Проклятье, мы тупые! Это же заправка!</p><p>- И?</p><p>- А если ты колонки заденешь?</p><p>- Вот же… - Алистер хлопнул себя по лбу и быстро повернулся к порождениям.</p><p>Тех, кажется, привлек шум, который сотворила Середа. Проклятье, и ведь она была права! Если стрелять по заправке, то ни бензина, ни розеток им не видать. И что же им делать? Дайлен покрепче сжал рукоять своего посоха. Как же так вышло, что они даже не подумали об этом?</p><p>- Дайлен! - оклик Середы вырвал его из оцепенения. - Ты же ледяной маг!</p><p>- И что мне их, заморозить? - возмутился он и чуть не стукнул себя посохом.</p><p>Да, точно. Именно так он, вообще-то, и может поступить. Взять и заморозить всех порождений, вот только что дальше? Лед не остановит их надолго, если только кто-то не избавится от порождений до того.</p><p>- Давайте за мной. Я заморожу, а вы стреляете прямо по ним.</p><p>Он не думал, согласятся ли с ним или нет, времени не оставалось. Дайлен выбежал  из леса и, сконцентрировав магию, с силой ударил посохом перед собой по земле. Привычный ледяной ветер вырвался из навершия посоха и до ледяной корки проморозил перед собой все на добрые пять метров, в том числе и порождений, которые устремились к нему. С досадой он отметил, что под действие заклинания попали не все, и быстро сосредоточился на тех, кто еще двигался. Позади него раздались первые выстрелы - Алистер с точностью и быстротой расправлялся с замороженными врагами. </p><p>- Идем внутрь, - предложил он, когда все закончилось.</p><p>Середа что-то невнятно проворчала, расстроенная, что ей не дали пострелять, и ушла в магазин.</p><p>- Ты крут, - похвалил Алистер Дайлена, чем смутил его.</p><p>Да, он справился, но… подумаешь, магия. Это все, что он мог.</p><p>Продавец лежал за прилавком, его голову раздробили чем-то тяжелым. Весь магазин разгромили. Середа с победным возгласом поставила телефон на зарядку, и Дайлен подумал о том, что наконец-то ее пристрастие к телефону пошло на пользу. Может, и ему стоило купить себе телефон? Их сейчас мог спасти буквально один звонок. Алистер наполнил канистру, но никакой радости от бесплатного бензина никто не испытывал. Находиться здесь было тяжело, особенно потому что они ничего не могли сделать с телом продавца.</p><p>- Надо… может, у него был телефон? - предложил Дайлен.</p><p>- ...не хочу трогать его, - признался Алистер. - Неправильно это как-то.</p><p>Дайлен хотел бы с ним согласиться, но подумал, что Мор немного важнее комфорта мертвого человека. Он передернулся и, стараясь поменьше касаться тела, обыскал карманы.</p><p>- Нашел! Проклятье! - экран у телефона оказался разбит.</p><p>- Не везет нам, - Алистер вздохнул, но потом ободряюще улыбнулся.</p><p>Пока телефон Середы заряжался, они успели немного привести себя в порядок: умылись в местной уборной, немного обчистили магазин. Середа, не глядя, сунула им в руки по шоколадному батончику и ушла в телефон.</p><p>Она позвонила в 911, но диспетчер сначала не поняла, о чем идет речь, а затем сказала, что за шутки можно понести уголовную ответственность и отсоединилась.</p><p>- Ну здорово. Запощу у себя пост, раз ни до кого не дозвониться. А там пусть меня хватает любая интернет-полиция.</p><p>Алистер усмехнулся и пошутил, что им сейчас подойдет любая полиция. Он сказал что-то еще, но Дайлен так сосредоточился на вкусе батончика, что прослушал, о чем они говорили. Создатель, он уже несколько лет не ел шоколада и почти забыл, как это восхитительно.</p><p>- Дай, ты слышишь? Ты чего? - Середа потрясла его за плечо и вернула в реальность.</p><p>Дайлен покраснел и быстро вынул батончик изо рта. Точно, люди вне Круга же наверняка могли купить себе все, что хотят, в любое время. Это у них нормативы и точно подсчитанное количество еды и калорий на каждого человека.</p><p>- Извини, все в порядке.</p><p>Середа даже отвлеклась от телефона, и теперь на Дайлена ожидающе уставились две пары глаз. Ну, как объяснить, что он им не ровня?</p><p>- Маги в Круге живут за счет налогов обычных граждан, поэтому мы не можем в любой момент взять все, что хотим, - Середа с такой жалостью на него посмотрела, что он почувствовал себя еще более нелепо. - Я просто давно не… ну… понимаете…</p><p>И говорить-то о такой мелочи было стыдно, но его, кажется поняли.</p><p>- Как-то хреново быть магом, - вынесла свой вердикт Середа.</p><p>- Маги опасные, - медленно произнес Алистер, но получил в ответ осуждающий взгляд Середы.</p><p>- Ты серьезно? И для кого Дай опасен, для шоколадных батончиков?</p><p>Алистер нахмурился и недовольно посмотрел на нее. В ответ она пожала плечами и развела руки в стороны, а затем оба неожиданно засмеялись. Как же это было глупо. У них тут Мор, все убиты, а они смеются из-за того, что Дайлен давно не ел шоколада. Алистер хлопнул его по плечу и отдал свой батончик.</p><p>- Спасибо, - Дайлен и сам не сдержал смущенной улыбки.</p><p>Поддержка другого человека, не имевшего отношения к Кругу, оказалась неожиданно приятной и очень важной.</p><p>Они ушли, когда Середа дописала пост о Море и записала на руке номер приемной короля. Телефон зарядился лишь наполовину, но этого должно было хватить, чтобы дозвониться. Они поспешили обратно, договорившись, что зайдут сюда еще раз, когда будут уже на колесах. Остальные ведь тоже проголодались, верно?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда они уходили солнце высоко стояло над их головами. Сейчас понемногу начинало темнеть. На подходе к фургону первым насторожился Алистер:</p><p>- Там кровь.</p><p>Дайлен пригляделся и тоже заметил лужи крови. Оружие нападавшие не тронули, весь их скудный запас лежал на месте. Зато пропали лириумные настойки.</p><p>- Звони, - потребовал Алистер у Середы, и та послушно уткнулась в телефон.</p><p>Дайлен осмотрелся вокруг. Кто-то стрелял, рядом он увидел несколько гильз от патронов. Он отошел чуть подальше и тогда стало ясно, что дорожка из кровавых пятен уходит в лес. Тогда он толкнул Алистера плечом и указал на нее. Тот неуверенно помялся.</p><p>- Думаешь, мы найдем что-то лесу? Я не следопыт, лучше дождаться помощи.</p><p>- Но мы не можем их бросить! - возмутился Дайлен. - А что если они за это время истекут кровью и умрут?</p><p>Алистер поупрямился еще немного, но к волнению за друзей присоединилась Середа, и тогда он сдался. Идти пришлось медленно - таких явных следов, как на асфальте, уже не было, и они присматривались к каждому подозрительному пятну или поломанной ветке. Именно это и помогло Дайлену вовремя заметить знакомые бледные очертания.</p><p>- Стойте, - понизил он голос и указал на землю. - Руна паралича.</p><p>В их группе больше не было магов. Значит, Элиссу, Фарена и Каллиан похитили… маги-отступники? Но зачем? Теперь они шли еще осторожней. Как так вышло, что здесь оказались маги? Или один маг? Сколько же их здесь, если они справились с тремя взрослыми людьми?</p><p>- Белен! - воскликнула позади них Середа, и мужчины остановились, - Слава Создателю, что я до теб… Так, а ну выключи урода и послушай меня, мне нужна твоя помощь. В смысле “с чего”? Вообще-то, я твоя сестра! Да плевать я хотела на бизнес, Белен, я стала Серым Стражем. Да вот, представь себе! Ты можешь наконец меня выслушать? Чт… в смысл… проклятье, Белен! - она затрясла телефон, а затем крикнула прямо в динамик. - Урод!</p><p>- Брат? - уточнил Дайлен.</p><p>Он помнил, что у нее их было двое.</p><p>- Ага. Меня послали в приемной, и я подумала, что брат может помочь, собрать людей для него не проблема. А этот козел поздравил, пожелал удачи и сказал, что у него дела.</p><p>Кажется, Дайлен начал понимать, почему она сбежала из дома.</p><p>- А что с приемной?</p><p>- Как и в 911, сказали что шутников не любят. И что теперь делать? Идти обивать пороги дворца? - она тяжело вздохнула и села на поваленное бревно.</p><p>Дайлен и Алистер последовали ее примеру. Надо было придумать новый план, пока не разрядился телефон. И постараться найти остальных.</p><p>- Ладно… - неуверенно начал Алистер. - У меня есть идея, но пообещайте, что никому не расскажете, - он дождался, когда оба кивнут. - Звони еще раз, а потом дай мне трубку.</p><p>Пока Середа снова пыталась дозвониться, они отправились дальше. Следов стало меньше, и они замедлились.</p><p>- Кровь вся вытекла, - нервно пошутил Дайлен и получил в ответ не менее нервный смешок. - Ты до этого когда-нибудь дрался с кем-то?</p><p>Алистер кивнул и немного погодя пояснил:</p><p>- Один раз меня брали на охоту за порождениями. Ну и раньше пару раз… до вступления в Стражи, - добавил он, покосившись на Середу.</p><p>В глазах Дайлена Алистер совсем не вязался с образом человека с темными тайнами. Может, он хранил какую-то темную историю про магов? Он же считал их опасными? Или его слова про них - это всего лишь издержки общей политики? В магазине был доброжелателен.</p><p>- Только не бросайте трубку! - послышался позади взволнованный голос, и Середа сунула телефон Алистеру.</p><p>Прежде чем начать разговор, он прокашлялся, сделал глубокий вдох и сдвинул грозно брови, будто бы его могли увидеть. Все равно вышло больше неуверенно, чем сурово.</p><p>- Эээ, день добрый. Это Алистер Тейрин. Какой? А вы сбегайте к начальству и спросите, если не знаете. Подумайте сами, минутка позора, если я вру, или премия по моему спасению? Так вот, пожалуйста, пусть до отца, Кайлана или хотя бы генерала Логейна донесут, что к Пику Солдата нужно отправить армию, у нас начался Мор, а все оставшиеся в живых Серые Стражи сейчас со мной. Нас найдут недалеко от ближайшей заправки, и, пожалуйста, побыстрее, или ваше увольнение будет самой малой из проблем, которые нам, точнее, живым вам, придется разгребать.</p><p>- Телефон пусть запишут и перезвонят, - догадалась добавить Середа.</p><p>- Запишите этот телефон. Девушка, нам некогда, мы тут выжить пытаемся, - он закатил глаза и продиктовал подсказанный номер. - Отлично. Теперь наша жизнь в ваших руках.</p><p>Алистер выключил телефон и передал Середе, быстро спрятавшей его в карман. Наступила долгая пауза.</p><p>Дайлен знал, что у короля был сын Кайлан. Но второй? Судя по разговору, о его существовании вообще никто не знал. Середа подозрительно щурилась, и никто не мог сообразить, что сказать. Вот так сидишь в машине, знакомишься, а самый открытый и понятный член команды оказывается самой темной лошадкой.</p><p>- Ты - Тейрин, - Середа все же попробовала начать.</p><p>- Наполовину, да, по отцу, - он нервно засмеялся и знакомым жестом почесал затылок.</p><p>Дайлен не сразу смог понять, что во всем этом было не так. </p><p>Что Алистер молчал? Нет, наверное это было логично, Дайлен же тоже не рассказывал, что он из тех самых киркволльских Амеллов. Родства с ними он совсем не чувствовал.<br/>
Или что второй сын короля вместо уютного дворца выживает посреди леса?</p><p>- А что, у короля нет своего телефона? - этим вопросом Середа направила его мысли в нужное русло.</p><p>Точно! Вот что было не так! Почему Алистер не позвонил отцу или кому-то из его приближенных, если он… ох, так ведь Алистер, оказывается, принц.</p><p>- Есть, но не должен же я помнить все номера наизусть! - оправдание выглядело и убедительно, и нет одновременно.</p><p>Создатель, они могли сэкономить кучу времени, если бы Алистер помнил хоть чей-то телефон. Да уж, такое в книги по истории не впишут.</p><p>- Давайте лучше найдем остальных… - Алистер отвел глаза в сторону.</p><p>Они ведь могли бы тогда сразу дозвониться до помощи, а не звонить в 911. Хотя взял бы король телефон, если бы ему позвонили с незнакомого номера?</p><p>Они обошли очередную растяжку и чуть не наступили в руну паралича. По количеству ловушек Дайлен понял, что здесь далеко не один маг.</p><p>Вдалеке послышалась музыка, и они пошли на шум, пока за деревьями не стало видно одинокого дома.</p><p>- Давайте назад, - заныла Середа. - Знаю я эти хижины в лесу, сейчас вылезет какой-нибудь урод с бензопилой или целая орава мутантов.</p><p>- Или семья разумных гулей, - непонятно пошутил Алистер.</p><p>Место и правда не внушало доверия. Дом выглядел неопрятно. Выцветшие от времени стены следовало хотя бы перекрасить, но бодрая музыка из глубины дома немного выбивалась из мрачной обстановки.</p><p>- Смотрите! - Середа зажала рот ладонями, а затем ткнула пальцем в сторону. - Извините, я… - она быстро подалась назад.</p><p>Ее вырвало. Дайлен поморщился и тоже посмотрел в том направлении, куда она указывала, а затем почувствовал, как тошнит его самого. </p><p>Неподалеку кто-то натыкал в землю колья, и почти на каждом висела чья-то голова. С самой новой до сих пор стекала кровь. Только не… Создатель, только бы это не оказался кто-то из его похищенных друзей! Дайлен вгляделся в черты лица и чуть не заорал, когда под боком зазвонил телефон вернувшейся Середы. Она подалась назад и судорожно достала его из кармана, чтобы выключить звук, а затем кинула в руки Алистеру.</p><p>- Да? - он ответил почти шепотом, но немного повысил голос. - Привет, пап, да, я.</p><p>На той стороне кто-то орал. Алистер виновато молчал и осматривался вокруг, на случай, если их кто-то услышал. Наконец крики стихли.</p><p>- Да, правда, - продолжил Алистер. - Ночью на Пик Солдата напали. Я не знаю, кто еще выжил, Дункан сказал предупредить тебя. Нет, не знаю.</p><p>Пока он тихо переговаривался с отцом, Дайлен, в ожидании, снова обратил свое внимание на головы.</p><p>- Это Махариэль, - шепнула Середа.</p><p>Голос у нее сильно дрожал. Кто бы ни были эти маги, они отрезали Махариэлю голову и насадили ее на кол. Что же они тогда сделали с остальным телом? Теперь сомнений не оставалось - они попали в логово малефикаров.</p><p>Если Элисса, Каллиан и Фарен были у них, то надо было торопиться, но что делать? Какие силы были у малефикаров? О магии крови Дайлен только знал, что она существует и ее используют жадные маги ради сомнительных привилегий. А потом становятся одержимыми.</p><p>- Алистер, - он шикнул на товарища, когда из-за угла вышли двое незнакомцев. - Заканчивай!</p><p>- Там зарядки мало, - зашептала Середа, - нельзя разъединяться.</p><p>Двое были магами. У человека за спиной висел посох, в то время как его товарищ-эльф шел без оружия. Значило ли это, что он хуже колдовал, и посох принадлежал более умелому? Или как раз наоборот? Кто знает этих магов крови.</p><p>Одно точно, им нельзя было позволить схватить Алистера. Он казался Дайлену немного ценнее остальных, но не потому что был королевской крови, а потому что ради него Нерия пожертвовала своей жизнью. Если его не станет, то получается, что она умерла зря.</p><p>Но если они ввяжутся в бой, то на шум наверняка придет подмога. Середа стреляет так, что под огонь попадут свои же. У него самого запас магии не бесконечен. Да и пока они пробиваются, что помешает малефикарам убить Элиссу, Фарена и Каллиан?<br/>
А что бы сделала Нерия?</p><p>Ах, точно, она уже сделала, и теперь ее труп лежит где-то там, в Пике Солдата.</p><p>Дайлен прикинул. Если он сумеет отвлечь отступников, то остальные дождутся помощи. В том, что он проиграет, Дайлен не сомневался, но он мог потянуть время. Может быть эти отступники испытывают магическую солидарность и не станут убивать его сразу?</p><p>- Идите на заправку, - скомандовал он и достал посох.</p><p>- Ты что удумал? - насторожилась Середа.</p><p>Дайлен уже не слушал. Он выбежал из-за деревьев и нацелился на того, что с посохом. Дайлен надеялся задеть его, но враг ушел из под атаки. Отступники кинулись врассыпную.</p><p>Завязалась потасовка, которая закончилась тем, что Дайлена вдруг перестало слушаться его собственное тело. Он застыл на месте, не в силах пошевелиться и даже повернуть голову. Что произошло?</p><p>- Ну охренеть! И откуда вы все лезете-то? - заорали на него и ткнули посохом в спину.</p><p>Дайлен почувствовал, как наклоняется вперед, а после - падает лицом в грязь.</p><p>- Хион, ну вот зачем? Знаешь, как тяжело его держать, а? Вот ты каждый раз так! Помоги его поднять!</p><p>- Прикажи ему!</p><p>Раздался негромкий шлепок, будто бы кто-то хлопал себя рукой, и Дайлену сказали подняться. К собственному удивлению, тело послушалось приказа и, как в трансе, последовало за магами. Так вот как похитили остальных! Дайлен пытался пошевелиться против воли малефикара, запомнить дорогу, обстановку. Его завели в дом, провели по гостиной на кухню и постучали в запертую дверь. Наверное, это был вход в подвал, Дайлен видел такие планировки в кино.</p><p>Догадка Дайлена подтвердилась, когда им открыли и в проходе появилась женщина. Она деловито посмотрела на Хиона и человека, а затем заметила Дайлена.</p><p>- Еще один?! - зашипела она, и человек развел руками. - Давай его сюда.</p><p>- Он маг, - предупредил Хион.</p><p>Женщина замедлилась. Затем она размотала бинт на руке, открыв перевязанную рану, и движением пальцев вытянула из нее немного крови, тут же растворившейся в воздухе. Он почувствовал, как неведомая сила отпускает его, но тут же снова берет под контроль.</p><p>- Иди за мной, - и вновь тело послушалось чужой команды.</p><p>В подвале ругались. Когда он спустился, то сумел разглядеть почти десяток отступников, при виде него пугающе синхронно замолчавших. Эльфы и люди, они были под стать дому, неаккуратные, в поношенной одежде, кто-то из них был в крови. Это была кровь Терона или всех его друзей? Как Стражи допустили, чтобы неподалеку от них появились малефикары?</p><p>- Эвелина?.. - уточнил кто-то из толпы, и она развела руками.</p><p>- Еще один. </p><p>- Да сколько же их там?!</p><p>Толпа одновременно заговорила, но так громко, что Дайлен мог уловить только отдельные фразы вроде “остальные копают”, “что с этим делать”, "я говорил, надо выключить музыку". Опасные маги крови выглядели как… либо над Дайленом издевались, либо он ничего не понимал. Почему его не убили сразу? О чем они спорят?</p><p>- А может мы с ними поговорим? - кто-то предложил, и маги снова замолчали, уставившись на него.</p><p>- А почему мы не додумались до этого сразу? - прозвучал в тишине самый нелепый в этой ситуации вопрос.</p><p>- Фелл, ты тупой?</p><p>- Не называй меня…</p><p>- Проклятье, он знает, как тебя зовут...</p><p>- Как, если они убиваются? - все опять загомонили и Дайлен потерялся.</p><p>- Тихо! - наконец кто-то прервал эту какофонию.</p><p>Мужчина в годах, худощавый настолько, что глядя на него хотелось неприятно скривиться, растолкал всех и вышел вперед, остановившись перед Дайленом.</p><p>- Сейчас мы тебя отпустим, а ты пообещаешь не орать, хорошо? Кивни, если понял.</p><p>Дайлен бы с радостью и кивнул, и ответил, и сделал все, что ему скажут, но тело до сих пор не слушалось. Эвелина, должно быть, тоже это поняла, поскольку вскинулась и обратилась к мужчине.</p><p>- Хион сказал, он - маг. Не хочу отпускать его без защиты.</p><p>Да что с ними было не так?! Вместо того, чтобы теперь уж точно убить его, они опять начали спорить.</p><p>- Тихо, тихо! Выйдем наружу!</p><p>Его вывели на кухню, посадили на стул и примотали простым канцелярским скотчем. Дайлен, наверное, мог попробовать выбраться при желании, но целая орава малефикаров заполонила всю кухню и обступила Дайлена со всех сторон. Главный кивнул Эвелине, и Дайлен почувствовал, что снова может управлять своим телом.</p><p>- Он не кивнул, - заметил кто-то позади, но на него быстро шикнули.</p><p>Главный выпрямился, принял серьезный вид и, прокашлявшись, начал.</p><p>- Итак, начнем. Как тебя… и отвечай честно, иначе мы с тобой сам знаешь, что сделаем, - он торопливо перебил сам себя, но затем продолжил уже в серьезном тоне. - Итак, как тебя зовут?</p><p>Был ли ему какой-то смысл врать? От его имени ничего бы не изменилось, и поэтому он сказал правду.</p><p>- Дайлен… - жалкую, но правду.</p><p>Он хотел, чтобы вышло как-то более представительно, но был сильно взволнован происходящим. Если бы не кровь, эти люди выглядели бы как обычные сельские жители глубинки.</p><p>- Дайлен кто? - переспросил главный.</p><p>- Дайлен Амелл.</p><p>Он забыл, что вне Круга фамилии являлись важной частью имени. Наверное, если он выживет, к этому стоит  привыкнуть. </p><p>- Хорошо, Дайлен, очень хорошо.</p><p>Главный важно кивнул, и вокруг послышались облегченные выдохи, будто бы они сейчас узнали какой-то вопрос жизни и смерти. Эти ребята определенно были очень странными.</p><p>- Итак, Дайлен, - снова сделал серьезное лицо главный. - Что вы от нас хотите?</p><p>Дайлен внезапно испытал очень сильное желание потереть заболевшие виски. Страх перед малефикарами давно уже пропал, еще там, в подвале. Осталось только непонимание и полное недоумение. Он достаточно долго их задерживает, чтобы Алистер попросил помощи, или недостаточно?</p><p>Он начал рассказ. Начал с того, как Дункан пришел в Круг и забрал их с Нерией, как они стали Серыми Стражами. Вспомнил про Фарена, который должен был находиться где-то здесь, рассказал про резню в Пике Солдата, и, к моменту, когда он дошел до того, что они разделились, отступники разбрелись по кухне, успели выпить вместе с Дайленом чаю, уточнили, будет ли он черничный пирог, и все спрашивали, сочувствовали, волновались вместе с ним. Дайлен так растерялся, что выложил им сразу все, а когда понял, что теперь они знают про Алистера и Середу, чуть не завыл на месте. Какой идиот!</p><p>- Народ, все не так страшно, это не по наши души! - выдохнул главный. - Надо только быстро собирать свое барахло и двигать отсюда.</p><p>Толпа снова загалдела и забегала. Дайлен осторожно наблюдал за тем, как они снуют по дому. И никто не пойдет за теми, кто на заправке? Серьезно? Им наплевать? Но… зачем тогда они убили Терона?</p><p>- Фоллстик, - позвал он главного.</p><p>Он не понимал, как ему относиться к этим людям. Большая их часть всегда была отступниками, кто-то сбежал из Круга. Основали здесь небольшую общину и держались друг за друга, выучили магию крови от демона, который занял тело одного из магов. Если бы Дайлену не указали на него, он бы в жизни не догадался, что этот человек одержим. Просто демон, вместо того, чтобы устраивать беспорядки и стремиться к власти, устроился в смертном мире и предпочел выращивать кабачки на продажу. Это было… совсем не то, чего Дайлен ожидал от группы магов крови. В Круге учили не так.</p><p>- А что произошло… ну, у вас, - после своего рассказа он немного путался в словах и надеялся, что его поймут.</p><p>Фоллстик оказался не дураком и понял. Оказалось, что они встретили Терона, который испугался их и побежал к фургону. Они же испугались, что он их сдаст, и побежали следом, но на дороге уже ждали человек, эльфийка и гном, открывшие огонь при их приближении. Терон зачем-то выскочил вперед, и в него попали свои же, а малефикары, воспользовавшись заминкой, использовали магию крови и отвели всех сюда, чтобы решить, как с ними поступить. У контролирующей их Эвелины не хватило сил, поэтому Терон вырвался и начал атаковать всех без разбора, но споткнулся и упал на схваченный нож.</p><p>Это звучало абсолютно глупо. Хорошо, это была одна из самых тупых вещей, которые Дайлен слышал, потому что такие совпадения случались только в комедиях. Только вот он потерял лучшую подругу, наставника, целый орден возможных товарищей и успел попасть в эпицентр Мора, и меньше всего это напоминало комедию. Голову Терона же насадили на кол, чтобы “не пропадала зря”, еще и крови нацедили. Ну да, маги крови. Комедийные маги крови. Остальных отправили закапывать обезглавленный труп, потому что малефикары запаниковали и не знали, что еще делать. Дайлена привели как раз в тот момент, когда они решали, что дальше.</p><p>- Честное слово, мы не думали… не ожидали… и Мор… Создатель воистину хранит нас! Чудо, что порождения еще не здесь.</p><p>Фоллстик пообещал, что его друзей скоро приведут. Дайлен почему-то поверил. И хоть и понимал, что это неправильно, но надеялся, что эти ребята сбегут до прихода помощи или порождений.</p><p>Они взяли только самое необходимое. Каллиан, Элисса и Фарен на самом деле оказались невредимы, только находились под контролем. Чары пропали, когда малефикары покинули свое жилище, и после, чтобы больше не разминуться, вся четверка Стражей решила остаться в доме и дождаться подкрепления. Да и идти им было некуда, за сегодняшний день они потеряли все, что имели, и совершенно вымотались.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда вечер опустился на землю, Каллиан нашла забытые кем-то сигареты, объявила, что ей нужен перекур. Фарен вышел вместе с ней.</p><p>- Как они сблизились, - заметила Элисса.</p><p>Она  развалилась рядом с Дайленом на диване в гостиной и доедала оставленный малефикарами черничный пирог. На улице стояла глубокая ночь, но, несмотря на более чем сутки бодрствования, никому не спалось.</p><p>- Эй, ты! Сам себе знаешь куда посвети?! - послышался недовольный голос Каллиан, а затем раздался выстрел.</p><p>Разморенному Дайлену потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы осознать происходящее и вместе с Элиссой быстро сползти на пол. Подкрепление короля, мать его, пришло! Вот уж пришло так пришло!</p><p>Когда все стороны разобрались в происходящем, оказалось, что их приняли за магов крови, и если бы Каллиан стояла спокойно, ее бы не убили.</p><p>- Осторожно, я же малефикар! Все гномы - малефикары, вы не знали?! - Фарен орал на всех, кто пытался подойти к ее телу.</p><p>Пришедшая Середа с трудом увела его.</p><p>Алистер тоже был здесь. Он порывисто обнял Дайлена и возмутился его глупому поступку.</p><p>- Все маги так любят геройствовать? - Алистер попытался отчитать его, но вместо этого случайно напомнил о Нерии, воспоминания о которой немного притупились за этот насыщенный день.</p><p>Дайлен засопел ему в шею, но не стал ничего говорить. Алистер ведь хотел как лучше.<br/>Еще сюда прилетел лично генерал Логейн. Он пристально осмотрел каждого, как старый инструктор в комедиях про войну, и точно так же, как зеленые новобранцы не нравились инструктору, так и их маленький отряд не впечатлил генерала.<br/>Дайлену пришлось снова рассказать, как все было. Логейн совсем не располагал к дружеской беседе, поэтому подбирать нужные слова оказалось просто. Вышло, что малефикары всех заколдовали и ушли, без подробностей.</p><p>- Надеюсь, что вы не врете, мистер Амелл. Было бы неприятно узнать, что новоиспеченный Серый Страж помогает магам крови сбежать, верно?</p><p>- Логейн, - предупреждающе позвал Алистер.</p><p>Быть мистером Амеллом, когда к тебе еще и обращаются таким голосом, будто ты сам весь Мор и начал, оказалось неприятно. Спасибо Алистеру за то, что он встал на его защиту. Дайлену показалось, что между ним и Логейном была какая-то напряженность. </p><p>Особенно очевидно это стало, когда они приехали в Денерим и собрали срочный военный совет.</p><p>Их по очереди вызывали и просили рассказать, как все было. Фарен сплюнул в какую-то красивую вазу и назвал это все сраным допросом. Они теряли время. Опросив, их оставили сидеть в ожидании результатов. Через полчаса из-за закрытых дверей вылетел взбешенный Алистер. Таким Дайлен не видел его даже во время атаки на Пик Солдата.</p><p>- Что случилось? - самой спокойной как всегда оставалась Элисса.</p><p>- Они хотят нас раскидать по всему Ферелдену вместо охоты на Архидемона! - воскликнул Алистер.</p><p>Он пнул постамент с той самой вазой, и та с жалобным звоном разбилась.</p><p>- Что бы я ни сделал, все равно буду запасным сыном. Уж лучше бы меня тогда не доставали из под завала.</p><p>- Замолчи, - немедленно потребовал Дайлен, и Алистер смущенно извинился.</p><p>Как бы ни было ему тяжело, Нерия отдала за Алистера жизнь.</p><p>Дворец немного давил на Дайлена. Высокие потолки и длинные коридоры, все такое… стерильное. Страшно касаться. В Круге все было по-домашнему уютно и в то же время серьезно, у Стражей, несмотря на пронизывающее стены чувство долга, в воздухе присутствовало радушное единение. Здесь, несмотря на внешнюю чистоту, Дайлена что-то отталкивало. Как это могло быть?</p><p>Им не дали вернуться в Пик Солдата и похоронить павших товарищей из-за обосновавшихся там порождений тьмы. В СМИ сделали заявление о том, что всем оставшимся в живых Серым Стражам надлежит явиться в Денерим к королю. Почти сразу после этого весь их отряд новичков, как Алистер и говорил, передали под командование генерала Логейна. Их разделили и отправили по разным концам страны, потому что только Стражи могли чувствовать приближение порождений тьмы. Официально такая позиция была только до момента появления Архидемона, но он, как назло, затаился и нигде не появлялся.</p><p>На прощание Середа подарила Дайлену телефон и даже терпеливо объяснила, как он работает. Их общий чат стал для него большим утешением, потому как бойцы на той заставе, куда его направили, относились к Дайлену с опаской, и не привыкшему к такому Дайлену было тяжело.</p><p>Первые дни он чувствовал, как его спину прожигают настороженные взгляды. Середа посоветовала с кем-то подраться и выпить. Алистер напомнил, что лучше не использовать магию. Элисса - что лучше вообще не драться, потому что их на весь Ферелден осталось пятеро. Это было разумно. Как всегда. Позднее в чат добавили еще несколько нашедшихся стражей, но они тем более не могли дать магу дельные советы.</p><p>И все же, главным и самым правильным оказался совет Фарена о том, что после того, как его побьют, не выдавать имен. После того, как тройка крепких ребят подкараулила его в душе, а Дайлен вышел из медчасти и никого не выдал, между ними установился некоторый уважительный нейтралитет. Они, конечно, сознались сами, после того как всех выставили на плацу и пригрозили, что каждый в части получит наказание, но Дайлена больше никто не трогал.</p><p>По сути, задание у Дайлена было простым - ездить по границе, чувствовать порождений и вызывать подмогу. Его предпочитали не использовать в боях, но бросать товарищей по оружию не позволяла совесть. Тяжелее всего давались бои с ограми и эмиссарами. Огры - огромные, рогатые и непрошибаемые, разрывали солдат голыми руками и не боялись мелкого калибра. Эмиссары умели колдовать, и через их щиты могли пробиться только скрытные снайперы, поэтому эмиссаров маг Дайлен всегда старался брать на себя.</p><p>- Они там небось все тропы заняли и теперь лезут, - пошутил кто-то.</p><p>Происходящему не было конца. Порождения все шли и шли, в то время как поток новобранцев становился все меньше. Батальон редел, подкреплений не приходило, остальные писали, что у них такая же проблема. Ферелден проигрывал. Мораль падала и даже бодро отпразднованная Сатиналия не подняла настроения. Бойцы на заставе стали более раздражительными, то тут, то там раздавались шепотки о том, что скоро им всем придет конец. Командование разрешило убивать дезертиров на месте. </p><p>Новый приказ короля в корне поменял ситуацию.</p><p>На поле боя вышли маги. Хотя порождения никак на это не отреагировали, изменения произошли на самой заставе. То ли солдаты привыкли к Дайлену, то ли устали от постоянной борьбы, но появление магов вызвало подъем боевого духа и на какое-то время им удалось отбросить врагов назад. Остальные Стражи говорили, что в их частях происходит нечто похожее. Присланных магов Дайлен смутно припоминал по жизни в Круге, но самое главное, что они тоже были магами, как и он!</p><p>И все же, что-то изменилось. Дайлен смотрел на них, как они осторожничают и осваиваются, привыкают к различиям между привычной жизнью и тем, как дела обстоят здесь, снаружи. Маги тоже отнеслись к нему настороженно - поприветствовали, но как-то… не так. Они уже не ощущались “своими”.</p><p>Он больше скучал по “своим” Серым Стражам, ребятам, которых знал несколько суток и с которыми переписывался уже почти четыре месяца. Проклятье, да он чувствовал больше общего даже с теми Стражами, которые нашлись после объявления короля!</p><p>Некоторые из них пропадали на несколько дней. Дайлен всегда ожидал худшего и, когда Алистер писал, что еще один бедолага “стал героем”, почти не расстраивался. Обиднее всего было за Фарена, чье тело так и не нашли.</p><p>Легкий бриз смерти превратился в злой ветер беды с наступлением морозов. Зима в этом году пришла поздно: обычно первый снег ожидался во время Первопада, а тут он выпал в первых числах Харинга и как всегда неожиданно для метеослужб. Дайлен как раз вернулся с объезда, где их застала непогода, и теперь отогревался под теплым одеялом, досматривая серию Могучих рейнджеров. На экране Рита Репульса опять кинула свое копье в землю, и Дайлен задумался о том, кто же его каждый раз подбирает?</p><p>Сверху выползла строчка с новым сообщением чате:</p><p>- “ОН ЗДЕСЬ!!!”</p><p>Середа почувствовала приближение Архидемона. Стражи в этот же вечер предупредили короля, и тот созвал новый военный совет. Один из Стражей, Риордан, написал, что едет в Денерим, и оставил их ждать вестей.</p><p>Середа написала, что порождений все больше, и создала отдельный чат для них четверых.</p><p>- Пока они там совещаются, нас разнесут. Успокойте меня.</p><p>Они устроили видеозвонок. Дайлен привычно поставил телефон на зарядку - видеосвязь ела много ресурсов.</p><p>- Что там происходит? - спросила Элисса.</p><p>- Я вижу, как они лезут и собираются здесь. Говорят, они прошли мимо Остагара, и начальство верит, что они пройдут мимо нас тоже, но мне что-то смутно верится.</p><p>- Они тоже нас чувствуют, - напомнил Алистер. - Может…</p><p>Повисла недолгая пауза, прежде чем Середа взорвалась возмущением:</p><p>- Алистер, меня надо успокоить, а не довести!</p><p>Дайлен не выдержал, засмеялся, и к его смеху присоединились остальные. Он обожал этих ребят.</p><p>Они говорили. О том, что если Архидемон убьет всех Стражей по одному, то Ван Пис никогда не закончится, потому что автора манги тоже наверняка убьют. Шутили и предлагали Середе отъехать подальше и посмотреть, что будет.</p><p>- Знаете что, я за пивом.</p><p>С Ван Писа они перешли на онгоинг Наруто. Элисса его не смотрела, и им пришлось кидать ей картинки, чтобы она примерно понимала, о чем идет речь. Середа пила и голосовала за то, что Саске и Наруто будут вместе. Алистер поспорил с ней на то, что вместе будут Сакура и Саске, а с Наруто будет Хината. Затем они стали рассуждать, кто же подойдет Гааре и сошлись на том, что Хината и Гаара тоже могли бы стать хорошей парой.</p><p>- Ой, хватит, главное, чтобы не всрали все, как в Бличе с его филлерами, - прервала бурное обсуждение Середа, а затем сказала, что больше не может просто так сидеть.</p><p>Она отключилась и набрала их под утро, сказав, что угнала одну из машин и уехала из своей части, куда глаза глядят, но самым страшным в ее рассказе было то, что она действительно почувствовала перемещение Архидемона. Они шли за Стражами. О своей догадке она написала уже в общем чате. За это Риордан накричал на нее повышенным шрифтом и целый один раз поблагодарил, так как благодаря ее выходке совет быстро закончился.</p><p>План по остановке Мора был настолько не продуман, что мог подействовать. Во-первых, Серые Стражи наконец-то собирались вместе. Пусть на долгие приветствия не было времени, Дайлен испытал душевный подъем.</p><p>- Ты что, подкачался? - заметила Элисса.</p><p>Она выглядела как всегда - серьезной и взрослой. Больше всех изменилась Середа. Вместо телефона в руках она держала большой армейский нож и с интересом рассказывала Алистеру о том, что узнала около двадцати способов его применения в любых ситуациях.</p><p>Нынешний лагерь буквально выстроился вокруг Середы. Армию подтянули к ее местоположению, чтобы Архидемон, чувствуя Стражей, отправился прямо в подготовленную ловушку. Еще Середа предоставила карты местных Глубинных троп, по которым Архидемон передвигался. Все выходы были оцеплены и взяты под наблюдение.</p><p>- Как у тебя сохранились карты? - Дайлен не стал перебарывать любопытство.</p><p>Середа только развела руками и многозначительно улыбнулась.</p><p>- Немного семейных реликвий.</p><p>Больше она не объяснила, и Дайлен с Алистером не поленились воспользоваться помощью Гугла, откуда узнали, что именно короли из рода Эдуканов вывели гномов на поверхность.</p><p>- Гугл познавательный? - подтрунила Элисса.</p><p>Кажется, она все знала с самого начала. Зато теперь становилась понятна маниакальная одержимость братьев Середы властью. Даже если они и были банкирами, глава семьи мог считаться законным королем заброшенных ныне гномьих королевств. У них было какое-то особое название, но снова воспользоваться помощью интернета он не успел - загудела сирена.</p><p>Нападение произошло откуда его не ждали. Земля неподалеку взорвалась, и оттуда на них бросилась целая толпа огров. Первым делом они смели тяжелую технику: танки, машины и только потом принялись за бойцов. Порождения понимали, что танки опасны для их повелителя? В завязавшейся суматохе Дайлен потерял остальных и решил сосредоточиться на самом важном. Сейчас у каждого Серого Стража была одна задача - не выжить, а покончить с Архидемоном.</p><p>Бой затянулся до сумерек. Поначалу Дайлен пытался беречь силы, но затем подключился к обороне. Солдаты тоже пытались защитить его, должно быть, понимали, что только он и еще горстка Стражей может спасти если не их сегодня, то будущее Ферелдена. Это волновало и трогало одновременно. Дайлен хотел спасти как можно больше хороших людей, но чем дальше, тем сильнее становилось понятно - смерть не уйдет, пока не заберет с собой каждого.</p><p>- Где Архидемон? - крикнул Дайлен замеченному неподалеку Серому Стражу.</p><p>- Я не знаю! - крикнул Страж в ответ, и с неба в эту секунду ему в голову прилетела стрела, пробившая череп от макушки до подбородка.</p><p>- Хах, ювелирно, - прокомментировал боец рядом с Дайленом и водрузил на его голову собственную каску. - Бери, не выебывайся. У меня в Тантервале жена скоро родит. Давай ты спасешь ее?</p><p>- Спасибо… - выдавил Дайлен.</p><p>Архидемон появился ближе к рассвету. Летал над полем, размахивал двумя здоровыми крыльями, будто бы никакой фургон его не таранил, мешал снежинкам спокойно падать по заданной траектории. Все было завалено телами порождений и ферелденцев, Дайлен почти выбился из сил, опять израсходовал все запасы магии и перешел на автомат. Они сдерживали врага почти полтора суток, и эта крылатая сволочь не иначе как специально морила их. Дайлен выглянул из укрытия и без энтузиазма отметил новую волну порождений. Впервые в голову ему пришла мысль о том, что Нерии повезло умереть быстро. Их же ждала еще пара часов мучений. Спустя секунду Дайлен заметил, как к нему бежит Середа.</p><p>- Вот ты где, - она торопливо сунула ему в руки бутылек с лириумным зельем. - Пей.</p><p>Взревел мотор. К ним ехала Элисса.</p><p>- Давайте быстрее!</p><p>Они забрались в машину, и Элисса двинулась вдоль линии обороны.</p><p>- Что вы задумали?</p><p>- Мы убьем этого урода.</p><p>Середа вся перемазалась в грязи и черной крови, но ее глаза горели. Сам он выглядел не лучше, а сжимавшая руль Элисса, судя по наспех перевязанной ноге, успела еще и пораниться. Впереди кто-то закричал, и она остановилась. Это оказался Алистер, и Дайлен поблагодарил Создателя за то, что они все еще живы. Они помогли Алистеру закинуть в машину пару РПГ и припасы к ним, а затем Элисса снова дала по газам. Дайлен оценил их план и прикинул свои силы. Нет, для стрельбы по движущейся мишени в движущейся машине он однозначно не годился, поэтому предоставил действовать Середе и Алистеру, вызвавшись только скромно перезаряжать оружие. Затем пришлось поменять тактику - стреляла только Середа. Алистер подавал ей перезаряженный РПГ, а Дайлен создавал бури, мешающие порождениям их увидеть.</p><p>Он использовал окружающий их снег, чтобы тратить меньше магии, но она все равно кончалась. Тогда Дайлен пил зелья и продолжал, пока не закружилась голова. После новой бури он тяжело осел и понял, что практически выбился из сил. Элисса пыталась маневрировать и ехать ровно одновременно. Оставалось надеяться, что в живых осталась хотя бы пара Серых Стражей, потому что им самим оставалось недолго.</p><p>- Ребята, - он позвал своих товарищей, но совершенно не обиделся на то, что никто не обернулся.</p><p>Он потянулся и взял в руки привычный МР5. Снежные бури понемногу оседали.</p><p>- Я рад, что мы познакомились.</p><p>- Только бы потом в новостях написали, что мы герои, а не дебилы, - бросила через плечо Элисса и развернула машину прямо на Архидемона.</p><p>Да уж, было бы неловко.</p><p>Дайлен стрелял не глядя, потому как в любом случае попал бы не в своих. </p><p>Решение Элиссы поехать напрямик оказалось неожиданно правильным, потому как Середа наконец-то прицелилась и попала. Раненный в брюхо Архидемон взревел и камнем упал на землю.</p><p>Он попытался подняться, и Элисса вдавила педаль газа до упора. Счет шел на секунды. Алистер передал Середе РПГ, Дайлен перебрался на переднее сиденье и расстреливал тех порождений, кто пытался встать у них на пути.</p><p>- Элисса, гони! - заорал он, заметив, как к ним бежит огр.</p><p>Середа пустила в него заряд, и его, вместе с несколькими порождениями рядом разнесло на ударной волной в разные стороны. Элисса развернула машину боком, и Середа, закончив перезаряжаться, наставила оружие на Архидемона.</p><p>- Да сдохни уже! - они заорали все вместе, под впечатлением от момента.</p><p>Сердце Дайлена бешено колотилось от адреналина. Неужели сейчас все закончится? Середа выстрелила прямо в открытую пасть заревевшего на них Архидемона. Затем произошло что-то странное. Сначала Середа выронила РПГ и упала без сознания. В то же время вокруг поверженного тела  начала собираться какая-то энергия.</p><p>- Назад! Элисса, назад! - скомандовал Алистер, и Элисса опять разогнала машину.</p><p>От убитого во все стороны пошла волна, от которой пытались спрятаться даже порождения. К машине они больше не проявляли интереса, но их беспорядочное бегство мешало проехать.</p><p>- Не успеем, - сказал Алистер и бросился к Дайлену с Середой.</p><p>Они обняли ее с двух сторон и успели за что-то схватиться. Дайлен видел, как небо и земля меняются местами, чувствовал, как по телу разливается боль, но не разжимал руки, чтобы не выпустить Середу. Затем он потерял сознание.</p><p>Он пришел в себя от ощущения, будто его кто-то тянет, и замычал. Голос не хотел слушаться. Было очень больно дышать, открывать глаза и вообще шевелиться. Его куда-то положили, а затем стало немного легче.</p><p>- Подождите, что с Середой? - голос Элиссы прозвучал совсем рядом.</p><p>Она была жива! Но… что значит “что с Середой”? Дайлен попытался открыть глаза или хотя бы повернуться в сторону Элиссы, но вдруг кто-то закричал, раздались выстрелы, он почувствовал на лице что-то теплое, и на грудь ему зачем-то положили кирпичей, сдавив и так больные ребра. Дайлен снова отключился.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На следующее пробуждение он все еще с трудом мог дышать, но перед глазами больше не стояла красная болезненная пелена. Приветливая медсестра меняла капельницы с эльфийским корнем и на все вопросы заботливо отвечала, что ему нужно отдыхать. Она, конечно, была права, но чем дольше он оставался в неведении насчет судьбы друзей, тем больше росло беспокойство. Так что с Середой? А Элисса? Алистер?! Когда он смог сидеть без головокружения, первым делом он попытался выйти из палаты на поиски друзей. У него была сломана нога и он не мог наклоняться, поэтому, пока он возился, на шум прибежала охрана, и все закончилось уколом успокоительного.</p><p>Это было просто возмутительно. Он имел право знать! Дайлен предпринял еще три безуспешные попытки, после которых врачи сдались. Накачав его успокоительным, они привезли Алистера.<br/>Его перебинтовали не меньше Дайлена: правая нога была в гипсе, как и обе руки. Голову тоже стягивали свежие бинты. Сам Дайлен сломал два ребра, левые ногу и руку, получил сотрясение. От обоих тянулись капельницы с настойкой эльфийского корня. Хороши герои, ничего не скажешь.</p><p>Они же герои? Архидемон ведь умер? Этот вопрос он и задал Риордану, который пришел в палату после того, как их с Алистером поселили вместе.</p><p>- Мы победили, - он кивнул, и у Дайлена отлегло от сердца.</p><p>Не зря страдали. Все закончилось. Он выдохнул и откинулся на подушки. Другой Серый Страж не стал бы врать.</p><p>- А где остальные? - он потер уголки глаз, чтобы прогнать сон.</p><p>- Все здесь, - Риордан ответил так спокойно и уверенно, что смысл фразы дошел до Дайлена не с первого раза.</p><p>Как это все?</p><p>Он нахмурился и выжидающе уставился на собеседника. Нет, как это понимать? Начал говорить, пусть уж говорит все, в пекло это загадки!</p><p>- Где Середа и Элисса? Риордан, где остальные Стражи?</p><p>Риордан неопределенно махнул рукой. </p><p>- Объясни, - потребовал Дайлен.</p><p>От молчания Риордана стало не по себе. Что там, Андрасте за ногу, с его подругами?!</p><p>- Риордан. Не молчи, - он хотел, чтобы голос звучал уверенно, но получилось очень смазано и нервно. - Да скажи уже что-нибудь!</p><p>Он захлебнулся вдохом, когда дернулся и потревожил больные ребра. От крика заворочался Алистер. Он улыбнулся Дайлену сонно, но, заметив его состояние, тут же посерьезнел.</p><p>- Риордан? - Алистер попытался сесть, помогая единственной не сломанной ногой, в постели, сразу как только увидел старшего Стража. - А где остальные?</p><p>- Ну и хлопот вы всем доставили, - Риордан начал издалека, когда две пары глаз выжидающе уставились на него.</p><p>Дайлен был готов наделать еще больше хлопот, лишь бы ему дали увидеть Середу и Элиссу. Риордан же убил все его стремления на корню.</p><p>Их больше не было. Новичков совсем забыли предупредить о том, что после смерти Архидемон вселяется в ближайшее порождение тьмы и так до бесконечности. Именно поэтому справиться с ним могли только Серые Стражи - он переселялся в них, и оба, Страж и Архидемон, умирали. </p><p>- Ты не мог хотя бы в чате написать об этом?! - разъярился Дайлен и снова захрипел от боли.</p><p>У них было четыре месяца ожидания, при желании они могли поделиться хоть всеми знаниями Стражей. И ни одна тварь не сказала!</p><p>- Мы думали, что сможем ударить сами, и просили увести вас с поля боя, - оправдался Риордан. - Я не думал, что останемся только мы.</p><p>- Погоди, а если бы в живых остались только новички, как бы мы потом передали все это другим, если сами ничего не знаем? - встрял в разговор Алистер.</p><p>- Все о Серых Стражах хранилось в Пике Солдата. Даже если бы не выжил никто из нас, орден Стражей бы не погиб.</p><p>- Очень складно, - и ничего из этого не казалось хорошим объяснением того, почему нельзя было просто взять и написать. - Но мы могли хотя бы договориться! Середа даже не знала!</p><p>Никто не знал. Но ведь последний удар мог сделать сам Дайлен! И Середа, Элисса и Алистер были бы живы! Минутку, а что Элисса? Где она?</p><p>- А что Элисса? - нехорошо прищурился Дайлен.</p><p>- Недоразумение, - быстро ответил Риордан.</p><p>Явно быстрее, чем хотел. С Элиссой произошел… несчастный случай. Отделавшись легче остальных благодаря ремню безопасности, она выжила, но была случайно застрелена солдатом, которого застало врасплох одно из еще живых порождений тьмы. Дайлен попытался сопоставить события со своими ощущениями.</p><p>- Погоди-ка. Там было что-то теплое и тяжелое и… - его затошнило.</p><p>Это кровь Элиссы попала ему на лицо, и это ее тело тогда на него упало.</p><p>- Ты же шутишь, да? Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты шутишь! - послышался нервный голос Алистера.</p><p>Создатель, этого не могло быть, пожалуйста, они стольких потеряли и сами остались в живых? Нет-нет, это нечестно и несправедливо, и они же были такие замечательные, лучше всех, и как так получилось, они же достойны того, чтобы жить, так почему же!?</p><p>Возможно он сказал это вслух, потому что Риордан встал с кресла и обнял его. Теперь Дайлен заметил, что у него под курткой перебинтована вся грудь. Стало немного стыдно. Он ведь тоже потерял всех своих друзей. Проклятье, их правда осталось всего трое?</p><p>- Отдыхайте, - сказал Риордан. - Вам нужно восстановиться, а затем мы все вместе поедем в Пик Солдата.</p><p>Как самый здоровый, он взял на себя хлопоты вроде прессы и других обязанностей Серых Стражей. Кроме того, король Мэрик хотел, чтобы последние Стражи устроили новую базу в Денериме.</p><p>Они лежали в больнице им. святой Андрасте в Денериме, самой лучшей, где, как рассказал Алистер, иногда лечился даже его отец. Качество лечения действительно впечатляло. Отличная еда, вежливые и предупредительные медсестры. На них не жалели эльфийского корня, и Дайлен даже боялся прикинуть, сколько за все время, что они тут лежали, сменилось капельниц.</p><p>- Никогда не видел, чтобы одному человеку давали столько эльфийского корня, - признался он Алистеру.</p><p>Эльфийский корень был универсальным лечащим средством, и, несмотря на то, что монополия на поставки принадлежала государству, не возбранялось иметь собственные минимальные запасы. В Круге, помнил Дайлен, располагалась своя теплица с эльфийским корнем и другими растениями. Они трое - Дайлен, Нерия и Йован - терпеть не могли там копаться, хотя это облегчало зависимость от поставок государства.</p><p>Дайлена и Алистера, героев, спасших Ферелден, очень хотели видеть журналисты. Дайлен не считал себя героем, ведь их там было четверо, и победила Архидемона Середа. Алистер сказал, что хоть разок посветить лицом придется, и к его словам присоединился Риордан.</p><p>- Пусть хвалят нас, пока помнят. Кто знает, когда разразится следующий Мор.</p><p>- Пиариться на смерти плохо.</p><p>- А страдать из-за недостатка средств, когда надо спасать живых, еще хуже, - назидательно возразил Риордан. - Так что готовьтесь, как выздоровеете - сразу за работу.</p><p>Оставалось смириться. Дайлен и сам понимал, что сейчас происходит важный этап не только для мира, но и для него самого. Все еще трудно было принять то, что они остались совсем одни, не только в их компании, но и вообще из Серых Стражей. Самым обидным Дайлену казалось то, что они ни с кем не смогли толком попрощаться - несмотря на давно известную опасность, все умерли так внезапно.</p><p>Им разрешили понемногу смотреть новости, но, заскучавшие, они плюнули на рекомендации и сидели, прижавшись друг к другу, вглядываясь в экран телефона Алистера. </p><p>В трендах Ютуба висело видео, снятое одним из солдат во время той битвы. Начиналось оно в тот момент, когда Дайлен уже начал колдовать бури, и порождения отвлеклись, чтобы остановить их. Изредка машина мелькала в кадре, по большей части снимали, как из бури вылетали снаряды, и как Архидемон пытался от них увернуться.</p><p>Видео длилось почти пять минут. Тогда же Дайлену казалось, что прошла вечность, прежде чем они добрались до цели. Кончалось все падением Архидемона, криком “в укрытие, сейчас ебанет”, приближением волны, трясущейся камерой, темнотой, а затем криками радости.</p><p>- Они это сделали! Они сделали это! Мы живы! - кричал автор видео, обнимался с товарищами и показывал, как вокруг все ликуют.</p><p>Ради этого счастья умерли тысячи других людей.</p><p>Затем они решили посмотреть что-то вместе. У Дайлена еще оставались недосмотренные сезоны Могучих рейнджеров, но Алистер их еще не начинал, поэтому они скачали Звездные врата.</p><p>- Всего десять сезонов, два спин-оффа и три фильма. Нам хватит, - решительно сказал Алистер.</p><p>Несколько раз к ним заходил принц Кайлан. Он понравился Дайлену, чем-то они с Алистером были похожи - открытые и приветливые, но, в отличие от Алистера, в Кайлане чувствовалась та дворцовая серьезность. Один раз он заходил со своей женой, Анорой, и Дайлен даже растерялся.</p><p>- Мальчики, вы не могли бы перестать распускать сопли и поговорить о делах? - сразу стало ясно, кто в их семье главный.</p><p>Анора была дочерью генерала Логейна, и Алистер рассказывал, что ее помолвка с Кайланом состоялась, когда они еще только били друг друга лопатками в песочнице. Несмотря на вынужденность брака, они были абсолютно довольны и счастливы. По ним было видно. Кайлан в жене души не чаял. Анора же, несмотря на вечный командный тон, глядела на него так, что Дайлен ни разу не усомнился - она любит мужа, а не полученную возможность командовать принцем.</p><p>Риордан, единодушно избранный новым Стражем-командором, заходил почти каждый день. Передавал новости, а потом они обсуждали будущие планы. Надо было восстановить орден, найти новых рекрутов. Он хотел поручить это им.</p><p>- В смысле ты дашь нам машину, денег и заставишь колесить по стране? - уточнил Алистер.</p><p>- Именно.</p><p>- Отлично! - Алистер хлопнул гипсом о гипс на руках и завыл от боли.</p><p>Это звучало так хорошо, что Дайлен сперва и не понял. Отправиться в путешествие… по всему Ферелдену? На неизвестное время? И они будут предоставлены сами себе? Никакой охраны, храмовников или других солдат? И его не разлучат с Алистером? Создатель, да это будет лучшим подарком за всю его жизнь! Новость воодушевила его.</p><p>Эльфийский корень сотворил чудо, и их выписали полностью здоровыми через пару недель, за которые Риордан уже начал обустраивать новую базу. Первым делом они втроем, не без помощи генерала Логейна, отбили Пик Солдата у редких порождений и похоронили павших товарищей. </p><p>Затем дали долгожданное интервью журналистам. Растерянный Дайлен почти все время молчал, а затем кривился каждый раз, когда его показывали в новостях. Хоть бы улыбнулся.</p><p>- Да ладно, мне тоже попало, - подбодрил его Алистер.  - Папа сказал, что мне надо быть представительней и не позорить его.</p><p>- Но никто же не знает, что ты его сын.</p><p>В отличие от Кайлана, король Мэрик ни разу не навестил сына и только по их выписке организовал официальный прием, где поблагодарил обоих от лица всего Ферелдена. Вряд ли это могло считаться отцовской гордостью за сына. Еще в тот вечер Дайлен наконец-то увидел братьев Середы, тех самых Триана и Белена Эдуканов. Они тоже поздравили его с победой, а затем Белен вдруг спросил у него, сильно ли его сестра мучилась перед смертью.</p><p>- Очень, - без запинки ответил Дайлен.</p><p>Ему мелочно хотелось сделать Белену побольнее. Если бы не их семейные разборки, Середа бы не сбежала из дома и не стала Серым Стражем, пусть они тогда бы и не познакомились, зато один хороший человек мог быть сейчас в живых. Белен ничего не ответил на это, только поджал губы и, кивнув, ушел, оставив Дайлена с легким чувством стыда за сделанное. Зря он так, пожалуй. Может, Белен и правда дорожил Середой, просто обстоятельства так сложились, что он не успел сказать ей об этом.</p><p>С Фергюсом Кусландом общалось легче. Он немного рассказал о сестре, Дайлен и Алистер вспомнили несколько совместных приключений с Элиссой. Впрочем, он, Алистер и Кайлан с Анорой - единственные с кем в этот вечер можно было хоть немного расслабиться и скрасить нудный вечер, который начинал казаться бесконечным. Ему здесь не нравилось.</p><p>- Можно мы пойдем уже? - шепнул он Риордану.</p><p>- Потерпи еще час и пойдешь на все четыре стороны, - шепнул тот ему в ответ.</p><p>Ладно, час - это немного. Намереваясь выстрадать этот час хотя бы в хорошей компании, Дайлен отошел к столикам в поисках Алистера, но там никого не оказалось.</p><p>- Скучаете? - он обернулся и заметил, как к нему приблизился пожилой мужчина.</p><p>Его лицо показалось знакомым, и Дайлен попытался вспомнить, кто это. Из правительства? Вроде нет. Они раньше встречались? Сегодня здесь столпилось столько важных шишек, что он не мог понять, виделись они вживую или в СМИ.</p><p>Ему протянули бокал шампанского, и Дайлен без энтузиазма принял предложенный подарок. Пить не хотелось, в голове итак шумело.</p><p>- Ищу своего друга, - он постарался улыбнуться.</p><p>Общаться с незнакомцами тоже не хотелось, только его никто не спрашивал.</p><p>- Понимаю вас, - знакомый незнакомец кивнул ему головой. - Должно быть, вы раньше не были на подобных мероприятиях?</p><p>Он так участливо посмотрел при этом, что Дайлена чуть не передернуло. Это звучало не очень приятно, резало слух, и он не мог понять: то ли его пытались тонко задеть, то ли ему просто показалось. Жаль, что с ними больше не было Фарена. Уж он бы сразу предложил пойти этому незнакомцу на хер и прокрутиться на нем пару раз. Дайлен так не мог. Или мог? Определенно, до оригинальности Фарена или Середы ему было далеко. Или нет? Что же сказать?</p><p>- Боюсь, вы правы, - решил он, так и не придумав достойного ответа. - Это… большая честь, быть среди стольких знаменитостей.</p><p>Не слишком ли это прозвучало заискивающе?</p><p>- Ну что вы! Сегодня вы - наша главная знаменитость, ведь мы живы и находимся здесь только благодаря вам.</p><p>- И Алистеру, - быстро поправил собеседника Дайлен.</p><p>Еще они тут были благодаря целой куче умерших. И убивать Архидемона его взяли за компанию. Но об этом он решил не говорить. Можно его просто оставят в покое?</p><p>- Конечно же, прошу прощения. Однако вы - фигура гораздо более интересная.</p><p>Сегодня что, сам Создатель решил, что Дайлену пора искупать грехи за счет этого вечера? Почему этот… неважно кто, прицепился именно к нему? Почему не к Алистеру или Кайлану? Где же он его видел?</p><p>- В конце концов, маги на подобных мероприятиях большая редкость, - сказали ему, и все встало на свои места.</p><p>А, очередной любопытный, который решил воспользоваться моментом и поговорить с живым магом. Ха-ха, это же такая редкость - маг не в Круге, давайте посмотрим на него.</p><p>- На то была воля Создателя, - Дайлен ответил привычной для такого случая фразой.</p><p>Он уже сбился со счета, сколько раз повторял ее. Риордан вновь напомнил, что они сейчас буквально сидят с голой жопой, и поэтому, пока события еще живы в памяти, следует поторопиться и устроиться поудобней. Приходилось улыбаться.</p><p>- Прошу прощения, а вы… - Дайлен снова улыбнулся, всем своим видом намекая, что хотел бы знать имя собеседника.</p><p>На самом деле не хотел, но если что-то пойдет не так, то лучше знать, кого обидел. Риордан же придумает что-нибудь, он умный, верно?</p><p>- Фостен Амелл, - собеседник протянул руку для знакомства, и Дайлена застопорило.</p><p>Это был… этот старый козел… он знал о Дайлене с самого начала и как ни в чем ни бывало разыгрывал весь этот спектакль! И для кого, главное! Будто бы для Дайлена эти невнятные похвалы и телодвижения имели значение!</p><p>Он развернулся и попытался уйти, потому что понимал - если он сейчас откроет рот, не поможет даже Риордан. Хотелось накричать на этого… Создатель, это же его собственный дед! Родной! Мог бы представиться сразу. Или хотя бы спросить, как дела. К чему вся эта показуха, ради кого?</p><p>- Юноша, плохо отмахиваться от собственной семьи, ведь ближе нее у тебя никого не будет, - ему преградил дорогу король Мэрик, и Дайлен окончательно растерялся.</p><p>Это что сейчас произошло? Какая-то хитрая манипуляция? Что им было нужно? Что сказать? Это же король, его нельзя послать. Почему вообще нельзя послать короля, если он делает что-то не то? Уж не королю, с его отношением к Алистеру, говорить о семейных узах!</p><p>Молчание затягивалось. Двое старших мужчин ждали от него ответа, и это было нечестно. Что его дед здесь забыл? Ладно, ясно что, но почему он просто не мог пройти мимо? Неужели он… да какое у него вообще есть право подходить к нему и считать Дайлена своей семьей! Не думал же он, что Дайлен возьмет и с криком “дедушка, это ты!” побежит обниматься?</p><p>- Знаете… - он сделал сделал глубокий вдох и поставил на стол свой бокал.</p><p>Хотелось еще выплюнуть выпитое шампанское, которое ему дали. На него нахлынула обида. Вот так жил себе двадцать лет, никто его не вспоминал, а как вышел из Круга… где его дед был все то время, что Дайлен лежал в больнице?</p><p>- В Круге живет мальчик, Коннор Геррин, - он еще раз вдохнул и выдохнул, чтобы голос не так сильно дрожал от ярости. - Его отдали в Круг, но родные до сих пор поддерживают с ним связь и присылают личные посылки. Где мои письма, дедушка? - он поднял глаза и уперся взглядом в Фостена.</p><p>История с Коннором на самом деле являлась скорее исключением, чем обычной практикой, ведь маг не мог претендовать на наследство или вернуться в семью. Магов старались забыть, и если только каким-то чудом у него рождались дети без магического дара, их могли отдать родственникам. Или в детские дома, если родные отказывались. Дайлен вдруг осознал, что вспылил совершенно по-глупому. Его история - не единичная, и это правильно, что семья забыла о нем.</p><p>И все равно, забыли и ладно, зачем тогда к нему подошли и развели тут эти… непонятные разговоры. Фостен молчал. Дайлен услышал позади себя вздох, будто бы король собирался что-то сказать, но в дело вмешался принц Кайлан:</p><p>- Отец, мистер Амелл, позволите украсть нашего героя для фото на память?</p><p>Фостен даже при желании не стал бы перечить Кайлану. Король Мэрик тоже не стал их задерживать, и Кайлан быстро увел Дайлена к Алистеру, наконец нашедшему Риордана.</p><p>- Ты в порядке? - спросил его Кайлан по дороге.</p><p>- Нет, - признался Дайлен.</p><p>Они сделали совместное фото на балконе, и Дайлен плюнул на отведенный час, буквально умоляя выпустить его отсюда. Он не хотел иметь дел ни с дедом, ни с королем, и, если честно, собирался все оставшееся время прятаться в туалете. Риордан сжалился.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Алистер заказал им такси. Хотелось лечь в кровать, забиться там, и чтобы никто больше его не трогал, но Алистер предложил немного прогуляться. Отказывать другу Дайлен не стал, и они, не доехав до новой базы Стражей, пошли своим ходом. Дайлен думал, что его начнут расспрашивать, как он себя чувствует и хочет ли он поговорить, но ни один вопрос так и не прозвучал. Они просто… гуляли.</p><p>Ночной Денерим, почти пустой, с редкими прохожими и машинами, холодным зимним воздухом, чистым небом и яркой луной, понравился Дайлену. Они с Алистером изредка переговаривались о какой-то ерунде, вроде уродливой гаргульи на старом доме и решетках на первых этажах некоторых домов. Ему отморозило уши и, под смех Алистера, Дайлен растирал их руками. Потом они свернули в парк, чтобы срезать путь, и заблудились, пришлось использовать помощь онлайн-карты. С другой стороны парка оказалось, что ворота уже закрыты, и они, распалившиеся после поиска выхода, перелезли через ограду. Алистер случайно порвал куртку.</p><p>Уже на входе в жилое крыло базы Алистер поделился впечатлениями:</p><p>- Папа никогда не знал, что со мной делать. Вроде и королевский сын, а вроде незаконный, из-за этого много мороки с престолонаследием. До сих пор не знаю, кто моя мама. Раньше я часто так гулял, пока не замерзал или не успокаивался, потому что всегда бесило - ты не в семье, но не опозорь семью.</p><p>- Но это глупо!</p><p>- Хах, глупо - это когда тебя называют сыном прислуги, но ты учишься там же, где Кайлан и прочие богатеи, зависаешь с ними, и все знают кто ты, но говорить об этом нельзя.</p><p>Дайлен подумал, что незаконнорожденные дети - не редкость, и не мог понять, что мешало королю признать Алистера и просто лишить прав на трон.</p><p>- Я ушел от всего этого в Стражи, а мы теперь зависим от короля, как никогда раньше, - закончил Алистер. - Мне кажется, я никогда не избавлюсь от всего этого. О, а еще ведь скоро Первый день, на который меня уже позвали. Лучше б я его с тобой провел.</p><p>Это было откровенно. Алистер всегда отшучивался от разговоров о семье, а тут взял и поделился наболевшим. То, что он доверился Дайлену, было приятно и очень важно для самого Дайлена.</p><p>- Спасибо.</p><p>Эта прогулка немного остудила. По крайней мере, теперь он мог признать, что тема семьи его остро задевает. Фостен Амелл не был его семьей, и как бы он ни пытался наладить отношения теперь, пусть даже при помощи десяти королей, Дайлен не желал, чтобы чужие, по сути, использовали его, чтобы получить для себя какую-то выгоду. Именно эта возможность и бесцеремонность Фостена так его возмутили.</p><p>- Давай уедем прямо завтра? - предложил он.</p><p>Подальше от всего этого, куда-нибудь вглубь Ферелдена, к хижинам малефикаров, одиноким мотелям и маленьким городкам, где всем плевать на то, кто ты.</p><p>- Да хоть прямо сейчас, - легко согласился Алистер.</p><p>Они не стали отсыпаться. Собрали вещи, выпили пару стаканов кофе из Старбакса, написали сообщение Риордану, и он перезвонил сразу же, как его прочел. Алистер бросил телефон Дайлену, и тому пришлось слушать о том, что сейчас нельзя уезжать - скоро праздник, сейчас холодно, он не думал, что они уедут так скоро, еще нужно многое сделать и со многими раскланяться, если они хотят потом жить спокойно.</p><p>- Я не могу, Риордан, это не мое, - взмолился Дайлен.</p><p>- А чье? Года через три меня уже не будет, кто по-твоему станет новым Командором? - строго отчитали его. - Дайлен, ты - не только Серый Страж, но и герой, победивший Архидемона. Ты не можешь оставаться тепличным цветком из Круга, на тебя смотрит вся страна.</p><p>- Пиздец, - вырвалось у Дайлена. - Я не хочу, чтобы на меня смотрела вся страна.</p><p>- Ну так вернись в Круг и не высовывай оттуда головы! - разозлился Риордан.</p><p>Дайлен скинул звонок. Он не герой! Он ничего не сделал, все это время он был только обузой, и если и помог, то совсем немного!</p><p>- Все хорошо? - переспросил Алистер, когда Дайлен скинул еще один звонок.</p><p>- Да, - быстро ответил он и признался почти сразу: - Нет. Не хочу, чтобы на меня смотрела вся страна.</p><p>Алистер засмеялся:</p><p>- Я тоже не хочу, но нас никто не спрашивал. Мы вроде поэтому и сбегаем.</p><p>- Мы не… - да, они сбегали. - Ладно, может вы оба и правы. Просто… ай.</p><p>Он снова набрал Риордана и извинился. Риордан попросил отоспаться и подумать. Дайлен сказал, что им просто нужно немного времени.</p><p>- Ну хотя бы на Первый день останьтесь. Нас всего-то трое, не считая претендентов, - попросил Риордан, да так печально, что Дайлену стало неловко перед ним.</p><p>- Только нас будет двое, потому что король заберет Алистера, - припомнил он недавний разговор.</p><p>- Ох, да? - озадачился Риордан, немного помолчал и решился. - Вот, значит, как… Тогда знаете что? Езжайте-ка вы поскорее, а то вдруг снегопад сильный, рекруты не знают, как до нас добраться, еще какие проблемы, а король тут со своими праздниками и встречами.</p><p>Еще он напомнил, чтобы они, как рекрутеры, не обращали внимание на прошлое человека и позволяли всем желающим вступить в Серые Стражи. Ну да, не умрешь на Посвящении, все равно жить не больше десяти лет, от этого не сбежишь.</p><p>Они все же потратили пару часов на сон и выехали около десяти утра, в небольшое временное окно свободных дорог, когда большая часть народа уже разошлась по своим работам и еще не начала разъезжать по делам.</p><p>В отличие от Дункана, мощному пикапу Алистер предпочел автомобиль поменьше. Он тратил меньше бензина, и это показалось им большим преимуществом, ведь они собирались путешествовать по самым глухим местам Ферелдена, где от заправки до заправки могли быть сотни километров.</p><p>Первую ночь они встретили под крышей дома какого-то чудака, заявившего, что их ему “не иначе как сам Создатель привел”. За ночлег и еду он только попросил помочь очистить его “солнечные батареи” от снега.</p><p>- Я, понимаете, задумался. Вот один я такой, за мной еще сосед, за ним еще один, рядом целый город, и каждый в нем мусорит. Мы перепотребляем ресурсы и не заботимся о чистоте нашего дома! - рассказывал хозяин. - А тут мне операцию на колене сделали, не могу подняться на крышу, чтобы почиститься.</p><p>Дом его чем-то напомнил Дайлену Круг, который тоже занимался собственным производством: вырытый колодец, самодельные тканевые мешки, лоскутные одеяла и настоящий камин. На подоконнике, привязанный капроновыми колготками к небольшой палке, в горшке стоял куст. Дайлен не смог сразу определить, что это, а после и позабыл о нем. Больше интереса у него вызвали костюмы хозяина - яркие платья, парики, целый набор женских туфлей.</p><p>- Мисс Ледибой Денерима 9:15 Века дракона, - горделиво пояснил хозяин.</p><p>Дайлен, ужинавший за столом с ним и Алистером, случайно прикусил себе язык.</p><p>- Видели бы вы меня в молодости, хах! Стоило мне достать сигарету, как мне предлагали прикурить даже те, кто не курит! Но все это такая суета, вот я и… - он посмотрел в окно и сделал глубокий вдох. - Хорошо здесь. Ни о чем не жалею.</p><p>Он еще много чего рассказывал. О своей жизни в Денериме, как переехал, что у него отчего-то погибает вся малина. Дайлен предположил, что ее обрезают слишком рано, и хозяин задумался над этим. Спальных мест в доме было всего два - хозяйская кровать и запасной матрас на чердаке, который они приволокли вниз и оставили в гостиной у камина. Дайлен влюбился в этот камин - большой, теплый, с огромной шкурой перед ним. Они кинули матрас в углу и, рассудив, что нечего друг друга стесняться несмотря на шутки хозяина дома, проспали на нем вместе. Им предложили остаться еще на день, потому как “в Первый день надо ходить по гостям и проводить время с семьей, а если никого нет - варить глинтвейн и пить его у шикарного камина”. С таким аргументом поспорить не получилось, и они провели в гостеприимном доме весь праздник. Наутро же, когда они отъезжали, хозяин проводил их и неожиданно поблагодарил за спасение Ферелдена.</p><p>- ...вы знали, кто мы? - удивился Дайлен.</p><p>- Конечно! - горячо ответили ему. - Я же не совсем слепой и глухой! Вы - наши герои и спасители, даже удивительно, что сами ни разу об этом не сказали!</p><p>Дайлен так и уехал, смущенный и удивленный. Признание незнакомого человека взбудоражило. Это ведь они зависели от него, а он не отказал им в помощи, сам поблагодарил и никакой для себя выгоды в этом не искал. Впервые, наверное, с победы над Архидемоном, Дайлен почувствовал, что они тогда сделали действительно важное дело.</p><p>После этого чудо-дома они экономили и снимали один номер на двоих. Все равно полночи уходило на просмотр сериалов с телефона Алистера. С ним вообще было легко. Они как будто бы находились на одной волне - понимали с полуслова, смеялись над одними и теми же шутками. Да и ближе Алистера у него больше никого и не осталось.</p><p>- Мне кажется, надо было начать Сверхъестественное, - посетовал Алистер. - Или накачать целую подборку роуд-муви.</p><p>В маленьком Лотеринге они почувствовали порождений тьмы и сделали вынужденную остановку, чтобы предупредить людей. К их удивлению, жители городка были готовы к нападению - еще до их приезда кто-то представился Серым Стражем, помог организовать оборону и уехал. Впрочем, от помощи жители не отказались.</p><p>Сначала Дайлену показалось, что оборону города выполнили лучших традициях “Один дома”. Потом он вспомнил, что видел что-то похожее в “Зене - королеве воинов”, где селяне строили рвы, ловушки и другие самодельные средства защиты. Не хватало только героя, который ушел и вернулся в последний момент. В их случае, правда, никакой герой не вернулся, но они решили поискать его сами. Риордану пока говорить не стали, а то в прошлый раз он спрашивал, как их успехи по рекрутированию новичков, а они даже еще и не начинали.</p><p>Пару раз их узнавали. Иногда они с этого даже получали какую-то выгоду, вроде скидки на ночлег или чашки бесплатного кофе. Кто-то говорил, что они не сделали ничего особенного и что так может каждый. Дайлен не обижался, а Алистер шутил про то, что посмотрел бы на этих задир там, на поле боя. Но больше людей все же говорили спасибо, и каждый раз Дайлен понимал, что именно этого ему и не хватало там, в Денериме, в поисках выгоды для Стражей вместе с Риорданом.</p><p>Тем временем, они продолжали преследовать неуловимого Серого Стража. Может быть, он сильно раскаивался в дезертирстве? Иначе его поведение невозможно было обосновать. Он появлялся, предупреждал, что на людей движутся группы порождений, и уходил дальше. Было в этом что-то благородное и немного... туповатое. Ну кто бы нормальный так делал? В поисках этого Стража они и сами не заметили, как сосредоточились только на нем и неожиданно ускорились.</p><p>В позабытом Создателем Хоннлите терпение Дайлена не выдержало. Страж опять ушел, а их задерживали подступающие порождения. Им надо было догнать его!</p><p>- Да сколько можно? Он опять уйдет, - возмутился он.</p><p>- Хочешь оставить людей одних?</p><p>- Нет. Но он уйдет. Бездна, меня это бесит, - они сидели в номере местной гостиницы и ожидали наступления следующего дня.</p><p>Алистер только вышел из душа и лениво вытирал мокрые волосы полотенцем. Дайлен подвинулся, освободил пространство на кровати и продолжил неторопливо копаться в телефоне Алистера. Его собственный остался в куртке - кроме Алистера и Риордана звонить было некому.</p><p>- Почему я не могу сделать как ЗВ-1 и запросить какой-нибудь ракетный удар через врата? Пуф, все порождения разбиты, и мы не тормозим. И не объясняем, зачем нам столько патронов, в оружейных магазинах.</p><p>С собой в путешествие они взяли магический посох Дайлена и старые добрые МР5, которые уже не раз успели выручить их против порождений.</p><p>Зевнувший Алистер пожал плечами:</p><p>- Армия бы пригодилась, но людей, чтобы патрулировали весь Ферелден, не хватит. Да и про нас в новостях пишут, Риордан доволен и пока не спрашивает о рекрутах.</p><p>- Дались ему эти рекруты! Как новости послушаешь, так в Стражи сейчас целые толпы ломятся!</p><p>- Я слышал, Натаниэль Хоу стал стражем, - сказал Алистер, но это имя ни о чем Дайлену не говорило.</p><p>Стоило признать, что в одном Алистер был прав: не отправлять же в патрули весь ближайший гарнизон. Других вариантов поиска Стража не было. С другой стороны, что мешало нашедшему его патрулю позвать всех остальных? Во время Мора это работало.</p><p>Точно! Это же сработало во время Мора!</p><p>- Алистер? - Дайлен скосил глаза на пристроившегося ему под бок друга.</p><p>- М?</p><p>- А если мы попросим… нет, Риордан будет осуждать нас за рекрутов. А если мы будем предупреждать местную воинскую часть о том, что здесь находятся порождения?</p><p>- О, - поднял брови Алистер, - как до победы над Архидемоном? Может сработать, если Логейн не придушит нас собственными руками. Хотя, если поговорить с Анорой… - он забрал у Дайлена свой телефон и углубился в собственные мысли.</p><p>Сначала он позвонил брату. Кайлан оценил идею и донес ее до Аноры, которая ответила, что выходила замуж не для того, чтобы через нее надоедали отцу.</p><p>- Не хотел бы я с такой жить, - поделился Дайлен, когда Кайлан попросил дать ему немного времени и отключился.</p><p>- Да уж, - кивнул Алистер, вернувшись к сайту с нужной серией Звездных врат. - Ты ее в детстве не видел, когда папа заплетал ей косички.</p><p>- ...генерал Логейн заплетал ей косички? - Дайлен попытался это представить, но в голове выходило, как нынешний Логейн в полном обмундировании заплетал волосы абстрактному светловолосому ребенку.</p><p>Серия длилась чуть больше сорока минут, но досмотреть им помешал позвонивший Логейн. Кажется, Кайлан немного перестарался.</p><p>- Он нам голову открутит, - пошутил Алистер и вывел звонок на громкую связь.</p><p>Генерал Логейн был не в восторге. Как от перспективы дать поиграться своей армией, так и тем, что такие вопросы ему приходится решать глубокой ночью.</p><p>- Анора сказала, что это важно и мне надо что-то обсудить с вами двумя, а я получаю вот это? Я надеюсь, что хотя бы одному из вас стыдно.</p><p>Армия была гордостью Логейна. Когда Мэрик стал королем и назначил его главнокомандующим, Логейн, уже не первый год служивший в армии, а потому увидевший все ее проблемы изнутри, сразу же приступил к ее улучшению. </p><p>У Ферелдена, как у единственного государства на континенте, не было внешних угроз. Локальные конфликты, редкие порождения - все это устранялось регулярной армией. Логейн не был сторонником излишней показухи и предпочитал делать, а не долго и бесплодно размышлять. Он перевел армию на добровольную основу, добавил военным льготы, приструнил самодурство офицеров, лично ездил в самые дальние уголки страны и проверял, как исполняется новый устав. Каждый боец тренировался не для галочки, а чтобы при случае уметь дать отпор и “защитить честь своей родины”. Мор отлично показал результаты его подхода. Неудивительно, что он очень болезненно относился к своему детищу.</p><p>И все же зря он так. Они ведь не просто покрасоваться хотели. Да, просьба немаленькая, непросто взять и согласиться рискнуть жизнью своих людей, но это лучше, чем оставить жителей Ферелдена справляться самим? И как же его в этом убедить? Проклятье, почему он вообще должен кого-то убеждать, что делает хорошее дело? То Риордан с его “я все скину на вас”, то Логейн с его “сидите и не мешайте”. А если еще припомнить короля, которому очень нравилось все решать за Стражей, и деда… Фостена, который решил урвать свой кусок пирога за счет кровных связей, выходило, что и правда никакие они не герои и ничего не изменилось. Не там. Не для тех, кто привык измерять все происходящее с точки зрения выгоды для себя. Они спасали Ферелден не ради этого.</p><p>Поддаваясь эмоциям, Дайлен подвинулся и наклонился к телефону.</p><p>- Давайте тогда просто оставим людей в опасности, потому что вам претит гонять своих драгоценных солдат по наводке двух засранцев, - сказал он прежде, чем подумал, и осознание сказанного пришло только после того, как он это произнес.</p><p>Алистер над его ухом хрюкнул от смеха и зажал рот. Логейн замолчал. Дайлен покосился на улыбающегося до ушей Алистера и тихо выдохнул, продолжая:</p><p>- Война еще не закончилась, - это должно было стать началом красивой и длинной тирады, но Дайлен разволновался и растерял весь запал.</p><p>Пришлось комкать и выкручиваться на месте:</p><p>- Так-то мы защищаем нашу страну, да?</p><p>Звучало просто отвратительно.</p><p>- Ладно, давайте с самого начала, - но Логейн, кажется, проникся.</p><p>Алистер быстро переглянулся с Дайленом и вручил телефон ему в руки.</p><p>- Предатель, - произнес Дайлен одними губами и принялся объяснять ситуацию как есть, с самого начала.</p><p>Они договорились, что при обнаружении порождений, сообщат о них сразу Логейну, и тот сам будет разбираться со своей армией. От них двоих требовалось только молчать о том, чем они занимаются, не позорить Логейна и поскорее найти, откуда идут порождения, чтобы вызванные солдаты пришли и все сделали.</p><p>- И ваш Страж… я хочу, чтобы… - вспомнил Логейн о первопричине идеи, но Дайлен решил не ввязывать его в это.</p><p>Они же даже Риордану не сказали об этом Страже.</p><p>- Это внутреннее дело. Мы разберемся с ним лично.</p><p>- Он дезертир и не послушался приказа короля, - напомнил Логейн. - И раз уж моя армия будет делать вашу работу, я должен быть в курсе происходящего.</p><p>Дайлену не нравилось, куда он ведет. Стражи и без того зависели от короля, еще не хватало, чтобы Ферелден контролировал каждый их шаг. Да и мало ли, какие причины были у этого дезертира.</p><p>- Мы разберемся, - произнес он как можно тверже. - Но за Стражей отвечают Стражи.</p><p>Ему казалось, что этот момент очень важен, и от того, прислушаются к нему или нет, будет зависеть очень многое. Как минимум, его самооценка.</p><p>- Важно лишь спасти людей, - снова надавил Дайлен на больное.</p><p>Как ни странно, это подействовало, и Логейн отступился.</p><p>- Хей, друг, не знал, что ты - мастер манипуляции, - подколол его Алистер и получил по лицу подушкой. - Да ладно, зато видишь, как хорошо вышло!</p><p>- Мы доебались до самого Логейна, - выдохнул Дайлен.</p><p>В последнее время он стал чаще материться. Было в этом что-то приятное, как слова перекатывались на языке. В Круге матерные слова считались признаком плохого поведения, но во внешнем мире матерился каждый второй, и все эти люди не казались плохими. Алистер не возражал, только шутил, что Дайлен растет на глазах.</p><p>К сожалению, новые обязанности задерживали их на месте. Они старались собрать как можно больше информации о порождениях, их передвижении, дожидались подкреплений, и это позволило неизвестному Стражу буквально раствориться. Да и вместо погони за “призраком”, стоило уже найти хотя бы одного рекрута, о чем Риордан непрозрачно намекнул им в одном из последних разговоров.</p><p>На их удачу, им встретилась Сигрун.</p><p>В конце Зимохода они проезжали мимо заброшенного национального парка Кэл Хирол. Из-за гномьих руин место признали историческим наследием, но из-за частого появления порождений тьмы его закрыли. Чтобы не разрушить древние строения, на территории парка не велись боевые действия. Вместо этого на границе выставили патрули. Именно присутствие порождений заинтересовало Дайлена и Алистера.</p><p>По словам Логейна выходило, что никаких сообщений из этого гарнизона не поступало. Затем он признался, что не вообще не сумел дозвониться до местных бойцов, и сказал, что будет очень рад, если они разберутся в происходящем, намекая, что особого выбора у них нет.</p><p>Ведомые скверной в крови, они углубились в парк. Чего они никак не ожидали, так это найти целую гору мертвых порождений. Десятки тел лежали между деревьев. С кем бы они ни сражались, победа дорого им обошлась.</p><p>- Кажется здесь кто-то… сюда, - Алистер пошел по следам, и вскоре они обнаружили укрытие их неизвестного героя. - Может, здесь наш Страж?</p><p>Простые баррикады из толстых сучьев снесли и растоптали. Повсюду валялись использованные гильзы. Здесь же стояла накрытая защитным брезентом машина. Ее порождения не тронули, как и оружие. </p><p>- Хотелось бы, - вздохнул Дайлен и повертел в руках заряженный РПГ. - Может, он ограбил местный гарнизон? - РПГ осторожно лег на землю. - Но я не вижу тела. Все равно, надо добить оставшихся.</p><p>Далеко идти не пришлось. Они поднялись по склону и вышли на открытое пространство. Еще поднимаясь, Дайлен заметил, что склон впереди резко обрывается и, на всякий случай, пригнулся. Это было правильным решением - за обрывом послышался топот ног и скрежетание металла о камень.</p><p>Часть породы обрушилась, обнажив древние каменные стены, и выходило, что они стояли прямо над Глубинными тропами. Дайлен лег на землю и вгляделся в провал. В несколько этажей кто-то проложил хлипкие деревянные мосты. На самом дне порождения неторопливо возвращались в свои логова. </p><p>- Смотри!</p><p>Он покосился туда, куда показывал Алистер.</p><p>- Что за… - Дайлен пригляделся к группе порождений и охнул.</p><p>Они пытались утащить кого-то на Глубинные тропы, и этот кто-то отчаянно сопротивлялся.</p><p>- Не знал, что они берут пленных, - Алистер немного высунулся из укрытия и завертел головой, оценивая положение.</p><p>- Я тоже. Что будем делать?</p><p>- Свою работу. Отвлечешь их? - попросил Алистер и, пригнувшись, постарался незаметно подобраться поближе.</p><p>Дайлен не стал спорить. Сперва он наколдовал ледяную бурю. Бушующий ветер повалил порождений на пол, но Дайлен не рискнул стрелять вслепую. Вдруг он бы задел пленника? Он начал стрелять, когда порождения сориентировались и встали, и целиться старался в стены или в тех, кто отделился от основной группы и побежал к нему. За это время Алистер успел спуститься вниз и вступить в схватку с оставшимися порождениями, и совместными усилиями они смогли отбить пленника. <br/>Спасенной оказалась гномка Сигрун, и, по ее словам, у нее было все под контролем.</p><p>- Не за что! - возмутился Алистер, оттирая от рубашки кровь упавшего на него порождения.</p><p>По словам Сигрун, она служила в местном гарнизоне, и во время Мора порождения напали и вырезали всех ее сослуживцев. Сама она в это время находилась в патруле, и только поэтому они с парой товарищей выжили. Помощи ждать было неоткуда, и тогда они решили отомстить сами: набрали оружия, переселились в Кэл Хирол и собирались дорого продать свои жизни. Однако вышло так, что месть затянулась почти на полтора месяца. И в живых осталась одна Сигрун.</p><p>Дайлен вздрогнул. Это все было слишком знакомо. Он сам тут стоит, живой, посреди Глубинных троп, в то время как это могла быть Середа Эдукан, потомок гномьих королей этих мест. Ей бы тут обязательно понравилось, и она наверняка бы наделала сотню-другую селфи. Дайлен никогда не видел Глубинных троп даже на картинках, а фотографии изобрели уже после присоединения гномов к Ферелдену. Это могло бы стать хорошим воспоминанием об их путешествии.</p><p>- Нам нужны фото, - решил Дайлен и покосился на Алистера, сказавшего то же самое.</p><p>- Вы странные, вы в курсе? - сообщила Сигрун, но сделать пару фото согласилась.</p><p>Еще она согласилась стать Серым Стражем. Сигрун забрала с собой все свое оружие. Теперь было не так стыдно перед Риорданом, который, сидя в Денериме, успел набрать уже с десяток желающих.</p><p>- Не забудь позвонить Логейну, - напомнил Алистер под возмущенное “да почему я?” - Вы с ним отлично ладите, поверь мне.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>К середине Стража до Риордана начало доходить, что они даже не пытаются делать вид, будто бы относятся к обязанностям рекрутеров серьезно, и он потребовал вернуться в Денерим к началу Драккониса.</p><p>- Но Риордан, сейчас кругом все тает, и мы далеко от Денерима! - запротестовал Алистер. - Как мы вернемся?</p><p>В своем путешествии они забрались далеко на запад. Звонок застал их как раз в тот момент, когда Дайлен предлагал съездить посмотреть на Вал Руайо - бывшую столицу влившегося в Ферелден королевства Орлей. Алистер особым желанием не горел, но Дайлен никогда там не был, и поэтому они склонялись к тому, чтобы все-таки поехать. На самом деле, слякоть и грязь не являлись какой-то серьезной проблемой, просто обоим очень нравилась их поездка.</p><p>- Да хоть вплавь, твой отец тут уже всем надоел! Когда Алистер вернется? Где же Алистер? Как это Алистер-рекрутер никого не привел, он же мой сын! - взбесился Риордан.<br/>Похоже, им действительно пора было возвращаться.</p><p>- Вот дыра! - Алистер потряс телефон, но карта все равно сбоила и не показывала их точное расположение.</p><p>Страна буквально делилась на две части Морозными горами. В сторону Вал Руайо они ехали через северный проход, обратно же решили вернуться через южный, но Алистер свернул куда-то не туда, и они заблудились.</p><p>Определиться им помог продавец на чудом найденной заправке. Старый, подслеповатый, он сразу предупредил, что не торгуется и метко стреляет, несмотря на свою слепоту. Дайлен порасспрашивал его и выяснил, что они взяли слишком на юг и теперь находились недалеко от Диких земель Коркари.</p><p> - Тут на сотни километров моя заправка - единственный клочок цивилизации, дальше едут только малолетние долбоебы, которым не хватает острых ощущений, или эти вездесрущие историки, которым не сидится ровно на жопе.</p><p>Дайлен припомнил: здесь находились древнейшие хасиндские руины, подобраться к которым было той еще задачей - местность была сильно заболочена.</p><p>- А вы, я так понимаю, из первых? - уточнил продавец и тут же резко сменил тон. - Вот что я вам скажу - уматывайте, пока голова цела. Здесь, как снег сходит, полиция начинает жмуров вылавливать, и ладно бы их убили, сами себе шею свернули!</p><p>- Мы Серые Стражи, - пожал Дайлен плечами, не переубеждать же старика неизвестно в чем.</p><p>- Опять? - неожиданно возмутился старик. - Ваши ж тут проезжали недавно, - а вот это было интересно.</p><p>Оказалось, что недавно в сторону болот поехал Серый Страж. Конечно же, это меняло дело. А вдруг это тот самый Страж, которого они уже отчаялись преследовать? Они просто обязаны были проверить. </p><p>Они отъехали дальше на юг. Здесь до сих пор держался снег. Дайлен удивился - несмотря на солнце, кое-где он заметил нерастаявшие льдинки.</p><p>- Не нравится мне это, - Алистер резко остановил машину и вперился взглядом в неровную зеленую стену на границе с Дикими землями.</p><p>- Выглядит так себе.</p><p>- Это Завеса, - со знанием дела подсказал Дайлен. - Только ее почему-то видно.</p><p>В Круге он читал об этом книги. Здесь что-то произошло, и граница между их миром и Тенью истончилась. Если они не хотели выпасть из материального мира, им следовало быть осторожней и не въезжать в зеленые участки. В Тени, где властвовали демоны и духи, Дайлен не был уверен, что сможет защитить Алистера. Возможно, если они поищут место, где стена не такая плотная, им удастся проникнуть в Дикие земли?</p><p>Они ехали в поисках такой бреши, но выскочившая на них призрачная тень, зеленая, как стена, резко изменила все планы. И без того напряженный Алистер рефлекторно вывернул руль, чтобы избежать столкновения, и, не снижая скорости, въехал прямиком в Завесу. На секунду Дайлена ослепило от света, а затем они во что-то врезались и затормозили.</p><p>Когда он открыл глаза, сомнений в том, где они, не осталось.</p><p>- Я сплю? - нервно пошутил Алистер и уставился на Черный город прямо над ними.</p><p>- Наяву. Надо выбираться отсюда. И мы что-то сбили.</p><p>- Не хочу знать, что, - Алистер завел мотор, но в этот момент на капоте машины появилась сначала одна рука, затем вторая. - Или кого.</p><p>Затем показалась макушка, а потом и сам демон, который оперся об их машину, чтобы подняться.</p><p>- Алистер, валим! Алистер!</p><p>Державшийся за капот демон снова упал на землю, когда Алистер сдал назад, развернулся и поехал, лихорадочно оглядываясь в поисках места, откуда они сюда попали.</p><p>- Почему демон похож на эльфа?! - крикнул он Дайлену.</p><p>- Откуда я знаю?!</p><p>- Но ты же маг!</p><p>- И что, я каждый день сбиваю демонов, похожих на эльфов? Демоны вообще-то должны выглядеть так, будто бы их высрали и собрали снова, это все, что я знаю! - Дайлен тоже ничего не понимал, но из них двоих только он обладал знаниями о происходящем. - О, еще у демона желания есть сиськи.</p><p>- У этого демона нет сисек. Блять! - Алистер затормозил и оглянулся. - А если… - неуверенно начал он и Дайлен тоже оглянулся.</p><p>Демон сидел на земле и смотрел прямо на них. Странно, ведь он мог бы обернуться в какого-нибудь урода и погнаться за ними.</p><p>- А если это не демон?</p><p>Ох. А если это и правда не замаскировавшийся демон, а какой-то бедняга, который по ошибке попал в Тень, и ему просто нужна помощь? Они ведь не должны идти и проверять, да? Дайлен переглянулся с Алистером.</p><p>- Нам конец, - выдохнул он, и Алистер не стал спорить.</p><p>Сбитый демон не набросился на них, даже когда они подъехали совсем вплотную и осторожно вышли из машины.</p><p>- Ты демон? - Дайлен взял на себя роль переговорщика.</p><p>- Я Солас, - ответил демон и протянул им руку.</p><p>После некоторой заминки, Алистер помог ему подняться.</p><p>- Как вы вошли в Тень?</p><p>Да если бы они сами знали. И что это вообще за вопросы? Перед ними точно не демон? Хотя, какой демон будет носить тренировочный костюм от Адидас? Это точно эльф! Просто странный. Солас.</p><p>- Мы въехали, - это все, что пришло ему в голову. - А как ты здесь оказался? Тебе нужна помощь?</p><p>Солас окинул их задумчивым взглядом и промолчал, пока Алистер не прокашлялся:</p><p>- Не волнуйтесь, я всего лишь сплю, и поэтому не имею физической оболочки. Значит, вы здесь случайно? Очень жаль.</p><p>Да кто так отвечает? Этот Солас настораживал одним своим видом. Еще и смотрел так миролюбиво. Может, он все-таки демон? Лысый демон в Адидасе. Да и что значит “я сплю”? Когда спишь, не можешь контролировать свое сознание так хорошо, как делал это… этот… здесь точно было не все гладко!</p><p>- Когда я проходил Испытание, демон прикинулся душой провалившегося ученика, - обратился Дайлен к Алистеру, не сводя глаз с Соласа. - Мне кажется, этот парень - что-то подобное.</p><p>Дайлен прекрасно понимал, что Солас его слышит. Пусть слышит. Если нападет - они справятся. А если этот эльф и правда не демон, не убивать же его?</p><p>- Так ты маг Круга? - резко заинтересовался Солас. - Это хорошо, - и проигнорировал прямой намек на то, что ему не верят. - Значит, коллега, ты понимаешь, как важно закрыть Завесу. Я могу показать вам, откуда все началось.</p><p>- Или ты заведешь нас в ловушку, - не поверил Дайлен.</p><p>- Возможно. Я же не знаю, что вызвало происходящее. Да и вокруг может быть много демонов, это место привлекает их.</p><p>- Ты не помогаешь!</p><p>- Я знаю. Но если вы этим не займетесь, то Завеса разрастется до немыслимых размеров, и тогда в мир хлынет целая орда демонов.</p><p>Стоило признать, что им надо было поторопиться и что-нибудь сделать. Но Солас все еще не вызывал доверия. Хотя, с другой стороны, они одолели Архидемона, чего им бояться какой-то сущности из Тени?</p><p>- Ладно, но ты будешь у меня на виду, - пригрозил Дайлен.</p><p>Исполняя свою угрозу, он сел на заднее сиденье вместе с Соласом, и Алистер медленно повел машину вперед. Солас смотрел по сторонам и честно, как и обещал, показывал направление, но Дайлен все равно не спускал с него глаз. Мало ли что у него на уме.</p><p>- Ты не из Круга, - он еще раз попробовал подловить его на лжи. - Я тебя не помню.</p><p>- Ты прав, - Солас ни на секунду не смутился.</p><p>- Отступник? - удивился Алистер. - Но почему тогда ты не хочешь приехать сам?</p><p>- Боюсь, я слишком далеко отсюда, - Солас легко пожал плечами, будто бы привык объяснять что-то такое, простое и понятное в условиях хаоса. - Мне придется ехать сюда из Антивы, а я частный преподаватель йоги, и у меня нет таких денег, - ладно, это и правда звучало просто. - Да и нынешняя ситуация с магами в стране располагает к тому, чтобы просто лечь и уснуть на пару веков, пока все не закончится.</p><p>- А что с магами не так? - не понял Дайлен.</p><p>- А что с ними так? Ты - маг Круга и не знаешь, что происходит?</p><p>Нет, Дайлен не знал. Они не читали новости и просто путешествовали, а все важное им передавал Риордан, Кайлан или Логейн. Король, по словам Риордана терроризировавший Стражей вопросами о том, где его сын, сам ни разу ему не позвонил. </p><p>- Я Серый Страж, а не маг Круга, - он покачал головой, и Солас внимательно уставился на него. - Я тебя сейчас из машины выкину, - огрызнулся Дайлен, когда молчание затянулось.</p><p>Солас усмехнулся:</p><p>- Кажется, я вспоминаю тебя. Это вы победили Архидемона?</p><p>Нет, не они, это была умершая Середа, а они рядом постояли.</p><p>- Мы только были там. Убившая Архидемона умерла сама, - и переставать говорить об этом Дайлен не собирался, потому что Середа этого заслуживала.</p><p>Но даже это не изменило “проницательного” взгляда Соласа. Ну что он там пытался разглядеть? </p><p>- Как ты вообще нашел это место? - Дайлен попробовал перевести тему. </p><p>- Я много путешествую по Тени. Вы когда-нибудь видели живую библиотеку, где можно не прочитать, а увидеть своими глазами то, что происходило задолго до вас?</p><p>- Это называется интернет, - подсказал Алистер, и Солас разочарованно вздохнул.</p><p>- Мой друг, таких удивительных вещей не найдешь даже в интернете! Попробуйте уснуть в руинах и увидите отголоски древних цивилизаций! Рискните войти туда, где бывают лишь сноходцы, и вы поразитесь тому, что прячет забытая история.</p><p>- Когда он так говорит, я начинаю радоваться, что не маг, еще сильнее, - пробурчал Алистер, и Дайлен, не сдержавшись, хрюкнул от смеха.</p><p>Солас говорил с таким интересом, что Дайлен почти заслушался. Солас мог контролировать себя во время сна, осознанно блуждать по Тени и находить какие-то достопримечательности? Это было необычно.</p><p>- И что же ты видел? - переспросил он. - Расскажи. Пожалуйста, - добавил Дайлен, когда Солас без особого интереса закатил глаза.</p><p>- Я видел… - Солас начал и задумался. - Однажды нашел древний гномий тейг, не укрытый камнем. Землетрясение разрушило потолок и открыло его небу. Там лежали тысячи гномов, погибших в бою с ордой порождений тьмы. Последний оплот, отмеченный гигантским кольцом доспехов. А в середине кольца - крохотное тельце, вцепившееся в мягкую игрушку.</p><p>- Уф, и тут порождения, - Солас усмехнулся комментарию Алистера.</p><p>- Еще я видел древний город на холмах. Рядом текла река, такая широкая, что и птице не перелететь. Старые дома, из камня и дерева, вросли в асфальт, и люди пережидали в них жару и пылевые бури. Посреди города стояла огромная статуя великого героя, устроившего революцию ради простого народа. Он жил так давно, что имя его уже давно стерлось из памяти, как и язык, на котором было оно записано на постаменте. Кто-то бежал из города в поисках лучшей жизни, кто-то решил пройти через смерть своей родины до конца, - Дайлен слушал и пытался представить.</p><p>У Соласа был хороший голос. Он умел завлечь, и его историю хотелось слушать дальше. Сесть бы где-нибудь у костра, а не как сейчас - в трясущейся машине, с перебивками на указание дороги, взять теплый плед и погрузиться в историю.</p><p>- Это Саратов, и он до сих пор не может умереть, - снова перебил Алистер.</p><p>Дайлен потянулся вперед и несильно толкнул его в плечо. Да ладно, пусть рассказывает, им не жалко! Солас прищурился недовольно, но не стал молчать и продолжил:</p><p>- Аламарри пересекли Морозные горы, спасаясь от твари, которую в своих легендах называли теневой богиней. Мне встречалась эта "богиня". Она бродит в Тени в южной тундре, заплаканная, одинокая и покинутая. Великий Ферелден возник из-за духа, спугнувшего свою добычу.</p><p>- О! А вот это классная история! - на этот раз Алистер остался доволен.</p><p>Затем до него как будто бы дошло:</p><p>- Погоди, что, какой еще дух?</p><p>- Мы подъезжаем к нужному месту, - Дайлен мог бы поклясться, что Солас намеренно проигнорировал вопрос, слишком уж он хитро улыбался. - Я сейчас исчезну.</p><p>Они заехали в скалистую местность. Высокие серые пики, показалось Дайлену, будто бы специально нависали над ними, сужаясь в кольцо. Точно ли Солас не завел их в ловушку? Отвлекал тут своими разговорами, а сам показывал дорогу к какому-нибудь дружку-уроду. Но нет, опасения не подтвердились. Почти в конце этого скального тоннеля было место, где Завеса истончилась настолько, что через нее получилось бы проехать обратно в мир.</p><p>- И еще одно, - расслабившийся Дайлен напрягся, - Вы можете встретить духа Справедливости. Он может стать со… - договорить он не успел, потому как растворился в зеленом тумане.</p><p>Что ж, зато теперь он знал, что в Антиве живет маг-отступник.</p><p>В реальном мире уже наступила ночь. В темноте Завеса выглядела еще ярче, и им не составляло труда объезжать ее. Дайлен пересел на переднее сиденье и открыл окно, готовый в любой момент начать стрелять по появившимся на этой стороне нападающим демонам. На них, правда, никто не нападал, а единственный замеченный демон так и вовсе прошел дальше, не обращая на машину внимания. Дайлен ткнул в него посохом, и только тогда тот, будто бы сбросив оцепенение, напал на него.</p><p>- Давай пешком, чтобы не привлекать внимания? - предложил он, и Алистер согласился.</p><p>Впереди что-то происходило - между деревьев неровно мерцал свет. Кто-то колдовал? Или это все были происки демонов? У самой кромки леса они наконец сумели разглядеть, что происходит. Перед ними стояло несколько десятков существ из Тени. Демоны, призраки, несколько сгнивших мертвецов, они все столпились вокруг небольшого холма и ждали, иногда пытаясь пробраться через небольшой ярко-голубой барьер в виде купола.</p><p>- Дайлен… - позвал Алистер.</p><p>- Я не вижу, что там, но если есть барьер, значит, его кто-то сделал.</p><p>- Думаешь, он внутри? Какой-нибудь друг Соласа?</p><p>- Солас же не знал, что здесь происходит. Их надо отвлечь, - подумал Дайлен вслух. - Например, пусть кто-то будет стрелять из укрытия.</p><p>- И этот кто-то…</p><p>- Ой, да давай уже как обычно.</p><p>Он постарался вложить как можно больше магии в заклинание ледяной бури, и эффект получился что надо - на ногах устояли только два больших демона гордыни. Ими занялся Алистер - он выбежал на поляну с барьером, привлекая к себе внимание, и открыл по ним огонь. Дайлен быстро убрал посох за спину и, пока демоны не успели подняться, начал палить во все, что движется. Пришлось побегать - демоны приближались и чем-то плевались в ответ. Дайлену попали в ногу, и она онемела, но самым неприятным оказалась перезарядка на полном ходу: то пальцы соскальзывали, приходилось вцепляться в автомат и патроны намертво, то блок не попадал в пазы, не говоря уже о том, что все это время в него продолжали лететь демонические снаряды.</p><p>Когда врагов почти не осталось, Дайлен рискнул посмотреть на барьер, но из-за свечения не сумел ничего разглядеть. И только закончив и подойдя ближе, Дайлен поразился тому, что барьер все это время держала одна-единственная девушка.</p><p>Она сильно устала, Дайлен видел это по ее позе. Вокруг нее валялось несколько литровых пластиковых бутылок. Последняя, допитая почти наполовину, наполненная ярко-синей жидкостью, лежала рядом. Теперь ясно, как она смогла продержаться так долго. Еще и отступница, никто из магов Круга не позволил бы себе разливать лириумные зелья в бутылки из-под лимонада.</p><p>- Может, снимешь? - Алистер коснулся барьера дулом автомата.</p><p>- Вы… Вы демоны? - спросила она, и по Дайлену пробежал целый табун мурашек.</p><p>Если бы можно было влюбиться в голос, он бы без промедления сказал, что это любовь - глубокий и низкий, немного хриплый, от, наверное, долгого молчания. С таким голосом ее бы взяли на озвучку любого нуарного произведения, потому что если не смотреть на обладательницу голоса, перед глазами вставал образ Джессики Рэббит - того и гляди, подойдет, выставит свою длиннющую ногу вперед, качнет бедром и...</p><p>- Мы Серые Стражи, - вывел Дайлена из мыслей привычный голос Алистера. </p><p>- Ты не сильно похож на героя, - усмехнулась отступница.</p><p>- А ты не сильно похожа на ведьму, которая все это заварила.</p><p>Дайлену показалось, что это не выглядит как оскорбление, но говорить об этом он не стал. Ведьма сняла барьер и позволила им подойти. Теперь Дайлен мог осмотреться получше. Кроме бутылок рядом валялся раскрытый рюкзак, пустые пачки печенья и торчащий из-под отступницы уголок книги. На самой высокой точке холма ведьма разожгла магический костер. Судя по тому, что снег давно растаял и земля высохла, горел он давно. </p><p>Неподалеку от них что-то пошевелилось. Дайлен выстрелил в темноту, пока Алистер менял пустую обойму.</p><p>- У нас мало патронов. Что будем делать?</p><p>Они переглянулись и посмотрели на отступницу. Та, как ни в чем ни бывало, доедала остатки печенья из пачки и запивала их лириумным зельем.</p><p>- Расскажешь, что здесь происходит? - наконец спросил Дайлен.</p><p>Отступница промолчала.</p><p>- Хоть как тебя зовут?</p><p>- Морриган. Ты тоже маг? - она указала подбородком на его посох за спиной.</p><p>Дайлен кивнул в ответ.</p><p>- Тогда ты поможешь, - она деловито достала из-под себя книгу. - Вот, - она положила ее на землю, сразу раскрытую на нужной странице.</p><p>Снова показалось движение. Алистер занял оборону. От Дайлена всего-то и требовалось, что повторить написанное на старых страницах.</p><p>- Откуда у тебя эта книга?</p><p>- Не твое дело.</p><p>Морриган вновь наколдовала барьер. Алистер посетовал, что он не пропускает пули, и Морриган ответила, что он зато не пропускает никого внутрь. Дайлен не стал дожидаться окончания спора, глотнул немного лириумного зелья из своих запасов и принялся за ритуал.</p><p>Он никогда не встречал ничего подобного, в Круге такое точно не проходили. Дайлен говорил, и вместе с ним, прямо за спиной, как будто бы говорил кто-то еще. Слова казались чужими, не принадлежали ему, и дважды Дайлен отчетливо видел происходящее со стороны: он стоит с воздетыми руками, за ним Морриган колдует барьер и Алистер напряженно наблюдает за окружающими демонами. Вне своего тела Дайлен чувствовал, как его тянет туда, к зеленой стене, но с усилием воли возвращался обратно. Владельцы неизвестных голосов не объявились даже в конце ритуала, но Дайлен заметил, как Завеса вокруг стала исчезать.</p><p>Его снова выбросило из тела, и вместе с тем исчезли последние всполохи Завесы. За ней исчезли и демоны с призраками, их засосало обратно. Тех же, кто успел зацепиться за материальные оболочки, расстрелял Алистер. Дайлен вернулся и почувствовал  слабость, заклинание отняло много сил. Он лег на землю и прикрыл глаза. Очнулся он от того, что Алистер обеспокоенно тормошил его.</p><p>- Ты потерял сознание, - объяснили ему.</p><p>Дайлен этого не заметил. Алистер помог ему сесть. Откуда у отступницы была такая мощная магия? Может быть, и Солас знал что-то подобное? Чем вообще владели отступники и как они учились магии? Много ли их пряталось по всему миру?</p><p>- Ты как? - Алистер сел рядом и накрыл его своей курткой.</p><p>- Не знаю, я устал, - тело было тяжелым.</p><p>Он чувствовал, что, несмотря на костер, продрог. И как Морриган не замерзла за все это время? Он повернулся, чтобы спросить, и увидел, как она торопливо собирала рюкзак. Она правда собралась уйти и ничего не объяснить?</p><p>- Не так быстро, - Алистер схватил ее за руку.</p><p>Морриган задергалась и попыталась его пнуть, но Алистер, откинув автомат, сжал ее в захвате.</p><p>- Ты должна нам объяснение, - согласился с ним Дайлен.</p><p>- Я не должна вам ничего! Угроза миновала и вы мне больше не нужны! Да отпусти же меня, болван! - Морриган ударила Алистера затылком.</p><p>- Ай, стерва!</p><p>- Убери от меня руки!</p><p>- Чтобы ты опять все поломала?!</p><p>- Ты мне сейчас сам что-нибудь поломаешь!</p><p>Морриган успокоилось, только когда Алистер пригрозил сдать ее в Круг. Вообще-то, Дайлен не имел ни малейшего желания кому-то кого-то сдавать, да и это было бы проблематично, но Морриган об этом не знала. У Дайлена хватило сил взять МР5 и сесть так, чтобы целиться в Морриган. Алистер отпустил ее, и она, покосившись на оружие, осталась на месте. </p><p>- Ладно. Я хотела поучиться магии по гримуару матери и вызвать к жизни душу этого Серого Стража, но немного ошиблась, - Морриган указала куда-то в сторону.</p><p>Дайлен повернулся туда, куда она показывала, но не смог ничего различить в темноте, туда не долетал свет от костра. Синий ночной снег, с обнажившейся кое-где землей, черные камни, все сливалось. А ведь, в целом, у нее почти получилось. Они ведь пришли к ней? Подумаешь, что их двое и оба живые, зато Серые Стражи.</p><p>- Немного? Да я на твое немного три обоймы разрядил.</p><p>- Очень за тебя рада, - Морриган скрестила руки на груди и недовольно посмотрела на Алистера.</p><p>Он сердито засопел и отвернулся, чтобы помочь Дайлену. Вытащил из внутреннего кармана куртки еще один бутылек с лириумом, помог ему выпить, помог расправить затекшую ногу.</p><p>- Вы милые вместе, - прокомментировала Морриган. - Вы же вместе?</p><p>- Ну, как видишь, - возмутился Алистер. - Стой, погоди, что ты имеешь в виду?</p><p>Судя по тому, как Морриган захохотала, она явно хотела сказать не о том, как они смотрятся вдвоем. Каким-то образом она успела забрать книгу и теперь торопливо листала ее.</p><p>- Так вы не встречаетесь?</p><p>- Создатель, конечно нет, мы же братаны! - снова возмутился Алистер.</p><p>Дайлен же растерялся. Эй, они не вместе, конечно же! Откуда она вообще это взяла?</p><p>- Правда? Тем лучше, - резко сменила Морриган тему и сняла свой свитер.</p><p>Под ним обнаружилась топ-майка, которую она тоже сняла и кинула на свитер.</p><p>- Что ты делаешь?! - если бы это не сказал Алистер, Дайлен задал бы тот же самый вопрос.</p><p>- А на что похоже? - вслед за верхней одеждой полетел бюстгальтер.</p><p>- А ну перестань! - Алистер бросился к ней, на ходу снимая свою толстовку и накидывая ее на плечи Морриган.</p><p>Ему не хватило буквально секунды расторопности - Морриган ухватилась за ворот его майки и подалась вперед, целуя его в губы. Алистер застыл. Обеспокоенный, Дайлен позвал его и сделал предупредительный выстрел в воздух. Только тогда Морриган отпустила Алистера.</p><p>- К чему такая грубость? - спросила она и переместилась к Дайлену.</p><p>Он закрутился, упал, но она все равно приникла к нему в поцелуе. Сначала он попытался вырваться, но МР5 выпал из его ослабевших рук, а затем Дайлен почувствовал, как возбуждается.</p><p>- Что ты… - попытался он спросить между поцелуями, но Морриган только улыбнулась и переключила внимание на подошедшего Алистера.</p><p>Что-то… что-то происходило. Дайлену стало жарко. Да что же это за магия такая?! Сознание ускользало. </p><p>- Пусти меня! - где-то далеко послышалось шипение Морриган. - Не смей!</p><p>Дайлен, не глядя, потянулся и тоже вцепился в нее руками. Последнее, что он успел подумать, прежде чем окончательно потерял разум, было то, что грудь Морриган отлично лежит в его ладони.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он очнулся от тряски и невозможности дышать. Дайлен поднял голову и несколько раз вдохнул ртом. Нос оказался полностью заложен. Все тело болело и ломило, боль, казалось, проникла даже во внутренности через задницу. В глаза будто насыпали песка, и он даже не стал их открывать. Кто его нес? Алистер? А где Морриган? Как долго он был без сознания? Однозначно, что-то пошло не так. Дайлен попытался протереть глаза, но руку как будто бы что-то держало.</p><p>- Что происх… - договорить он не успел - его сильно тряхнули. - Эй! - его тряхнули еще раз и тогда пришлось разлеплять веки. </p><p>Вокруг… его нес отряд порождений тьмы. Они шли быстро и тихо, гарлоки и генлоки. Алистер, отчего-то голый, болтался на плече у другого порождения. Морриган нигде не было. Да что здесь произошло?!</p><p>- Простите. Я пытался вас защитить, но их было слишком много, - он повернулся на голос и почувствовал, что окончательно сходит с ума.</p><p>На него смотрели полусгнившие глаза живого трупа. Странно, они же убили все трупы, откуда тогда этот? Дайлен проморгался, потому как у него заслезились глаза, но ничего так и не понял.</p><p>- Ничего страшного, - машинально ответил Дайлен из вежливости.</p><p>Ему хотелось спать, и он не стал сопротивляться. Все равно он бы ничего сейчас не сделал.</p><p>В следующий раз Дайлен проснулся от крика. Он лежал на каменном полу, в какой-то клетке. За ее толстыми прутьями шла борьба - какой-то очень странный человек пытался привязать Алистера к кушетке, пока тот извивался и все время норовил сползти. Дайлен подскочил с пола и тут же шлепнулся обратно, тело почти не слушалось. </p><p>- Отвали! - снова крикнул Алистер.</p><p>Если это и был когда-то человек, то он мог быть фанатом супергероев. Может, он облил себя какими-нибудь радиоактивными отходами, только что-то пошло не так, и вместо суперсил его тело получило лучевую болезнь и деформировалось до неузнаваемости. Ненормально длинной, как и он сам, рукой, он держал ногу Алистера и пристегивал к ней кожаный манжет. Они что, попали в Сайлент хилл?</p><p>Рядом с кушеткой стоял большой круглый аппарат на колесиках. От него шла трубка, которая заканчивалась длинной иглой. Что они собирались с ними делать? Голый Алистер отбрыкивался. Дайлен понял, что и сам он сидит без штанов и нижнего белья. Он бы наверняка смутился, но больше всего ему сейчас хотелось лечь и уснуть обратно. И помочь Алистеру.</p><p>- Оставь его! - хриплый голос прозвучал слишком тихо, на него никто не обратил внимания.</p><p>Он заметил движение рядом, а затем его подхватили чьи-то руки. Дайлен дернулся и замер. Только сейчас он увидел, что его заперли вместе с трупом.</p><p>- Ты… помоги мне, - кажется, этот труп не хотел причинить ему вред.</p><p>С его помощью Дайлен подобрался к краю клетки. На них все еще не обращали внимания, и это сыграло Дайлену на руку. Он выставил руку за прутья, прицелился и сумел попасть в спину недочеловека наколдованным ледяным шипом. Шип врезался в него на полной скорости, но не зацепился и звонко упал на пол. Этого, однако, хватило, чтобы на Дайлена обратили внимание.</p><p>Развернувшийся недочеловек оказался не только высоким, но и начисто лишенным волос - то, что позади казалось странной длинной шапкой, в реальности было продолжением головы. На глазах у него была золотая пластина, отлитая будто по форме этих глаз. Как он мог хоть что-то видеть?</p><p>- Убери от него руки! - Дайлен собрался с силами и постарался придать своему голосу твердости.</p><p>Опирась на прутья клетки, он поднялся на ноги и отправил в полет еще один шип, на этот раз промахнувшись.</p><p>- Поразительно, - раздался голос недочеловека. - Использовать магию в твоем состоянии… ты силен, - он замолчал, но не отвел взгляда.</p><p>Дайлен почувствовал всю абсурдность ситуации - он стоит с голым задом в клетке с живым трупом, пока какой-то стремный урод пытается что-то сделать с его лучшим другом. Они же друзья? Все еще друзья, что бы там ни случилось этой ночью? Создатель, почему жить вне Круга так сложно?</p><p>- Я силен, - подтвердил Дайлен. - И я тебя выебу, если ты причинишь вред моему другу.</p><p>Он прекрасно понимал, что угрозы в их ситуации - это не самое хорошее решение. Точнее, это самое тупое, что они могли сделать. Только альтернативы были не лучше. Дайлен переступил с ноги на ногу и почувствовал, как натянулась кожа на внутренней стороне бедра. Он слегка отвел ногу и кинул быстрый взгляд, в который раз заливаясь краской. Что… почему на них была чья-та засохшая сперма? Да еще и в таких местах, что сомнений не оставалось - это сделал не он сам.</p><p>Хотя, как это чья? </p><p>- Блять, - тихо выдохнул  Дайлен. - Алистер, мы что...</p><p>- Прости, - раздался смущенный голос Алистера.</p><p>Они… они однозначно переспали друг с другом. И с Морриган? Куда она делась? Дайлен бы очень хотел ответить что-нибудь успокаивающее, вроде “да ничего” или “все хорошо”, но ничего не было хорошо.</p><p>- Алистер, это - пиздец, - выдохнул он.</p><p>Ответить ему Алистер не успел. Недочеловек, видимо, потерял к перепалке интерес, потому как развернулся к нему и снова принялся за дело. На этот раз он не остановился, пока не зафиксировал Алистера на кушетке. Затем в ход пошла игла. Алистер все еще пытался не даться, но добился только того, что недочеловек нажал ему на шею и заставил потерять сознание. </p><p>Дайлен не знал, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем Алистера вернули в клетку, за это время он сам успел снова потерять сознание и прийти в себя. Его трясло. Недочеловек пропал, и труп подтащил Алистера поближе к Дайлену. Теперь они обнимались, потому что вдвоем было немного теплее.</p><p>Он умирал? Дайлен не понимал, сколько проходило времени. Он чувствовал, как его укачивало, прикосновения к себе. Ломота то проходила, то возвращалась, он задыхался, лежа на спине, от насморка, и кто-то помогал ему сесть и продышаться.</p><p>- Открой рот, - просил знакомый голос. - Тебе надо это выпить.</p><p>У него не было сил, чтобы сопротивляться. Он кашлял и давился, но пил. Дайлен спал и ему снились странные кошмары. В одном из них он чувствовал себя заблудившейся в лесу бабушкой, в другом превратился в Дункана и возил по лицу Йована замороженным фаршем, в третьем он четко осознавал, что он - одна из семи дочерей Терминатора, которая должна похоронить его, но не может даже смотреть на тело отца, потому что ненавидит его. Во сне кто-то повторял фразу “Саратов живой”. Всегда, стоило Дайлену сильно заболеть, ему снились кошмары, и когда такое случалось, он всегда понимал, что сейчас однозначно стоит лечиться, а не надеяться, что болезнь пройдет сама, как легкая простуда.</p><p>В моменты редкого и короткого бодрствования ему казалось, что он все еще спит - реальность вокруг не давала никаких ответов. Дайлен был в клетке, затем его привязали к кушетке, но он не узнавал комнату, значит, его вывели из лаборатории. Понемногу странные сны ушли, и дышать стало немного легче. Голова больше не казалась такой тяжелой, а тело не выламывало при каждом неосторожном движении. Дайлен открыл глаза, они больше не слезились. Тогда он рискнул осмотреть место, где находится. </p><p>Первое, что бросилось в глаза и чего он не разглядел раньше - это знакомый стиль Глубинных троп. Значит, и в Диких землях Коркари раньше жили гномы? Второе - он лежал не привязанный и совершенно раздетый, в своем спальном мешке. Одежда лежала рядом на грубо сколоченном стуле. На соседней такой же грубой кровати лежал спальный мешок Алистера. Кто принес его вещи? Третьей необычной вещью он заметил дымящуюся миску с бульоном на том же стуле. Кто-то лечил его? И где Алистер? Почему каждый раз, стоило ему ненадолго отключиться, он катастрофически выпадал из жизни и ничего не понимал?</p><p>Наскоро одевшись и не рискнув пить неизвестный бульон, Дайлен вышел из комнаты. Его немного шатало от слабости, а ноги холодил каменный пол, ботинок он не обнаружил, а носки не хотелось пачкать. Уж лучше запачкать ноги, их отмыть проще, тем более, что кто-то уже вымыл его - следов от спермы Алистера больше не было.</p><p>К его удивлению, комнату даже никто не охранял. Он сделал всего пару шагов и понял, что рано обрадовался - с другого конца коридора послышались шаги. Дайлен вскинулся, уперся рукой о стену, готовый как угодно, но бежать.</p><p>- Дайлен! Зачем ты встал? - это был всего лишь Алистер.</p><p>- Что здесь происходит? - насторожился Дайлен.</p><p>Алистер махнул рукой и помог ему вернуться в постель:</p><p>- Долгая история. Пей лучше, - он сунул в руки Дайлену миску с бульоном. - У меня, кстати, есть видео о том, как порождения варят нажий бульон. Хочешь глянуть?</p><p>- Хочу узнать, что за херня здесь происходит, - огрызнулся Дайлен.</p><p>Бульон оказался сытным, и он выпил его почти залпом. Алистер в своей привычной манере задумчиво почесал затылок, а потом сообщил, что не знает, с чего начать.</p><p>- С чего угодно. Мы, кажется, были пленниками. Можно начать с того, как мы перестали ими быть.</p><p>- Справедливо. О, точно, давай с начала, - кивнул сам себе Алистер. - В общем, тут такое дело случилось… ты только не удивляйся сильно, - предупредил он и, выдержав небольшую паузу, продолжил, - Справедливость сказал, что мы трахнули Морриган.</p><p>Дайлен, вопреки ожиданиям Алистера, не удивился. Наоборот, в глубине души его немного радовало, что у него наконец-то случился секс с женщиной.</p><p>- Поздравляю нас? - вяло уточнил Дайлен. - А кто такой Справедливость?</p><p>- Эээ… это, как бы объяснить… - Алистер снова замялся.</p><p>То, что Алистер был здесь, рядом, живой и вроде как целый, успокаивало. По крайней мере, здесь должно быть безопасно, иначе они бы не сидели и не разговаривали так мирно. </p><p>- Помнишь, Солас говорил, что где-то там должен быть дух Справедливости? - он дождался кивка Дайлена. - Вот это и есть наш труп.</p><p>- Оу, - такого поворота Дайлен не ожидал.</p><p>То есть этот приятный и вежливый труп на самом деле оказался одержимым духом? Что же, звучало логично.</p><p>- Погоди-ка, это тот самый труп Серого Стража? - вспомнил Дайлен.</p><p>- Дааа, - протянул Алистер. - Его заперло в этом теле сразу после ритуала, и он не знал, что делать, поэтому ждал, пока мы закончим. Ну… с Морриган и…</p><p>- ...друг с другом, - Дайлен отставил пустую миску на край кровати.</p><p>Дух Справедливости видел, как они переспали с Морриган. И друг с другом. Дайлен уставился на Алистера, пока тот забирал миску и отставлял ее обратно на стул, а затем неуверенно садился в ногах у Дайлена.</p><p>- Мы с тобой… ты знаешь, что это за магия? - Дайлен покачал головой. - Ладно, в общем мы… уф. Создатель. До чего же неловко, - вздохнул Алистер, и Дайлен не мог с ним не согласиться. - Если честно, я ничего не помню.</p><p>- Я тоже, - признался Дайлен.</p><p>Он залез обратно в спальник, тот еще хранил тепло после его недавней вылазки. Он помнил, что у него на бедрах была сперма, и что он еще тогда, при встрече с тем недочеловеком сложил дважды два, но как все происходило, вспомнить не получалось. </p><p>- Алистер, это - пиздец, - повторил он ту же самую фразу.</p><p>- Я знаю. Что мы будем с этим делать?</p><p>А что они могли с этим сделать? Они же друзья. Или как это происходит в комедиях: переспали, поссорились, поняли, что любят друг друга и поженились? Только вот они не ссорились, и Алистер был Дайлену как брат.</p><p>- Мы можем сделать вид, что ничего не случилось, - предложил он, подумав. - Если хочешь.</p><p>Алистер не стал медлить.</p><p>- Лучшие бро на свете? - переспросил он, и Дайлен кивнул.</p><p>Ему совершенно не хотелось разрушать их дружбу из-за вещи, которую они даже не помнили.</p><p>- Так… что там дальше? - напомнил он Алистеру.</p><p>Тот спохватился и перестал счастливо улыбаться. Глядя на него, Дайлену тоже хотелось улыбнуться, потому что улыбка Алистера всегда была заразительной, но он сдержался, решил, что сейчас не самое лучшее время мирно сидеть и улыбаться.</p><p>- Точно, дальше. Что я говорил? Ах да, мы… у нас случилось вот это все. Потом пришли порождения и отвели нас к Архитектору. Это тот стремный парень с маской, - сразу пояснил Алистер. - И он, кстати, древний магистр из Песни Света. Тот самый.</p><p>- Погоди, что? - не сразу понял Дайлен. - Это он пошел посмотреть на Золотой город? Но тогда это из-за него появились порождения! И сколько этому уроду лет!</p><p>- Именно, Дайлен! А теперь ему нужно, чтобы я добровольно отдал свою кровь, и тогда он сможет взять порождений под свой контроль. Я потребовал время, чтобы дать нам оклематься и придумать, что делать. Больше никогда не буду спать на морозе.</p><p>- Ты тоже заболел?</p><p>- Не так сильно, как ты, - Алистер махнул рукой. - Так только. Тебя лихорадило почти четверо суток, - уже более обеспокоенно сообщил он. - Тут не очень хорошо с лекарствами. Да и вообще с цивилизацией. Представляешь, у них тут даже ванны нет, пришлось затариться у того заправщика водой, бензином, таблетками и всем остальным. </p><p> - Тебя выпустили одного?</p><p>- Не совсем, - Алистер смутился. - Представляешь, у них тут есть говорящие порождения. Не такие, как Архитектор, а совсем-совсем порождения.</p><p>- Оу, - Дайлен никогда не видел говорящих порождений и, если честно, не знал, что такие вообще существуют. - Погоди, ты ездил на заправку с порождением? - до него медленно дошло к чему был этот намек.</p><p>- Ну да, - Алистер пожал плечами. - Заправщик, представляешь, заявил с порога, что Иссохший плохо выглядит и ему не мешало бы прилечь отдохнуть.</p><p>Дайлен проморгался и все-таки не сдержал улыбки. Похоже, пока он был в отключке, Алистер неплохо устроился.</p><p>- Ладно, рассказывай, что там с кровью, - он лег обратно в свой спальный мешок и закрыл его до конца.</p><p>- Хах, тогда устраивайся поудобней, потому что сейчас будет самая стремная хрень, которую ты когда-либо слышал, - Дайлен подтянул под себя ноги, и Алистер забрался на кровать целиком.</p><p>Как он и упоминал, Архитектор - по словам Алистера тот еще тормоз - был одним из первых порождений тьмы, но устыдился и решил как-нибудь закончить Моры. О том, как он проводил исследования, Алистер спрашивать не решился, однако все это привело к тому, что когда-то давно появился предок Алистера с особенной кровью.</p><p>- Погоди-ка, - Дайлен остановил рассказ. - То есть, Архитектор выпустил свои эксперименты, ждал, пока у них появятся дети, похищал их, проверял как там это что-то в крови, а затем снова отпускал?</p><p>- Что-то вроде того. Не спрашивай. Это так тупо, что мне нечего на это ответить. Представляешь, получается, мой отец все знал. Даже больше, если этот урод не врет, то меня сделали в одной из этих комнат.</p><p>- Фу, - Дайлен дернул ногой, слегка пиная Алистера.</p><p>- Вот-вот. А мне, по-твоему, каково? - насупился Алистер. - И он не хочет назвать мне имя матери. Видите ли, он дал отцу клятву молчать.</p><p>Дайлен не знал, что сказать. Ему хотелось поддержать друга, но он не мог придумать слов. Как утешить человека, который только что узнал, что его отец, мягко говоря, мудак, и с самого рождения сына был готов его потерять?</p><p>- А может, отец к тебе не привязывался как раз из-за этого? Потому что знал об Архитекторе?</p><p>Алистер пожал плечами:</p><p>- Но меня, вроде как, не собираются убивать. Просто нацедят крови и отпустят.</p><p>- Ты в это веришь?</p><p>- Не совсем. В конце концов, мы тут окружены кучей порождений, и не думаю, что нас отпустят, пока я не дам свое согласие на все эти эксперименты. Ладно, - Алистер хлопнул его по спальному мешку и слез на пол. - Попробуй еще поспать, а я проверю, как там Справедливость.</p><p>- Кстати, а где он? - Дайлен встрепенулся.</p><p>Он совсем забыл о ходячем трупе. Получалось, что Справедливость… друг? На их стороне? Что им вообще с ним делать?</p><p>- Архитектор взялся немного подлатать его, - пояснил Алистер. - Ты знал, что на холоде тела хорошо сохраняются? В общем, тут тепло, и Справедливость начал вонять. Они теперь там разбираются, что к чему.</p><p>- Уф, слишком много информации.</p><p>Алистер закатил глаза и еще раз отправил его спать. Дайлен зевнул и повернулся на бок, разговор и правда отнял у него много сил. </p><p>После, отоспавшись, он не стал тратить время на долгий отдых и осмотрелся, отметив, что за несколько дней Алистер успел очень даже неплохо устроиться на новом месте.</p><p>Машину пригнали поближе к их временному месту обитания. Об этом он узнал со слов Иссохшего, которого обнаружил на кухне. По крайней мере, в этом помещении порождения варили что-то в небольшом котле. По запаху он догадался, что это скорее всего нажий бульон. Вид готовящих порождений, как Алистер и говорил, позабавил - те совершенно не умели этого делать, проливали воду, роняли мясо на пол, дергались, кидали его в угол к другому испачканному мясу, но, кажется, честно пытались следовать прибитой к стене инструкции. </p><p>Дайлен удивился. Порождения умеют читать? Он подошел посмотреть листок поближе и понял, что к чему - вместо слов рецепт записали картинками. Помимо наваристого нажьего бульона, у них лежал запас еды с заправки. Специально для Дайлена Алистер купил побольше шоколада, и это сильно его смутило. Он ведь сделал это, чтобы сделать Дайлену приятно? Потому что они друзья, а не… а не из-за того, что они что-то делали друг с другом.</p><p>Несмотря на тяжелые мысли, он не отказал себе в удовольствии утащить пару батончиков с собой. Один Дайлен открыл сразу. Со вкусом тающего на языке шоколада обстановка сразу стала лучше. Иссохший также проводил его до Архитектора. Тот осмотрел его, но по нему было видно, что Дайлен его не слишком интересует.</p><p>Он не ограничивал их в перемещениях, хотя Дайлен думал, что он запретит им ходить в какие-либо особо важные ему места. На это Архитектор ответил, что не видит в этом смысла, ибо Алистера эти запреты не остановили. Да уж, кажется, Алистер чувствовал себя хозяином положения. Дайлену показалось, что в голосе Архитектора он слышит некоторую обреченность, но у того была очень странная манера разговора - он говорил медленно, как будто бы обдумывал каждую фразу, и забывал добавить в голос эмоции. Алистер говорил, что он из первых порождений? Сколько же ему лет?</p><p>Сам Алистер нашелся в большом зале со странным кругом посередине. Круг опоясывала тонкая дорожка, выбитая прямо в полу, чей конец вел к небольшому каменному постаменту. Судя по засохшим разводам, именно сюда нужна была кровь Алистера.</p><p>- Итак… - Дайлен встал рядом и привлек к себе внимание. - Что тут у нас?</p><p>- Все выходы охраняются, выйти можно только с сопровождением. На подначки никто не реагирует, но если переусердствовать, все бегут жаловаться к Архитектору, - отрапортовал Алистер.</p><p>- Сбежать, значит, не получится.</p><p>- Именно, - Алистер выдохнул и засунул руки в карманы толстовки. - Я могу взять твой телефон? У моего кончилась память, а здесь не ловит сеть, и я даже не могу никуда это залить.</p><p>- Так отъедь и залей? - предложил Дайлен.</p><p>- Не хочу оставлять тебя тут одного, - покачал головой Алистер. </p><p>Дайлен задумался. То есть, у них вариантов, кроме как согласиться, и не оставалось. Какое-то сомнительное право выбора получалось. А что случится, если они уступят?</p><p>- А если отдать ему твою кровь?</p><p>- Тогда в мире появится один криповый урод, которого будут слушаться все порождения тьмы на свете.</p><p>Да уж, неприятная перспектива. Получалось, что Архитектор хотел сам стать кем-то вроде Архидемона. А где гарантии, что став им, он не пойдет войной против Ферелдена? То, что ему “стыдно”, звучало скорее как сомнительная издевка. Какие плюсы могли быть в этой ситуации?</p><p>- Надо сесть и обдумать.</p><p>- Я купил пива.</p><p>- Под него однозначно думается легче, - усмехнулся Дайлен.</p><p>К его сожалению, пиво закончилось быстрее обсуждения. Они выпили по бутылке, ни к чему не пришли, зато к ним пришел Архитектор и сказал, что Алистеру не стоит лишний раз портить свою кровь. Они предложили ему присоединиться, но он отказался и забрал пиво с собой.</p><p>Они перебрали все возможные варианты, которые смогли вспомнить, и почти все они заканчивались неутешительно - не было гарантий в том, что Архитектор не станет им врагом. Взять с него слово? Поклясться на мизинчике? Да и, кроме того, выходило, что Серые Стражи вроде как станут больше не нужны, Моров-то больше не будет.</p><p>Разговор с Архитектором тоже не дал особого эффекта. Они договорились до того, что он пообещал сообщить о нахождении Архидемонов, чтобы Серые Стражи избавились от них. Само собой, он также согласился не выходить на поверхность, но в обмен забрать все Глубинные тропы.</p><p>- Нам нужны лириумные шахты, - возразил Дайлен.</p><p>Добычу лириума гномы, как невосприимчивая к нему раса, монополизировали задолго до рождения Дайлена. Местоположение каждой шахты держалось в секрете даже от короля и, в виду невозможности отказаться от лириума, положение оставалось таким, каким было сейчас. Единственный факт, который все знали - шахты имели свойство кончаться и тогда приходилось искать новые. </p><p>- С шахтерами уже все обговорено, - как ни в чем ни бывало сообщил им Архитектор.</p><p>- О тебе вообще кто-нибудь не знал, кроме нас? - возмутился Алистер, а Дайлен поразился предпринимательской ушлости гномов.</p><p>Бездна, закончить Моры и спасти столько жизней. Или собственноручно создать армию для психопата. Почему они вообще должны решать такие вещи? Это же не просто отразить атаку порождений или перезвонить Логейну, сейчас от их решения зависела судьба будущего целого мира!</p><p>Погодите-ка, а действительно, с какой стати они это делают? Как минимум такое должен решать король. Хотя нет. Он все знал и ничего не сказал даже сыну, как на него можно надеяться? Но кто тогда? Порождения - это забота Стражей. Они Стражи. Кто еще кроме них? Оставался только Риордан. Мог ли он оценить положение и примчаться сюда не на танках?</p><p>В любом случае, понимал Дайлен, ему стоило обо всем узнать. Или дождаться, пока он уйдет? Нет, кто тогда станет новым Командором? Явно не Дайлен. Да и уход Стражей на Глубинные тропы разве не будет нарушением договора с Архитектором? Что-то ускользало от их внимания, что-то важное.</p><p>- А что ты будешь делать с порождениями после того, как Архидемоны исчезнут? - уточнил Дайлен.</p><p>Архитектор как всегда молча уставился на него из-под маски. На ум вдруг пришла ассоциация с зависающим компьютером. Может быть он просто  медленно обрабатывал информацию в силу возраста? Пока он думал, Дайлен успел нафантазировать, как маска из золотой резко становится синей с белыми буквами. А какое, интересно, ему нужно будет программное обеспечение, и где взять мастера для починки самого древнего порождения?</p><p>- Мы построим свое общество, - ответил он после некоторого молчания. </p><p>Проклятье, да кто так говорит!?</p><p>- Точнее, - вздохнул Дайлен.</p><p>Ему нужно было больше информации. Всю, что они могли собрать. После долгих уточнений, Архитектор наконец признался, что сначала собирается перевести Зов древних богов, который слышат порождения, на себя, а затем избавить их от Зова в целом.</p><p>- Ну охренеть, а мялся, как… как… неужели сразу сложно было сказать “хочу себе город свободных порождений”? - опять возмутился Алистер, и Дайлен полностью разделял его возмущение.</p><p>- Но я так и сказал.</p><p>- Нихрена, чувак!</p><p>План родился довольно быстро.</p><p>Сначала они убедили Архитектора поехать с ними. В машине он уперся своей “короной” прямо в крышу, и пришлось приложить немало сил, чтобы расположить его поудобней. Также они прихватили Справедливость. Затем они выехали с земель Коркари и отправились искать место, где ловила сеть. И, вкратце повторив, с чего начать разговор, они набрали телефон Риордана.</p><p>Само собой, Риордан за них волновался. Если бы только он при этом еще не орал и не называл их малолетними дебилами.</p><p>- У нас есть оправдание! - начал Алистер, когда Риордан спросил, в какую дыру их занесло на этот раз. - Давай на видеосвязь. Так, отлично. Ребята, - крикнул он Справедливости и Архитектору в машине. - Помашите на камеру.</p><p>В отличие от Справедливости, Архитектор махать не стал, только пристально на них посмотрел. Риордан сформулировал свой вопрос не сразу:</p><p>- Какого х… что за ху… это что?</p><p>Алистер и Дайлен остались довольны его реакцией. Риордан был ошеломлен, как тем, что Архитектор вообще существует, так и тем, что некогда знакомый ему Серый Страж Кристофф теперь мертв, и его тело одержимо духом. Затем он взял себя в руки.</p><p>- Дайте-ка мне поговорить с этим Архитектором, - попросил он.</p><p>Они помогли вытащить Архитектора из машины, тот отказался говорить, будучи скрюченным на заднем сиденьи. Осторожно взяв телефон своими длинными пальцами, он отошел от них в сторону, и поэтому обсуждение услышать не удалось. </p><p>Говорили они долго, Дайлен почти успел заскучать. Сначала он прислушивался к разговору, затем просто наблюдал за жестами, как Архитектор держит телефон, перекладывает его в пальцах, чтобы его было видно, пытался углядеть хоть какую-то мимику на каменном лице. Когда Архитектор отдал им телефон, Риордан начал без предисловий:</p><p>- Отдайте ему все, что он просит. </p><p>Что, вот так просто? Они тут страдали, думали, а Риордан разок поговорил и все решил? Это какая-то особая командорская магия или они и правда такие дураки?</p><p>- И в чем шутка? - уточнил Алистер.</p><p>- А шутка в том, чтобы мы не выпустили его из поля зрения. Мы не можем никому  рассказать о том, что угрозы порождений больше не будет, особенно королю. А значит, мы не можем никому запретить ходить на Глубинные тропы. Плюс, если об этом уже кто-то в курсе, то, считай, секрета нет. Если порождения избавятся от Зова и захотят построить свою цивилизацию, рано или поздно они вступят в контакт с теми же шахтерами. Сами знаете, как гномы относятся к тропам.</p><p>И правда. Если гномы-предприниматели договорятся с разумными порождениями, то у них будет постоянный приток вещей, принадлежавших древним гномам, а это вызовет определенные вопросы.</p><p>- Кроме того, раз он такой умелый, пусть ищет возможность избавить Стражей от Зова. Я обо всем договорился, так что ему нужна кровь обоих и… Иссохший, правильно? - он дождался, пока Дайлен кивнет. - Он поедет с вами.</p><p>- Что? - не понял Алистер. - Ты серьезно?</p><p>- Да, он заберет образцы крови остальных Стражей.</p><p>- Риордан, не шути так.</p><p>- О, я пошутил, когда отправил вас искать рекрутов, - снова разозлился Риордан. - Нет, Сигрун, конечно, на голову выше большинства наших новобранцев, но вы издеваетесь? У вас было два месяца!</p><p>- Ай, ладно, ладно, не кипятись, мы поняли! - Алистер пошел на попятную. - А что делать со Справедливостью?</p><p>- Как вы вообще его нашли? Хотя нет, знаете, что? Не рассказывайте. Привезите сюда всех, а там разберемся.</p><p>Получилось как-то… стремительно. Дайлен не ожидал. Обратно ехали молча: Алистер вел машину, Дайлену сказать было нечего, Справедливость и Архитектор сами по себе были не слишком разговорчивы. </p><p>Конечно же кое о чем они как всегда узнали в последний момент. Например о том, что, договариваясь с Риорданом, Архитектор забыл упомянуть маленький такой факт - чем больнее будет Алистеру, тем больше будет сила магии крови. Это сильно меняло дело. А если с ним что-нибудь случится? Алистеру нельзя умирать!</p><p>Он ожидал, что Алистер благоразумно откажется, но тот махнул рукой:</p><p>- Переживу как-нибудь. Да и ты же не дашь мне умереть в процессе? Не дашь ведь?</p><p>И при этом выглядел Алистер совсем не решительно. Они могли отказаться и придумать что-нибудь еще. Потянуть еще время. Сделать что-нибудь. Почему Алистер должен страдать?</p><p>Дайлен выдохнул. Нет, они не взяли на себя ответственность тогда, когда могли это сделать, и сейчас уже нет смысла что-то пытаться исправлять. Да и… зачем? Все остаются в выигрыше. Кроме Алистера.</p><p>- Нам еще нужно досмотреть Звездные врата, - напомнил он, отшутившись.</p><p>Алистера снова привязали к кушетке в лаборатории, и Дайлен понятия не имел, чем может помочь. Пообещал быть рядом, конечно же, а потом с трудом заставил себя смотреть на то, как его лучший друг кричит и корчится от боли. Архитектор ввел ему в руку толстую иглу, без анестезии, и все время держал Алистера в сознании. Он колдовал над ним, и каждый раз, когда магия вспыхивала между длинных пальцев особенно ярко, связанное тело выламывало от боли. Когда все закончилось, Архитектор бегло осмотрел его, перевязал кровоточащую руку и, с несвойственной ему быстротой, направился к месту ритуала.</p><p>- Присмотри за Алистером, - кинул Дайлен Справедливости и побежал за ним.</p><p>Ему не препятствовали, наоборот, припрягли к работе. Пока Архитектор устраивался в середине, Дайлен выливал кровь на постамент. Зачем вообще нужен весь этот путь из длинного желоба? А вдруг крови не хватит? К моменту, как она почти дотекла, Дайлен догадался начать снимать происходящее на телефон. Архитектор на это ничего не сказал. Интересно, обрадуется ли он тому, что они наконец-то свалят от него?</p><p>Сначала Архитектор, вместе с дотекшей до середины кровью, взмыл в воздух и медленно закружился вокруг своей оси. Капли крови кружились вокруг него, но уже в другую сторону.</p><p>- Я думал, будет как в Хеллбое с Распутиным, а тут унылая центрифуга, - заметил подошедший Алистер.</p><p>Он был бледен и опирался на Справедливость. Дайлен хмыкнул. Кто бы еще называл ужасно древний магический ритуал “унылой центрифугой”. Кровь впитывалась в Архитектора прямо через одежду. Они крутились все быстрее, пока Архитектор резко не завис в воздухе, и Дайлен отметил, что это выглядит довольно эффектно. Не менее эффектно его выгнуло назад, а вот то, как его затрясло, выглядело немного пугающе. Затем он громко закричал и упал на землю.</p><p>- Я закончил, - слишком уж спокойно сообщил он, когда встал и разогнулся.</p><p>Только тогда Дайлен выключил камеру.</p><p>- Скинь мне тоже, - шепнул Алистер.</p><p>- У тебя же память кончилась.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Собирались они быстро. Забрали те немногие вещи, которые успели разложить в логове Архитектора, утащили у него пару настоек эльфийского корня, засунули Иссохшего в машину. Тот не хотел уезжать от своего хозяина, а они не хотели брать его с собой, но Архитектор объяснил всем, что это для того, чтобы курьер Стражей с образцами крови не заблудился.</p><p>Они расположили его на заднем сидении вместе со Справедливостью. Пришлось повозиться с посохом Дайлена - обычно он лежал на заднем сидении, а теперь места катастрофически не хватало. Двум неожиданным пассажирам пришлось сидеть близко друг к другу. Посох упирался своим концом в пол и лежал у Иссохшего на коленях, заканчиваясь у груди Справедливости.</p><p>После возвращения на заправку они поменялись местами, и теперь у окна сидел любопытный Иссохший. Ему очень нравилось ехать в машине. Он высовывал голову из окна, Алистер на него ругался, Дайлен вступался за любопытное порождение. Своим интересом он напомнил ему Нерию и их первую поездку из Круга, как они жадно смотрели на мир и совершенно не думали о том, что все так обернется. Может ли статься, что порождения без Зова смогут адаптироваться и мирно сосуществовать с остальными?</p><p>- Дай, - позвал его Алистер, привлекая внимание.</p><p>На дорогу уже опустилась ночь. Карта говорила, что неподалеку должен быть городок, но с Иссохшим и Справедливостью они не хотели рисковать и лишний раз показываться людям на глаза, договорились сменять друг друга за рулем. Пока один вел - другой отсыпался и, хотя у Дайлена не было прав на вождение, с трупом и порождением на заднем сидении это волновало их меньше всего.</p><p>- Меняемся?</p><p>- Не знаю. Мне кажется, я уснул и вижу сны наяву. Или впереди происходит какое-то дерьмо?</p><p>Дайлен пригляделся. На этом участке дороги не было ни одного фонаря - слишком темно, чтобы разглядеть что-то четко, но все же он сумел различить движение.</p><p>По мере того, как они подъезжали, становилось понятно, что по обочине со всех ног кто-то бежал. Вот только за ним никто не гнался. Дайлен посмотрел в лес, но ничего в темноте не увидел. Наконец из лесу выскочило животное.</p><p>- Все хорошо? - спросил Справедливость.</p><p>Всю поездку он, как и Иссохший, молчал и смотрел в окно.</p><p>- О, собака! - разглядел Алистер. - Погоди, она бежит за человеком.</p><p>- Гони! - шикнул Дайлен и повернулся назад. - Справедливость, двигайся. Иссохший, давай сюда меч, что ты в него вцепился! Так, открой дверь. Подъедем - хватай человека и в машину, ясно?</p><p>Ответить Иссохший не успел, они почти подъехали. По счастью, он сразу выполнил приказ Дайлена: Алистер остановился прямо перед беглецом, Иссохший схватил его и втащил к себе на колени. Тот быстро сообразил, что к чему, и закрыл дверцу за секунду до нападения собаки. Та напрыгнула на дверь, но не попала внутрь.</p><p>Алистер отъехал не сразу, и это промедление стоило ему новых царапин на капоте - из леса показались еще две собаки.</p><p>- Погнали! - Алистер завел машину, оставляя собак позади.</p><p>Только тогда Дайлен повернулся к их нежданному попутчику.</p><p>Беглец оказался эльфом. Его неудобно втащили, и он криво сидел сразу и на Справедливости, и на Иссохшем. Спиной он упирался в посох Дайлена, но, к его чести, он ничего не сказал про неудобство. Глаза его были прикованы к лицам своих спасителей. Его дыхание, тяжелое после бега, сбитое и шумное, нарушало тишину машины. Он весь выглядел довольно потрепанным, но кто хорошо выглядит после такого бега?</p><p>- Добрый вечер, - первым поздоровался Справедливость и вывел эльфа из оцепенения.</p><p>Сначала в его глазах отразилось понимание, но затем оно переросло в ужас. Он открыл рот, чтобы закричать, и Дайлен, дернувшись, зажал его ладонью. Эльф скосил на него глаза.</p><p>- Мы не причиним тебе вреда, - быстро объяснил Дайлен.</p><p>Этого хватило, эльф так и не закричал. Смотрел на него с добрых полминуты, а затем медленно кивнул и подался немного назад, чтобы освободить рот.</p><p>- Добрый вечер, - повторил он за Справедливостью.</p><p>Возникла неловкая тишина. Эльф смотрел на своих спасителей, но задавать вопросы не решался. Они тоже молчали. Что сказать первым делом? Почему тут Иссохший и Справедливость, или откуда этот парень взялся? Дайлен догадался подать ему бутылку воды. Эльф благодарно ее принял и выпил почти залпом.</p><p>- Тебя… подбросить? - попробовал Дайлен с нейтральной темы.</p><p>А может эльф просто бегал, устал, вот ему всякое и привиделось? А что, мало ли на дорогах случается. Дайлен даже припомнил несколько городских легенд о голосующих призраках и маньяках на дороге.</p><p>- Да… нет. В смысле, надо, да, но… - эльф отмер, начал говорить, затем замолчал и сделал глубокий вдох. - Мои друзья в опасности, но полиция не пойдет против этого человека. Кто-то из вас маг, так? - он кивнул на посох, и Дайлен машинально кивнул в ответ. - Помогите мне, прошу, для вас не будет проблемой стая собак.</p><p>- Мы должны спасти людей, - прокомментировал Справедливость.</p><p>- Эм, нет? - возразил Алистер.</p><p>- Ты не понимаешь, - эльф покачал головой. - Пока мы спорим, их уже могут убить.</p><p>- Ты не поверишь, в какой ад может превратиться одно небольшой спасение.</p><p>- Но вы не можете бросить людей на произвол судьбы! - настоял эльф, и Алистер закатил глаза.</p><p>- Мне тоже очень жаль, что я не могу помочь всем сразу. Но что ты собирался делать, если бы мы тебя не подобрали?</p><p>- Не знаю. Бежал бы, пока меня не нагнала стая, - эльф уставился на Дайлена. - Прошу тебя.</p><p>Дайлен молчал. Он не мог согласиться с Алистером и очень хотел помочь этому эльфу. Но он знал, что Алистер полностью прав, их задача - довезти Иссохшего и Справедливость, а вмешательство Серых Стражей в дела граждан могут использовать против них же самих. Где-то в Денериме Риордан выбивался из сил и пытался отстоять самостоятельность ордена. Не могли же они подвести его… еще сильнее, чем обычно.</p><p>- Мы не можем оставить бедные души в беде, - стоило только подумать, и Справедливость снова включился в разговор.</p><p>- Справедливость, - Алистер недовольно посмотрел на него через переднее зеркало, - заткнись.</p><p>- Это неправильно.</p><p>- Неправильно везти в столицу одержимый труп и говорящее порождение на глазах у гражданского, а если мы будем влезать в дела людей, то тогда Тот-Кого-Я-Не-Буду-Называть….</p><p>- Волдеморт? - глупо перебил эльф.</p><p>- Да, друг, именно он, - закатил глаза Алистер. - Он возьмет Стражей за уши вот так вот…</p><p>- Алистер, руль! - зашипел Дайлен.</p><p>- Да держу, держу! Возьмет и выебет нас в рот по самое горло. Думаешь, дать пару интервью и сходить разок на прием ему будет достаточно? Ха, да как бы не так. Что там говорил Риордан?</p><p>- Что твой отец не прекращает влезать в дела Серых Стражей? - развел руками Дайлен и выдохнул. - Сам знаю. Мне все равно это не нравится.</p><p>- Мне тоже.</p><p>Он сделал глубокий вдох и выдохнул. Как же отвратительно. Где-то там умирали люди, а из-за каких-то там интриг они не могли спасти их. Нет, люди, конечно, умирали постоянно, но конкретно в этом случае они могли что-то сделать. Оставалось уповать на то, что они приедут, вызовут полицию и та успеет прийти на помощь.</p><p>- Если все дело в последствиях, то мой друг упоминал, что тоже Серый Страж, - эльф, до этого напряженно наблюдавший за диалогом, выпрямился и скрестил руки на груди.</p><p>Это чуть не стало его роковой ошибкой, потому как Алистер резко затормозил машину, и всех сидящих в ней перетряхнуло. Дайлен поблагодарил Создателя за то, что его приучили использовать ремень безопасности, его просто кинуло вперед и вернуло обратно. Заднему сиденью повезло гораздо меньше: эльф вмазался в передние сиденья, а Справедливость и Иссохший придавили его сверху. Когда все расселись обратно, Алистер вышел из машины и достал из багажника оба МР5.</p><p>При виде оружия Иссохший уныло завыл.</p><p>- Не ной, я с самого начала говорил, что пригодится, - отчитал его Алистер.</p><p>- Что происходит? - уточнил Дайлен.</p><p>- Нас похитили без оружия, так? - пояснил Алистер. - А угадай, кто его искал по болотам потом, - Дайлен промолчал, только понятливо понял брови.</p><p>У него возникло ощущение, что в лапах Архитектора Алистер чувствовал себя лучше, чем где-либо раньше. Он проверил патроны и отдал один из автоматов Дайлену. Эльф издал задумчивое “ха”. До Дайлена же дошло, что хочет сделать Алистер.</p><p>- Не буду я в собак стрелять! - возмутился Дайлен. - Лучше… лучше… Придумал, давайте меняться. Да быстрее, не тормозите!</p><p>На его место спереди сел эльф. На заднем сидении у открытого окна расположился Справедливость. Иссохшего устроили посередине, а сбоку сел сам Дайлен. Конец его посоха торчал из окна со стороны Справедливости. Они двинулись обратно и тогда Алистер предложил эльфу рассказать, в чем, собственно, дело.</p><p>Тот не стал отнекиваться и даже подошел к рассказу с умом, начав с наиболее важного для Стражей момента.</p><p>- Можете звать меня Зевран, - представился эльф и Дайлен запоздало подумал, что они тоже не представились. - Мы с Веланной - туристы. Блэкволл, Серый Страж, присоединился к нам пару дней назад. Он путешествует автостопом, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания.</p><p>Это удивило Дайлена. В каком это смысле, Страж путешествует автостопом? Он же мог взять любую машину в Пике Солдата и просто заливать в нее бесплатный бензин до бесконечности. Как они, все эти два месяца. Рекрутер, просто разведчик, ищущий порождений, неважно, если ты Страж - у тебя полно привилегий, облегчающих работу.</p><p>- Алистер, ты видишь логику?</p><p>- Ни в одном глазу. Хотя… может, это наш дезертир?</p><p>Они посмотрели на Зеврана, но тот пожал плечами:</p><p>- Этого я не знаю, парни. Он говорил, что выслеживал порождений и предупреждал об их появлении, но сейчас они все куда-то резко исчезли.</p><p>Бинго! Это точно был их благородный дезертир. Неужели они смогут разрешить еще одну загадку?</p><p>Да и уход порождений был хорошей новостью - значит, Архитектор не солгал им.</p><p>- Мы подвезли его до этого города, и здесь к Веланне пристал местный. Втирал ей какие-то комплименты, подарил огромный букет. Видели, как эко-активистке дарят цветы, завернутые в неэкологичную пленку?</p><p>- То еще зрелище, наверное.</p><p>- О да, - улыбнулся Зевран.</p><p>Хорошо, что он все еще мог отпускать шуточки в такой опасный момент.</p><p>- Он долго не отставал, пока мы не пригрозили набить ему морду. А потом Веланна пропала. Само собой, подумали на него, но полиция сказала, что это местный лесничий, и он совершенно безобиден. У нас не было других зацепок, и мы все равно решили проверить, - кивнул Зевран своим словам. - Вот только никто не сказал нам, что он разводит собак - те учуяли нас еще до того, как мы подошли, ну а дальше вы знаете. Я не знаю, где сейчас Блэкволл.</p><p>- Блэкволл - мертвый, - вдруг сказал Иссохший.</p><p>Дайлен стукнул его кулаком по плечу. Нет, он, конечно, скорее всего, был прав. Человек однозначно бегает медленнее собаки, но такие вещи говорить вслух невежливо. Иссохший ответил, что вежливость - это глупо, и тут уже возмутился Справедливость.</p><p>- Получается, мы точно не уверены, что Веланна там? - уточнил Алистер, пока на заднем сидении Справедливость учил Иссохшего основам общения.</p><p>- Возможно, - Зевран растянул вторую "о", и Алистер нехорошо прищурился.</p><p>Говорить он ничего не стал. И так было ясно, что если там не окажется этой Веланны, то они не смогут помочь в ее поисках. Зевран тоже это понимал, потому как не стал настаивать на своем.</p><p>У места, где они впервые встретились, больше никого не было. Собаки убежали обратно? Дайлен взял с подставки телефон и пролистал онлайн-карту. С подсказки Зеврана он нашел дом, в котором, предположительно, должны были находиться его друзья, и, строго наказав Иссохшему ждать в машине, все отправились через ночной лес. Иссохший тоже хотел пойти, но они решили, что если с ним что-то случится, у них будет еще больше проблем, чем с этим самым “спасением”.</p><p>- Возьми настойку, - попросил Дайлен у Алистера, и тот кинул ему пару склянок из багажника.</p><p>После того памятного приключения на заправке Дайлен предпочитал идти в подозрительные места во всеоружии. Да и так было спокойней.</p><p>- Мы выдадим себя светом, - засомневался Алистер, когда Дайлен не таясь включил фонарик на телефоне.</p><p>- Но я ничего не вижу. Думаешь, собаки нас не почуют в любом случае?</p><p>- Не такое же у них хорошее обоняние.</p><p>Дайлен рассудил, что их все равно увидят, а приближение может отвлечь похитителя, что бы он там ни делал. На самом деле, он бы с удовольствием избежал боя, и даже отдал свой автомат Зеврану, взяв на вооружение посох. Лучше он всех заморозит - и живы будут, и не помешают.</p><p>Чем ближе они подходили, тем сильнее казалось, что зря они старались: замечать их было некому - ни собак, ни лесничего. Зато они без проблем нашли нужный дом.</p><p>Со стороны он не казался обителью страшного маньяка - небольшой деревянный домик в один этаж, старенький сарай, вот и все. Свет горел только в сарае, но дверь была заперта на засов. В доме же было темно. Однозначно, похититель не мог запереть сам себя, но тогда где же он? И где эта собачья стая?</p><p>- Разделимся, - предложил тихо Алистер. - Нужно найти его.</p><p>Зевран кивнул, и вместе со Справедливостью отошел к дому. Дайлен вместе с Алистером пошел к сараю.</p><p>- Готов?</p><p>Дайлен встал наизготовку и кивнул. Алистер дернул засов и затем резко открыл дверь. Они ворвались внутрь, но эффект неожиданности оказался бесполезным - нападения так и не последовало. А нападать, кажется, никто и не смог бы.</p><p>Внутри сарая располагались собачьи клетки, но все они были пусты. Сами собаки лежали на полу, уже мертвые. Дайлен испытал жалость и облегчение одновременно. Кто-то забил бедных животных, но, по крайней мере, этого не пришлось делать им.</p><p>В глубине сарая послышались какие-то звуки, и они бросились туда. В углу, за клетками, лежал мертвый мабари, а рядом с ним возился и поскуливал щенок. У стены сидел человек. Он был без сознания и в крови, рядом валялась такая же окровавленная доска. Это он тут справился со стаей?</p><p>При виде людей щенок жалобно завыл и поковылял в их сторону.</p><p>- Эй, привет, малыш, - Алистер взял щенка на руки. - Все хорошо, не бойся.</p><p>Он прижал его к груди и погладил. Дайлен посмотрел на мужчину и набрал номер скорой. За это время Алистер с щенком на руках осмотрелся вокруг и, не найдя ничего примечательного, вернулся.</p><p>- Знаешь, я чувствую себя как НПС в игре. Когда квестодатель отправляет на помощь главному герою отряд помощников, которые ничем не помогают и ничего не понимают.</p><p>Дайлен хотел ответить, что понимает его, но в этот момент ему удалось соединиться со скорой, и поэтому все, что он смог сделать - это пожать плечами. Пока он объяснял диспетчеру ситуацию, ему показалось, что он услышал какие-то звуки. Выстрелы? Далеко? Нет, вряд ли. Это Справедливость и Зевран? Алистер быстро отдал ему щенка и пошел посмотреть, оставив Дайлена наедине с бессознательным телом.</p><p>Это точно был их дезертир? А то было бы очень неприятно, если бы они приехали, вопреки своим приказам, а здесь не оказалось Стражей.</p><p>Через пару минут в сарай вернулся Алистер. На руках он нес бессознательную девушку. Вместе с ним были остальные. Справедливость держал его оружие, а Зевран выглядел еще более помятым, чем при их первой встрече. Заметив тело у стены, он сразу же кинулся к нему, развеивая сомнения в том, кто же это. Значит, это был их дезертир Блэкволл. Дайлен отыскал в кармане настойку эльфийского корня и попробовал влить ее ему в рот. К сожалению, тот не глотал, поэтому Дайлен попробовал втереть настойку в раны.</p><p>- Ну что ж, похоже, мы здесь закончили, - бодро отрапортовал Алистер и отдал Веланну Зеврану.</p><p>Веланна почему-то была голой, и ее завернули в одеяло. На немой вопрос Дайлена Справедливость пояснил:</p><p>- Тот злодей хотел отрезать ей ногу.</p><p>- ...нахрена?</p><p>Этого Справедливость не знал. Они все вышли из сарая и сели прямо на землю, дожидаться помощи.</p><p>- У меня идея, - вдруг сказал Алистер и сделал селфи с Блэкволлом. - Порадую-ка я кое-кого… все равно все узнает…</p><p>Риордан порадовался. Перезвонил еще до того, как приехала скорая, и уже сам обрадовал тем, что знал Блэкволла лично. А затем заявил, что этот незнакомец - не Блэкволл и даже не Страж, такого человека Риордан видел впервые.</p><p>- Да ты издеваешься! - возмутился Алистер.</p><p>- Нет, это вы издеваетесь! У вас была всего одна задача - из точки А перевезти Иссохшего в точку Б! Все! Как вы вляпались в очередную историю?!</p><p>Алистер не выдержал и отошел ругаться с Риорданом. Дайлен тоже не знал, что и думать. Как это, не Страж? Нет, теперь понятно, почему он путешествовал таким странным образом, но зачем он все это делал?</p><p>- Кажется, я вас подставил, - тихо сказал Зевран Дайлену.</p><p>Вот уж еще как подставил. Получается, Стражей здесь не было? Зевран рассказал, что они нашли лесничего в подвале, и Зевран застрелил его, когда тот напал на Справедливость. Дайлен чувствовал себя немного не у дел. Вроде как дело серьезное, опасное, а он только рядом постоял, посмотрел, и все, даже Справедливость сделал больше. О, точно, Справедливость!</p><p>Нельзя, чтобы его или Иссохшего нашли!</p><p>- Справедливость, - позвал Дайлен. - Возьми мой телефон. Беги к Иссохшему. Спрячьтесь где-нибудь здесь в лесу, чтобы вас не заметили, мы потом созвонимся.</p><p>Конечно, их машина стояла не на самом оживленном месте, но Дайлен предпочел перестраховаться.</p><p>- Куда это он? - спросил вернувшийся Алистер.</p><p>- Прятать наши темные дела, - пошутил Дайлен. - Что Риордан?</p><p>- Сказал, что мы больше никогда не покинем базы Стражей, если не придумаем, как разрешить эту ситуацию.</p><p>- Знаете, база Стражей звучит очень не круто, - отозвался Зевран.</p><p>Они молча переглянулись и так же втроем засмеялись. У них не было ни одной идеи, как объяснить, что они здесь делают, почему отдали свое оружие гражданскому и позволили убить из него человека. Вечер получился какой-то смазанный, ни идей, ни крутого приключения, Дайлен и сам не ожидал, что после всего того, что с ним происходило, так разочаруется.</p><p>- Если бы у нас тут был хотя бы один Серый Страж, - выдохнул Алистер. - Может, забрать этого самозванца? Право Призыва там, все дела, и он не получит за вранье, и его никто не тронет, и мы в плюсе.</p><p>- А что за Право Призыва? - поинтересовался Зевран.</p><p>- О, это классная штука, - кивнул Алистер и повернулся на шум послышавшихся вдалеке сирен.</p><p>К ним подъезжала скорая.</p><p>- Представь, что Стражи могут призвать любого, если считают, что это поможет в борьбе против Мора, - Алистер начал описывать перспективы.</p><p>- Но вы что-то делаете с тем порождением, а значит и с Морами что-то не так? - прищурился Зевран.</p><p>Алистер немного замялся и неопределенно покрутил пальцами. Да уж, и не расскажешь никому, что Моры-то скоро закончатся и в Стражи вступать нет смысла.</p><p>- Значит, если, допустим, рекрут Стражей от кого-то убегает, то преследователи ничего не могут ему сделать? - продолжил Зевран.</p><p>- Именно! - воодушевленно подхватил Алистер, довольный, что они съехали с неудобной темы.</p><p>Зевран хмыкнул и задумался. Дайлен опять почувствовал, будто бы что-то проходит мимо него. Зевран что-то задумал? За ним гнались, и он хотел укрыться у Стражей? Как Фарен когда-то?</p><p>Это даже могло сработать. “Горячий нравом рекрут Серых Стражей сбегает и помогает людям.” Это было лучше, чем ничего.</p><p>Прибывшая на место полиция поначалу хотела арестовать Зеврана, но узнав, что он теперь рекрут, с явным недовольством отпустила.</p><p>- Но судить тебя все равно будут, - пригрозили ему.</p><p>- Это дело Серых Стражей, - вступился за рекрута Дайлен.</p><p>Ему нравилось, как эта фраза звучала.</p><p>Скорая увезла Веланну и Блэкволла. Полиция оцепила дом, нашла труп лесничего и его подвальную лабораторию, а потому, более занятая местом преступления, не стала никого задерживать, когда они ушли в поисках своей машины. Алистер перезвонил Справедливости, и они все встретились возле машины. В город все же заехали, подбросили Зеврана, пообещавшего приехать в Денерим, как только его друзья поправятся.</p><p>- И этого прихвати, - пригрозил Алистер, кивнув на Блэкволла.</p><p>Он еще раз сфотографировал его, пообещав, что если они сбегут, он развесит листовки по всем городам. Зевран обменялся с ними номерами телефонов и добавил Алистера в Инстаграмме.</p><p>- О, а это где ты? - Алистер быстро пролистал ленту Зеврана.</p><p>На одной из фотографий Зевран сидел в каком-то тренировочном зале. Позади него была зеркальная стена, в которой можно было разглядеть весь зал. Сам Зевран медитировал на коврике в одухотворенной позе, и фото могло бы быть совершенно обычным, если бы место тренера не занимал знакомый лысый эльф в сером тренировочном костюме.</p><p>- О, это у одного мастера йоги в Антиве. Мы с Веланной там и познакомились. А что такое?</p><p>Значит, тот демон все таки был не демоном. Удивительно, сколько за этот вечер они сделали открытий. Дайлен даже почувствовал себя немного лучше.</p><p>- Знаешь, если я еще пойму, зачем нас трахнула Морриган и почему мой отец такой мудак, то точно смогу умереть спокойно, - признался Алистер.</p><p>Они выехали из города, оставив своих рекрутов позади. На всякий случай они объявили Право призыва на Блэкволла, и в больнице было немало людей, которые это услышали.</p><p>- Все познается со временем, - ответил Справедливость Алистеру. - Вы, смертные, слишком торопитесь.</p><p>Щенок мабари, которого они забрали с собой, свернулся у него на коленях и грыз его за палец.</p><p>Дайлен промолчал, лучше Справедливости сейчас он бы не придумал. Чтобы раскрыть все загадки, у него впереди была целая жизнь.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>